¡Otra vez!
by Zio Takumi
Summary: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión. —Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer. Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido. ¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!
1. ºCapítulo 1º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **ºCapítulo 1º**

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Lo que escuchaste.

—No… No puede ser. Dime que no es cierto.

—Por favor Kagome, no lo hagas más difícil de lo que ya es.

—¡No! Esto debe ser una equivocación, no puedes hacerme esto… no después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

—Vamos niña, vete. ¿Acaso no lo escuchaste? Deja la perla y vuelve a tu tiempo —la azabache ignoró lo dicho por la pálida mujer y se limitó a mirar al oji dorado con ojos suplicantes.

—InuYasha… ¿Es esto lo que quieres? —aunque intentaba hallar sus ojos éste esquivaba su mirada — ¡Mírame, maldita sea! ¿Realmente quieres esto? —no se dignó a mirarla pero por lo menos contestó.

—Ya escuchaste lo que dije, no me hagas repetirlo —pudo percibir en su voz un deje de tristeza, pero sólo la que se siente por un amigo… no es que estuviera indeciso, simplemente le dolía verla así y ella pensaba ahorrarle la molestia de seguirla viendo destrozada.

—Bien.

Y sin más dio media vuelta dispuesta a marcharse. Sólo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente lejos se permitió correr tan rápido como pudo. Desacomodando su cabello con el viento, dejándose arañar violentamente por las ramas y espinas en su camino, inclusive por las piedras que arrancaron pequeños pedazos de su blanca piel en el momento que cayó al suelo. Maldito sea, ¡Una y mil veces maldito sea InuYasha! ¡Malditos sean esos dos!

¿Qué había pasado? ¿Cómo habían llegado a esta instancia? Todo parecía tan cercano a la felicidad hasta hace unos momentos, tanto que casi podía vislumbrar un futuro con InuYasha a su lado. Había olvidado que él deseaba a otra para estar con él y eso no hacía más que destrozarla, mierda. ¿Desde cuándo decía tantas groserías? Tal vez pasó demasiado tiempo junto a él y no reparó en su nuevo lenguaje.

Al reincorporarse pudo ver pequeñas esferas caer de sus mangas. Las miró inicialmente sorprendida, pero luego relajó el ceño y tomó una entre sus manos, dejando las otras cuatro regadas en el césped bajo ella.

—Y todo esto por tu culpa, estúpida perla.

Es cierto, habían derrotado a Naraku hace relativamente poco. Miroku y Sango se habían comprometido, Shippo estaba buscando a su clan de zorros para ir a entrenar con ellos muy pronto. Al ver como todos estaban avanzando creyó, erróneamente, que su futuro sería igual de prometedor y que tal vez podría vivir durante muchos, muchos años al lado de su amado peliplata.  
El día anterior había viajado a su época para traer del templo algunos amuletos de la suerte para ofrecerle un recordatorio a sus amigos de todas sus batallas y aventuras juntos.

La de color azul sería para Miroku, la morada para Sango, la naranja para Shippo y la roja para InuYasha. Apretó fuertemente ésta última entre sus manos al recordar el nombre de aquel que ahora la había desplazado de su vida. Desvió su mirada a la perla más lejana, aquella de color rosa pálido que sería para ella… tan similar a la que ahora portaba en su cuello, casi podría engañarla de no ser porque no emanaba ese poder característico de ella. Las recogió del suelo una por una y volvió a meterlas en las mangas de su traje de sacerdotisa. Maldecía la hora en que fue a bañarse y aprovechó para lavar su uniforme escolar. Ese traje no hacía más que hacerla sentir miserable en este momento y sin poder evitarlo rompió a llorar mientras cubría su boca intentando no soltar ese grito desgarrador que anhelaba salir disparado por su garganta. Entre lágrimas rememoró el momento que la había llevado a esta instancia y las agrías palabras del oji dorado.

Sango había intentado cocinar ramen para todo el grupo, pero al intentar ajustar el reloj que Kagome trajo de su época terminó frustrándose y pidiéndole ayuda a la azabache quien programó diestramente el aparato. La comida no tardaría mucho en estar lista y luego de eso cada quien se iría a dormir para celebrar al día siguiente en la aldea que aquel ser, causante de tantas calamidades, finalmente había sido derrotado por el extraño grupo de héroes.

A Kagome no le pareció mala idea ir a darse una ducha rápida en la cascada cercana a la aldea, ya que era verano el frío no representaría un problema para ella. Por lo que tomó una muda de sacerdotisa prestada de la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde se encontraban todos reunidos —a excepción de cierto peliplata que había ido a verificar el terreno hace alrededor de una hora— y caminó rumbo a la casacada, aprovechando para lavar sus ropas y pensar en lo que haría a continuación. Estaba ansiosa por darle a todos aquel pequeño presente, seguro sería algo apreciado por todos y muy significativo. No pudo evitar sonreír con entusiasmo al pensar en ello, hasta que un ruido en la copa de los árboles la alertó, mas no por eso se asustó.

—Oye, InuYasha —comenzó una vez que el joven aterrizó frente a ella con total elegancia— no me digas que me has estado espiando porque si es así te juro que…

—Sube —la interrumpió, agazapándose frente a ella. Aquello la inquietó, pero al ver su semblante serio se limitó a obedecer como un manso animal.

—¿Qué sucede, InuYasha? ¿Hay problemas?

Pero él no contestó, siguió centrado en el camino y en esquivar las ramas que podrían hacerle daño a alguno de los dos. Ella guardó silencio mientras intentaba pensar en lo que pudo haber pasado, hasta que vio el árbol sagrado cada vez más cerca y su corazón se aceleró considerablemente… por un momento.

Una mujer, que conocía a la perfección, se hallaba a los pies de dicho árbol y miraba a ambos con detenimiento, pero había algo más que no supo descifrar. Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando InuYasha aterrizó nuevamente en tierra firme y le ordenó bajar.

—¿Eh? —se atrevió a preguntar, aún confundida y sin poder dejar de mirar a la que una vez fue su encarnación.

—Que bajes —respondió fríamente, aunque con algo de cóngoja.

—S-sí… lo siento —se bajó lentamente, casi sintiéndose temerosa de lo que podría pasar, aquello realmente le daba mala espina.

—Ya la he traído, Kikyo. Ahora habla tú, sabes que no soy bueno para estas cosas.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué está pasando? —no podía evitar preguntar. Esto definitivamente no era bueno. La mujer frente a ella fijó sus helados ojos en los suyos ante lo mencionado anteriormente.

—Deja de parecer un cordero a punto de ser sacrificado, niña. No te haremos nada, si es lo que piensas —y no supo por qué, aquello no la alivió ni un poco—. Le he pedido a InuYasha que te traiga aquí para decirte…

—¡No!

—Ni siquiera sabes lo que te diré.

—No, no lo sé. Pero de seguro es lo suficientemente malo como para que ustedes dos me dejen participar de sus encuentros —se volteó entonces hacia el joven detrás suyo—. Pero prefiero escuchar esta noticia de ti, InuYasha. Creo que aunque sea me merezco eso —no era sólo eso, tenía la esperanza de que al ponerlo nervioso aquello quedase en la nada y no dijera nada de lo que tenía pensado decirle.

—¿Estás segura?

—Sí.

—Bien… —ambas mujeres guardaron silencio, aunque una llevaba tiempo sin pronunciar palabra— Kikyo se convertirá en humana con la ayuda de la perla de Shikon, la que tú posees ahora en tu cuello —mencionó, apuntando al cuello de la fémina— y, ya que no puedes viajar sin la perla, todo quedará aquí. Aprecio mucho todo lo que hiciste por mí y nuestro viaje juntos, pero este es el final —casi pareció decir aquello por mera lástima. Su plan evidentemente no funcionó.

—¿Qué dijiste?

Nuevamente volvió a dejar salir otro sollozo de sus labios. Aún apretando con fuerza el collar entre sus manos. Tal parece que esos dos, en su intento por no verla lloriquear, olvidaron que ella seguía poseyendo la verdadera perla de Shikon. Aquella que podría brindarles felicidad, pero que le arrebataría la suya. Sí, suya. ¿Por qué siempre tenía que dejar su propia felicidad de lado por la de otros? No, estaba cansada. Si querían que se fuera, lo haría, pero no sin antes llevarse lo que por derecho le correspondía.  
Se puso de pie y ocultó su presencia al disminuir su poder espiritual, un pequeño truco aprendido en el largo trayecto que llevaban como recolectores de los fragmentos. Corrió a toda prisa hacia la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, donde ya todos dormían y tomó uno de los bolsos tejidos de paja, típicos de la época. Metió en su interior todo lo que le pertenecía, cualquier cosa que les pudiese llegar a recordar a ella. Revistas, condimentos, perfumes y shampoos, inclusive su reloj de mesa. Aquel que InuYasha había roto tiempo atrás y tuvo que llevar a una relojería para que lo arreglaran.  
No demoró mucho y volvió a encaminarse al bosque, rumbo al pozo devora-huesos. Intentando no derramar más lágrimas en un intento casi patético y reprochándose por haberse metido en una relación que desde el principio le había cerrado la puerta en la cara.

—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.

Pronunció esas palabras al tiempo que se tiraba al pozo, sin mirar atrás e intentando enjuagarse las lágrimas mientras que todo su entorno se volvía de color azul. Pero algo cambió, algo pasaba porque el fondo, que normalmente era azul violáceo, ahora parecía cada vez más claro a medida que pasaban los segundos y estaba casi segura de que su "viaje" estaba tardando más de lo normal. Sintió un agradable calor en el pecho y no pudo evitar mirar.

—La perla… está… brillando.

Soltó el pequeño bolso por inercia y de su interior salieron todos sus objetos, flotando con ella en aquella extraña atmósfera. Las revistas fueron desintegrándose, al igual que los accesorios de baño… todo desaparecía a excepción de un pequeño objeto.

—El reloj.

Pronunció con asombro. Viendo como éste seguía con ella en el interior del pozo. Estiró su mano, intentando alcanzarlo pero nada más tocarlo las manecillas comenzaron a girar con frenesí y todo el fondo del pozo pareció alterarse. Sintió náuseas, todo se movía y se estaba asustando, esto no era normal. ¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

 _—Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado… y concedido._

Escuchó una voz susurrarle aquellas palabras junto al pitido alarmante de su reloj. Finalmente, cayó en la inconsciencia.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **¡Volví después de tanto tiempo! Retomé el fandom de mi infancia tras una corta estadía en el fandom de Kamisama Hajimemashita.**

 **Como ya son vacaciones de invierno, al menos aquí en Argentina, tengo 15 DÍAS para contentarlos con mis historias. He aquí un fanfic que quise hacer desde los doce años y que finalmente, ahora con diecisiete, puedo publicar. Ya tengo editado hasta el segundo capítulo y estoy trabajando en el tercero.**

 **Estaré publicando en mis dos perfiles: AimeTsukinami (Wattpad) y Zio Takumi ( ) para que puedan leerme en ambas plataformas.**

 **Espero que les guste esta historia y me lo hagan saber con sus comentarios, ¡Si tienen alguna idea no duden en decirme! Toda opinión será tomada en cuenta. Los amo ❤**


	2. ºCapítulo 2º

**ºDISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **ºCapítulo 2º**

El ruido de pasos acercándose y césped crujiendo hizo que sus sentidos se alertaran, después de todo estaba acostumbrada a dormir estando alerta al igual que sus compañeros. Frunció el ceño, mas no por eso abrió los ojos.

—Vamos, Rokuro, tira esto aquí —su voz sonaba rasposa, como la de un hombre de unos cuarenta años tal vez. Parecía venir acompañado.

—Señor, ¿Está seguro de querer tirar los restos en este lugar? Creo que los huesos de este monstruo son demasiado grandes para tirarlos en este viejo pozo —comentó el otro de voz relativamente joven, aparentemente cargando algo muy pesado que hacía fricción contra el suelo.

¡Un momento! ¿Suelo? ¿Huesos? ¿Pozo? ¡Lo había olvidado! Todavía se encontraba en el fondo de aquel lugar, algo aturdida por el repentino desmayo que pareció sufrir.

—¡Esperen! —gritó cuando el más joven se encontraba por dejar caer una gigantesca costilla pegada a la columna vertebral —¡Les digo que esperen! —finalmente el chico pareció reaccionar y tiró el costillar a un lado mientras la veía asombrado al igual que su acompañante.

—¡Pero señorita! ¿Qué hace allí abajo?

—¿Cómo que qué hago? Lo de siempre. Creí haberle dicho a los aldeanos que no tiraran más los desperdicios a este lugar ya que lo utilizo para viajar.

—¿Viajar? Señorita, ¿Está usted bien?

—Oh, cállate Rokuro, ven y ayúdame a subir a la señorita Kikyo y luego harás las preguntas que quieras.

—Esperen, ¿Qué? —murmuró al tiempo que el más grande de los dos le tendía su mano firmemente para ayudarla a subir.

Una vez fuera pudo observar el lugar más claramente.

—Bueno señorita, ahora que está aquí, ¿Qué es lo que hacía allí abajo? —ahora que veía con detenimiento a aquel señor no recordaba haberlo visto en su vida, al igual que al castaño que la miraba un poco avergonzado —¿Acaso había restos de demonios con energía maligna?

—¿Eh? Eh… Sí, así es —se encontraba demasiado perturbada como para prestar atención a lo que le preguntaban. En este momento Miroku podría pedirle tener tres hijos detrás de los arbustos y ella habría dicho que sí sin el menor reparo en sus palabras.

—Señor Totsu, ¿No cree que la señorita Kikyo está un poco distraída el día de hoy? Jamás la había visto así —susurró el castaño para que solo el hombre pudiese escucharlo.

—Es cierto, Rokuro. Pero tal vez solo tuvo una mala mañana, eso es todo. Yo mismo me levanto sin saber dónde está el gallinero de vez en cuando, no es nada —contestó sin darle mayor importancia—. Venga, excelencia —dijo llamando la atención de la azabache— acompáñenos a la aldea. Pronto deberá bendecir las cosechas y necesitamos su presencia, quién más sino.

—Sí, ya voy.

Solo atinó a palpar disimuladamente su pecho, comprobando que la perla de Shikon seguía en su sitio, oculta a la vista de cualquiera de esos hombres. Algo andaba mal, definitivamente algo no encajaba y estar en presencia de dos extraños que la confundían con alguien más no hacía más que inquietarla.  
A simple vista todo parecía normal, no es como si pudiese cambiar la apariencia de todo un bosque en solo una noche. Es cierto, ayer por la noche ella… había sido rechazada. Sintió una punzada de dolor en su pecho que supo disimular frente a aquellos hombres que caminaban a su lado hablando entre ellos. Recordó la forma en que escapó, en que lloró, inclusive las náuseas que sintió nada más tirarse al pozo. Luego de eso, nada.

—¿Qué será lo que habrá pasado? —no pudo evitar susurrar aquello, sin ser escuchada por sus acompañantes. Justamente por eso no esperaba obtener respuesta.

—Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado… y concedido.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo al volver a escuchar aquella voz tan dulce y firme, no había sido su imaginación el oír aquello antes de caer en la inconsciencia. Detuvo sus pasos, captando la atención del mayor.

—¿Pero qué hace excelencia? Estamos por entrar en la aldea, no debe detenerse o llegará tarde —agarró su mano y la hizo avanzar, como si de un caballo amaestrado se tratase. Aquello no hizo más que aumentar sus ganas de correr lejos de ahí.

Conforme se fueron adentrando en la aldea notó varias diferencias en el lugar. Cabañas nuevas, puestos en los que antes solían vivir los niños de la aldea que jugaban con Shippo. Había mucha actividad por las calles debido al festival, pero ni una sola de esas caras le resultó conocida. Bueno, una sí…

—Señor Totsu, me alegra haberlo encontrado. Su esposa me comentó que se fue a tirar los restos del demonio de la otra noche al pozo devora-huesos pero que aún no había vuelto. No vuelva a atrasarse.

Kagome quedó de piedra y el pánico comenzó a subir por su espalda, casi podía sentir sus dedos temblar aún entre las manos del tal Totsu. Frente a ella, frente a los tres mejor dicho, se encontraba una mujer de cabello negro y mirada fría, con su característico traje de sacerdotisa —el mismo que ahora ella estaba utilizando, ahora entendía por qué la confundieron aquellos aldeanos, lo había olvidado— y el cabello atado con un sencillo listón blanco. No reparó en que ambas se escudriñaban con la mirada sin descaro alguno, una con temor y la otra con desconfianza. Claro que los dos hombres no estaban en mejor condición, ¿Acaso había una fábrica de Kikyo's y ellos no lo sabían o era su gemela perdida?

—¿Quién es ella? —preguntó al fin la sacerdotisa, tocando disimuladamente su arco. Acto que no pasó desapercibido para Kagome, quien solo atinó a tragar saliva mientras comenzaba a pensar qué mierda pasaba.

—Eh… ¿Ella? Ella es… creímos que ella era ust… —Rokuro no llegó a siquiera formular la oración cuando vio como la joven se soltaba violentamente del agarre de su patrón y echaba a correr.

—¡Atrápenla, es un demonio! -la verdad es que Kikyo no hablaba con fundamento alguno, pero aquello fue muestra suficiente como para desconfiar de la muchacha extrañamente similar a ella.

—¡Sí, su excelencia! Rápido, Rokuro, corre tras ella que yo iré a traer a los muchachos ¡Y no pierdas el rastro!

—¡Ya mismo, señor!

Kikyo mantuvo fija la mirada en la joven que casi terminaba de atravesar la aldea, al tiempo que el castaño la seguía bastante atrás. Sintió un ligero empujón y vio al hombre traerle un caballo seguido de cinco hombre con arcos y trinches. La ayudaron a subirse y emprendió una veloz carrera a caballo con su arco listo para disparar en caso de que aquella muchacha intentase pasarse de lista. Los demás la seguían de cerca. El día no había empezado del todo bien.

Kagome corría a todo lo que le daban las piernas, intentando no tropezarse nuevamente con los anchos pantalones. No es que ella fuese mala, pero verla ahí y empezar a sospechar de lo que todo se trataba no hacía más que aterrarla. No pudo seguir pensando ya que una voz la alertó.

—¡Señorita, espéreme, no le haré daño! -el chico corría velozmente, pero ella llevaba ventaja, no por nada fue parte del escuadrón que solía reunir los fragmentos de por nada era la compañera de InuYasha. Carajo, **era** — ¡Por favor, deje de correr!

Por prestarle atención a él no pudo ver el camino y chocó contra un árbol, lo que casi hace reír al joven, pero que siguió corriendo hasta alcanzarla.

—Jovencita, ¿Está usted bien? ¿No se ha lastimado?

—Yo… yo… —una flecha pasó volando junto a su rostro y logró cortar su mejilla ligeramente.

—¡Te encontramos, niña! ¡Quédate donde estás o haré que los aldeanos disparen! —pronunció la sacerdotisa sobre el imponente caballo mientras apuntaba una flecha en su dirección.

Frente a ella se alzaba una pequeña multitud apuntando con arcos y trinches, uno inclusive traía un palo. Se sentía un monstruo, ¿Todo eso por huir de la sacerdotisa del pueblo? Pero qué época más exagerada. Alzó sus manos en señal de paz, pidiendo la palabra. Claro que no entendieron su señal, por lo que Kikyo simplemente tensó más el arco y frunció el ceño amenazadoramente.

—¿Quién eres y qué quieres? —preguntó tranquilamente, pero para quien la conocía se sabía que, si le llegabas a mentir, no tardarías en ver tu cuerpo como un bonito cactus.

—Yo… yo soy Kagome —al no reconocerla sus sospechas eran cada vez más acertadas. Primero debía salir de esta, luego investigaría tranquila sin tantas flechas amenazando su existencia—. Vengo de muy lejos y… creo que me confundieron con usted.

—¿Qué fue lo que te pasó, niña? —ante aquel apelativo no pudo evitar fruncir ligeramente los labios, algo que nadie notó para su fortuna.

—Vivía en una aldea a muchos días de aquí, pero fui echada y…

—¿Por qué razón? —se apresuró a interrumpir. No se fiaba de aquella historia.

—Yo poseo poderes de sacerdotisa, pero encontraron a alguien mucho mejor que yo y fui descartada de inmediato —ante aquello no pudo evitar dejar que algunas lágrimas se escaparan de sus ojos, dándole mayor credibilidad a lo que decía—. Mientras caminaba sin un rumbo fijo me encontré con un demonio, era rápido por lo que no pude eliminarlo de inmediato y me hizo algo de daño y terminé cayendo en el pozo —comentó señalando sus andrajosas ropas y el estado magullado de su cuerpo.

—Señorita Kikyo, si me permite opinar, cuando encontramos a esta jovencita estaba balbuceando un montón de incoherencias. Sobre viajes a través del pozo devora-huesos y que no tiráramos los desechos allí.

Kikyo volteó a mirarla con desconfianza nuevamente.

—Es que estaba soñando, ya sabe, esos sueños que uno suele tener luego de una larga noche —mintió la azabache, riendo nerviosamente.

—Bien —aquello la asombró—. Atrápenla de todos modos.

No, aquello la asombró más.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Quiero avisar que las fechas de actualización, así como la cantidad de capítulo, dependerán de la trama y respuesta por parte de los lectores.**

 **Sé que los capítulos ahora son cortos, de mil setecientas palabras en su mayoría pero prometo que a medida que avance la trama voy a hacerlos más largos. No serán de cinco mil palabras, pero al menos llegarán a dos mil o dos mil quinientas, ya que corregir un capítulo demasiado largo podría hacer que pase por alto algún error.**

 **Sin más me despido, espero que les haya gustado**

 **¡Ya voy editando el capítulo cuatro!**


	3. ºCapítulo 3º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **ºCapítulo 3º**

Forcejeaba con desesperación, sus pies se acalambraban al igual que sus hombros, la boca imploraba por un poco de agua sin esa estorbosa tela de por medio. Aquella sensación se le hacía familiar, el estar amordazada y atada de pies y manos, sentada casi sin delicadeza sobre una especie de tapete de paja siendo rodeada por los aldeanos.

—Es suficiente, niña, deja de forcejear. Te hemos atrapado —ordenó la sacerdotisa acercándose a ella, con el arco en mano pero sin alistar una flecha en él.

Claro, primero el interrogatorio, después la ejecución. Volvió a balbucear algo inentendible y sus manos luchaban por deshacer aquel nudo que comenzaba a hacerle daño. Los espectadores parecían ansiosos de oír lo que tenía que decir y la sacerdotisa notó aquello, aún con algo de recelo dio la orden al más joven de todos.

—Dejen que hable.

Ninguno se opuso ante aquello, lo que más deseaban era escuchar cómo una aldeana común y corriente podría parecerse tanto a la encargada de aquella humilde aldea. Se apresuraron a desamordazar a la joven y retrocedieron unos pasos dándole algo de intimidad a ambas ¿Sacerdotisas? Bueno, al menos una de las dos lo era, la otra aún no era de fiar.

—Muchas gracias. Yo solo…

—Cállate y responde a mis preguntas —ordenó fríamente la mayor, acallando las palabras de Kagome quien ya estaba comenzando a acostumbrarse a sus palabras de desprecio —. ¿Quién eres y de dónde vienes?

—Ya te lo he dicho. Mi nombre es Kagome y vengo de una aldea lejana. Un demonio me persiguió por el bosque y al no tener mi arco y flechas terminé cayendo en el pozo luego de eliminarlo. Ellos me encontraron —comentó apuntando con la mirada a los dos hombres que la miraban entre la multitud— y creo que creyeron que yo era alguien más —a decir verdad, eso le pasaba a menudo.

Vio a Kikyo acercarse a ella con seguridad, trató de no sentirse intimidada ante aquella pose y mostrarse en igual condición de enfrentarla aunque por dentro se sentía peor que una sabandija ¿Qué diría InuYasha si llegaba a tocar un solo cabello de su "querida Kikyo"?

—Muy probablemente no volvería a hablarme —se respondió en un susurro al tiempo que sentía como una mano se posaba en su frente y un calor agradable comenzaba a embargarla.

Un momento ¿Calor?

—Tal parece que no eres un demonio que cambia de forma —sentenció la pelinegra mirando a la azabache que se mostraba incrédula ante lo dicho—. He liberado un poco de mi poder espiritual en ti. Si fueses un demonio habrías sido purificada en el instante en que te toqué, pero eso no pasó por lo que deduzco que eres humana y tu historia es verdadera —aclaró.

Suspiró ante lo mencionado, así que eso fue lo que pasó. ¿Pero por qué hizo aquello? ¿No se supone que ya se conocían? No quería creer los disparates que estaba pensando en ese momento, pero el hecho de que creyeran sus mentiras solamente reafirmaba lo que sospechaba desde hace un rato.

—¿Qué piensa hacer con ella, señorita Kikyo?

—Por ahora podrá quedarse conmigo y mi hermana en nuestra cabaña —respondió mirando de reojo a la muchacha que seguía sentada en el suelo. Más le valía vigilar bien a esa chiquilla—. No es bueno fiarse, no mientras los demonios sigan detrás de la perla de Shikon.

Lo último fue mencionado al tiempo que sacaba la perla de entre sus ropajes, colgando de un collar extrañamente similar al suyo. Entonces fue que reaccionó, ¿Dos perlas de Shikon? ¿Una Kikyo que no la conocía? No… no, no ¡Y mil veces no! ¡Esto ya era demasiado! ¿Cómo explicarse aquello?

La desataron y ella intentó disimular sus ansias por correr nuevamente al bosque. Escuchó a Kikyo llamarla y tocar su hombro al tiempo que señalaba el lugar donde estaba su cabaña. No hacía falta, ella ya la conocía desde hace tiempo. Nuevamente sintió un agradable calor en donde la mayor posaba su mano, pero esta vez en menor proporción como un… calor corporal.

—Te esperamos para la cena, puedes recorrer la aldea mientras tanto si quieres —terminó, notando que la joven parecía obviar la información.

—Ah… Sí —respondió simplemente—. Iré a ver si alguna de mis cosas pudo salvarse de aquel demonio —mintió—, así que no tardaré en volver.

Necesitaba verificarlo. A cada segundo su corazón se sentía más inquieto y le exigía buscar una respuesta. Vio a la sacerdotisa asentir en su dirección y eso fue señal suficiente como para que la menor echara a correr. Casi parecía que volaba, sentía que su vida dependía de llegar a aquel pozo —aunque eso tenía cierto grado de verdad—.  
Mientras que corría pasó por el árbol sagrado y no pudo evitar notar que su característica cicatriz ya no se encontraba en dicho lugar.

—No.

Se alarmó terriblemente y siguió corriendo esta vez con más desesperación. Al llegar al claro casi tropieza con la pequeña edificación de madera pero logró frenar a tiempo. Sin preocuparse por recuperar el aire perdido se decidió a mirar en su oscuro interior y lo que vio la dejó helada.

Nada. Absolutamente nada, ninguna de sus pertenencias se hallaba allí dentro. Bueno, a excepción de aquel reloj de mesa rosado que ahora parecía totalmente descompuesto.

Finalmente todo cobró sentido: aquella voz, los aldeanos que desconocía, las casas, que nadie la recordara, incluso una Kikyo que aparentemente estaba… viva. La marca que ya no se encontraba en el árbol sagrado al parecer aún no había sido hecha.

Ahora se encontraba quinientos cincuenta años en el pasado. Mierda.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **Hubo un error en los documentos y terminé resubiendo el capítulo uno en lugar del tercero :D**

 **¡Disculpen!**

 **Gracias a las dos personitas que comentaron hasta ahoraaa**


	4. ºCapítulo 4º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión. —Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer. Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido. ¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **ºCapítulo 4º**

—¡¿Qué voy a hacer ahora?! ¡No puedo volver a mi época, tampoco puedo volver con mis amigos! —exclamó por enésima vez la azabache mientras veía incrédula aquel reloj que parecía desaparecer un poco más por cada segundo que pasaba —En primer lugar ¿Por qué me tuvo que pasar esto a mí?

No lo entendía. Hace tan solo unos días habían derrotado a Naraku, luego fue echada del Sengoku Jidai y finalmente el pozo la había transportado a la época equivocada. Dejándola al cuidado de una mujer que supuestamente la odiaba.

Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo y alzó la vista, encontrándose con un cielo anaranjado que anunciaba la caída del atardecer. Había sido un día largo y necesitaba descansar, procesar muchas cosas y encontrar una posible salida. Mientras tanto tendría que mentir, no le agradaba para nada pero era la única manera de hacer tiempo hasta lograr volver al lugar al que pertenecía.

—Es hora de volver…

Volteó a ver una última vez su antiguo reloj, el cual finalmente desapareció y decidió encaminarse a la aldea.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

—Bueno, esta es nuestra sala donde nos sentamos a comer. También hay un espacio para que puedas encender una fogata y la letrina está a unos metros de la casa así que procura ir con un farol porque a la noche no se ve nada —explicaba la niña alegremente mientras le mostraba el interior de la casa. La conocía a la perfección, hasta podría decirle donde ocultaba el dinero o la comida extra, pero no quería matar las ilusiones de la pequeña así que solo le sonrió mientras escuchaba atentamente —Si sigues por este pasillo —señaló— y giras a la derecha te encontrarás con el cuarto de mi hermana. Es muy grande y limpio, siempre lo limpia cada mañana antes de irse a…

—Kaede —llamó la sacerdotisa seriamente, anunciando que estaba hablando de más.

—Oh, cierto. Perdona hermana —su deber era enseñarle las habitaciones a su invitada, no su rutina ya que de eso se encargaría la mayor.

—Está bien Kaede, solo espero que no se repita —la niña asintió en su dirección.

—Tu cuarto es el que está casi al final, en la habitación de huéspedes. Ven, te lo mostraré —tomó su mano y la joven se dejó llevar hacia el cuarto que, en un futuro, estaría destinado a guardar pilas y pilas de vendajes y ungüentos que utilizaba constantemente su grupo para curar las heridas obtenidas en batalla. Se sonrió levemente, recordando a sus amigos ¿Qué estarían haciendo ahora?—. Es una habitación pequeña, pero tiene un futón, la lámpara de aceite cargada y algunos edredones extra en la esquina para los días de frío. Afortunadamente dudo que los uses porque en verano se suele dormir sin nada, pero puedes usarlos si gustas —volteó entonces a mirarla— bueno, te dejo para que mi hermana te dé las instrucciones de la casa. Nos vemos, Kagome-chan.

—Nos vemos pequeña, duerme bien —se despidió. Pues la noche había caído y cada quien se disponía para irse a dormir. A excepción de cierta persona que juraría estaba por purificarla solo con la mirada. Gracias a Dios no era un demonio.

La pequeña salió del cuarto y ambas mujeres la siguieron con la mirada. Cuando la vieron doblar en una puerta y meterse dentro se miraron mutuamente. Una examinaba a la otra, quien solo atinó a tragar pesadamente.  
Vio a su encarnación arrodillarse frente a ella, ahora sin mirarla mientras se soltaba el cabello. Dándole un toque más frío de lo usual.

—Bien… Kagome, ¿No? —la azabache solo asintió— te explicaré las reglas y costumbres de esta casa así que presta atención porque no lo repetiré —añadió con severidad—. Kaede y yo solemos levantarnos apenas despunta el alba y hacemos las tareas del hogar. Barremos, limpiamos y lavamos los pisos al igual que las paredes, letrinas y habitaciones así que deberás colaborar con ello. Después...

Durante toda la charla Kagome se limitó a mirarla con detenimiento, pero sin perder esa mirada curiosa característica de ella. Notó que su rutina era exactamente la misma que seguía Kaede cincuenta años en el futuro, tal vez era algo que todas las sacerdotisas hacían o tal vez era una de las maneras que tenía Kaede para recordar a su querida hermana. En caso de ser lo último, sería realmente triste.

—Y al anochecer Kaede preparará la cena aunque puede que a veces te toque a ti o a mí, dependiendo de los tiempos de cada una. Nos iremos a dormir temprano y no se tolerará que alguna llegue tarde o que dé vueltas por el templo a altas horas, ¿Entendido?

Kagome volvió a asentir.

—Bien, creo que es todo. Te dejo entonces —se levantó para irse, pero entonces la voz de la chica la detuvo.

—Muchas gracias, Kikyo. Realmente aprecio que me hayas dejado quedarme y que…

—No te confundas.

—¿Eh? —parpadeó de forma graciosa, el tono que utilizó era exactamente el mismo que usaba cuando la conoció. Sonaba un poco altanera y desconfiada, siempre igual.

—No lo he hecho por ti, ni por los aldeanos o por lo que sea que te haya pasado —eso dolió—. No me fio ni un poco de ti y necesito vigilarte de cerca. Así que ten en cuenta que si llegas a traicionarme o veo algo extraño en ti, no dudaré en matarte —añadió fríamente.

Kagome se tensó ligeramente, por Dios que no descubriera que venía no de una aldea lejana sino de dos futuros totalmente distintos, que se había enamorado de un hombre que era ajeno y que había llegado a maldecirla en más de una ocasión. Mintiéndole tanto a ella como a los aldeanos ¡Por Dios, no!

—Una vez que mis dudas se vean despejadas —la joven suspiró, sintiéndose aliviada—o confirmadas —volvió a retener aire sin darse cuenta— te irás de aquí. Claro que eso sería en caso de que seas inocente, de lo contrario… ya sabes.

Rió con superioridad, de una manera ligera y dulce que le dio náuseas. Con razón InuYasha se había enamorado de ella, si hasta para amenazarte de muerte era linda.

Vio a la mujer salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Se relajó en su sitio y se permitió tirarse en el futón. Si iba a quedarse una temporada allí hasta poder regresar, necesitaba tener la confianza de la dueña de la casa.

—Ya verás que confiarás en mí, Kikyo. Ya verás.

Y se durmió, estaba demasiado agotada.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Un nuevo día comenzaba y las tres mujeres dentro de la cabaña comenzaron a despertarse. Primero la mayor que inició su día barriendo las hojas cercanas al lugar mientras la niña —quien fue la segunda en despertar— hacía el desayuno para todas.

—¡Kaede! —la pequeña se asomó por la ventana, viendo a su hermana parar de barrer para mirarla.

—¿Sí?

—¿Esa muchacha ya despertó? —preguntó con aparente tranquilidad, pero su ceño fruncido anunciaba que comenzaba a irritarse.

—No, aún no, ¿Quieres que vaya a despertarla? —Kaede estaba a punto de irse para despertar a la invitada cuando escuchó una respuesta.

—No —musitó—, iré yo —Kaede pudo percibir cierto tono divertido en su voz, pero prefirió no decir nada y seguir con sus tareas.

—Sí, hermana.

Kikyo dejó la improvisada escoba contra una de las paredes de la cabaña, entró en el lugar y tomó una cubeta con agua. No es que fuese realmente tarde, no hacía ni una hora desde que se levantaron pero… solo por esta vez fingiría ser estricta. Siguió caminando por entre los pasillos, tocó la puerta de Kagome, pero como era de esperarse nadie contestó. Abrió la puerta y entró.

—Esa chiquilla sigue dormida —susurró con cierta frustración. Alzó el balde entre sus manos y tiró el contenido sobre la cama —¡Despierta! —de todos modos ese futón necesitaba lavarse.

—¡Está helada! —la azabache se incorporó en su sitio asustada por el repentino golpe del frío. Pero siguió gritando—¡Con un demonio Miroku, cuántas veces te he dicho que…!

Se calló de golpe, al notar un pantalón rojo en la habitación, obviamente no era el suyo. Levantó la mirada y se encontró con el ceño fruncido de su antecesora.

—Te he dicho que nos levantamos temprano cada mañana pero sigues aquí durmiendo —Oh, genial, empezaba la mañana con un sermón—. Que suerte que hoy le tocaba a Kaede cocinar o tendríamos que haberte esperado.

—Pe-pero… —tenía la ligera impresión de que aún en esta época ambas seguirían chocando.

—Ahora ve y cámbiate. Te esperamos para desayunar en la sala —tiró la cubeta vacía a un lado y se dio la vuelta para retirarse— Luego iremos a entrenar.

Estaba escurriendo su pelo cuando aquello llamó su atención ¿Entrenar?

—¿Qué? —creyó escuchar mal.

—Ayer dijiste que tenías poderes de sacerdotisa y debes entrenar como tal. A menos que no los tengas, claro —y sin más salió de la habitación.

Comenzaba a irritarle su forma de ser.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

—Muy bien, sostenla así. Un poco más arriba… ¡Qué más arriba!

—¡Es lo más arriba que puede estar!

—Sí que eres torpe, niña. Si así apuntas no entiendo cómo es que purificaste a ese demonio —se acercó intentando guiar a la chica, la cual no lograba utilizar la misma técnica que ella a pesar de que llevaba horas enseñándole.

—Hermana, creo que estás siendo muy estricta. Deja que descanse —la pelinegra se acercó a ambas implorando por un descanso para la joven, la cual comenzaba a sentirse fatigada— ¡Además quiero verte entrenar a ti! —agregó con entusiasmo.

Kikyo no pudo más que suspirar y murmurar un pequeño "bien" mientras que agarraba el arco de la joven y sacaba una flecha de su carcaj.

—Mira bien porque no voy a repetirlo —Kagome asintió—. Pones la pierna izquierda hacia atrás y doblas ligeramente el pie para estar firme en caso de que intenten derribarte. Con tu mano dominante colocas la flecha en el arco lo más alto posible… —Kagome vio fascinada la forma en que tensaba el arco, tan diestramente que bien parecía tener un punto que la guiaba hacia su objetivo— ¡Y disparas!

Soltó la flecha y ésta atravesó el aire con un ligero sonido, haciendo notar su velocidad. Atravesó los intentos fallidos —que Kagome llamaba "disparos"— con facilidad, dejando una flecha dentro de otra. La pelinegra se volteó y ambas aplaudieron ligeramente por su talento.

—Deja eso Kaede, sabes que no me gusta que me felicites —regañó.

—Pero hermana… si eres genial con el ar…

—Que no —Kagome frunció ligeramente los labios ante esto—. Ahora ve y practica un poco, tal vez tú sí puedas apuntar como digo.

Mientras que la niña asentía efusivamente e iba a practicar, las otras dos se sentaron en el césped a mirar.

—¿Por qué no quieres que te halague por tu puntería? —preguntó la azabache— Yo creo que eres muy buena.

—Que sea buena no quiere decir que yo lo desee —Kagome enarcó una ceja y Kikyo suspiró—. Ni siquiera tendría que hablar contigo sobre esto. Eres una extraña.

—No soy una extraña.

—Sí lo eres, tu historia carece de sentido. Tu respuesta fue demasiado sencilla —Kagome suspiró con hartazgo.

—¿No era que me habías creído? —preguntó volteando a mirarla.

—No, dije que suponía que tu historia era real pero no te creo realmente —sentenció con frialdad— ¡Ten cuidado con los pies Kaede, te tirarán si sigues así!

—¡Está bien, Kikyo! ¡Tendré más cuidado! —respondió la niña a unos metros de ellas. Intentando recordar cuál era el pie que debía llevar hacia atrás.

—Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que te diga? —Kagome intentaba retomar el tema. Entonces Kikyo volteó a mirarla con algo de seriedad.

—¿Qué tal si empiezas por no mentir?

—¿Eh? —Oh, carajo, la descubrieron.

—Hay algo que no me has dicho y que parece ser importante. Sería bueno que comenzaras por ahí…

—Y si no me crees, ¿Por qué dejaste que me quedara contigo? —preguntó efusivamente, intentando averiguar las intenciones que la sacerdotisa tenía con ella.

—Porque cuando toqué tu frente no sentí ningún Youki, ni te purificaste en caso de ser algún alma en pena —Kagome rió ante aquello y Kikyo no entendió. Si tan solo supiera que esa sería ella en unas cuantas décadas—. Además… hay algo en ti que se me hace extrañamente familiar.

Kagome pasó saliva ¿Ahora qué hacía? Decirle "Oh, eso es porque soy tu reencarnación que viene del futuro y te mentí y…" ¡No! Tenía que salir de esta y rápido.

—Es que… —comenzó.

—Tienes que saber que si te pasas de lista, te mataré. Lo sabes, ¿No? —no le prestó atención e intentó seguir con su relato.

—Yo sí te he dicho la verdad, Kikyo —mintió—. Fui echada y atacada mientras que intentaba buscar un lugar a donde ir. Además…

Entonces la vio levantarse y apuntarle con el arco justo entre los ojos.

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que quería la verdad.

—¡Esa es la verdad! —se puso de pie, aún con la flecha apuntando a su nariz.

—¡Sabes que no lo es! Estás mintiendo. Ahora dime, ¿Qué te pasó? ¿Fuiste confundida con un demonio? ¿Ladrona? ¿Concubina? —Kagome permanecía impasible ante todas aquellas acusaciones— ¿Un hombre tal vez? —no tan impasible.

Su mirada bajó y volvió a sentarse.

—Es un hombre entonces —sentenció la mayor y bajó ligeramente el arco.

—Sí.

—¿Escapaste del matrimonio? —no es que quisiera consolarla, solo que finalmente sabría lo que esa chica traía entre manos.

—Se fue con otra mujer —corrigió—. Encontró a su antiguo amor, más hermosa y más lista, con mucho más poder… y yo no creí poder soportarlo. Así que escapé —su voz se escuchaba cada vez más opaca y juraría que estaba por llorar.

—A pesar de que una sacerdotisa no deba enamorarse… no puedo juzgarte —mencionó dejando el arco y sentándose a su lado nuevamente.

—¿Eh?

—Debe ser un desgraciado —continuó—. Aunque en el fondo todos lo son —Kikyo rió ligeramente y para Kagome no pudo haber risa más hermosa.

—Sí… tal vez tengas razón —musitó—. Necesitaba un lugar en el que pensar y no verlos —sin darse cuenta estaba siendo sincera y obteniendo consuelo de la persona menos esperada.

—Fue entonces que te topaste con el demonio —alzó su vista sorprendida ¿Kikyo le había creído esa parte?

—Sí, y por mi torpeza terminé cayendo en ese viejo pozo —en realidad fue por su torpeza que todo el viaje comenzó.

—Aunque no lo creas… el amor es algo hermoso y creo que bien podría envidiarte por eso —comentó la pelinegra volteando a verla—. Las sacerdotisas no deben enamorarse, pero muchas lo hacen a pesar de que puedan perder su título. En cambio yo… al ser la guardiana de la perla no puedo ni soñar con eso —su voz se fue tornando gélida y sombría— porque todos vendrán por ella en cuanto me descuide.

—Yo no creo que sea así —susurró y ambas dejaron de mirarse—. Creo que el amor se puede encontrar en cualquier parte o en cualquier rango. No importa si es de una madre a un hijo, a una pareja o una hermana, de un sirviente a una doncella o inclusive entre especies —no pudo evitar recordar a cierta cruza entre demonios y humanos—. Tal vez seas tú misma quien ahuyenta el amor, Kikyo —la otra la miró casi ofendida—. No hablo en ese sentido. Más bien, creo que no te has dignado a buscarlo más allá del que encuentras en Kaede.

Ambas miraron a la mencionada que seguía practicando, ahora intentando calcular la altura adecuada para la flecha que se encontraba ubicada en el arco.

—Quiero decir que todos cargamos con responsabilidades —siguió— pero algunas son más pesadas que otras y eso no debe impedirnos encontrar el amor.

A pesar del daño que InuYasha pudo haberle hecho, seguía siendo el dueño de su corazón y los recuerdos juntos permanecerían intactos. Al menos eso le quedaba.

Se quedaron en silencio mientras procesaban lo anteriormente dicho. Se las notaba más relajadas y a simple vista incluso podrían parecer amigas.  
Kaede soltó una flecha y logró hacerla avanzar unos metros antes de que la gravedad hiciera su trabajo. Se desilusionó por su tiro mediocre, pero un sonido rompió el silencio.

—Buen trabajo Kaede, lo has hecho bien —su hermana estaba sentada en el césped con Kagome a su lado y ambas aplaudían en señal de orgullo. ¿No que a Kikyo no le gustaba aquello?

—Gracias —la pequeña se acercó velozmente con el arco en manos y se lo entregó—, creo que he practicado suficiente por hoy.

—Claro. Ven Kagome —ante lo dicho ésta volteó a mirarla sorprendida mientras se ponía de pie. Era la primera vez que la llamaba por su nombre sin ningún tipo de burla—, tengo que enseñarte la posición para tirar adecuadamente. Espero que hayas estado mirando a Kaede.

—¿No era que no ibas a repetirlo?

Las tres rieron y Kagome se sintió, por primera vez desde que había llegado, bienvenida en aquel sitio.

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **¡Hola! Normalmente llego a editar dos capítulos por día, pero ayer quedé bloqueada con el capítulo cuatro porque sentí que apresuraba las cosas y esa no era la idea. Así que aunque intenté seguir con el borrador simplemente quedaba horrible, por lo que tuve que borrarlo y reescribirlo completamente. Fue una pesadilla.**

 **A la chica que me comentó que a Kagome le faltaba mentir más ¡Era por este motivo! Jajaja cualquiera podría darse cuenta de que Kagome mentía, si lo hacía muy creíble entonces no podría haber hecho esta parte. ¡Muchas gracias por comentar!**

 **Una pequeña advertencia: los guiones. En Wattpad suelen cambiar a guiones cortos (-) pero yo escribo los capítulos con guiones largos (—) así que a veces la aplicación cambia eso y queda horrible. Avísenme cada vez que pase para que pueda corregirlo.**

 **En fin, ¡Aquí tienen su capítulo! Este es más largo así que espero que lo disfruten ¡Un besooo!**


	5. ºCapítulo 5º

**ºDISCLAIMER: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **ºCapítulo 5º**

Esa mañana era tranquila. El calor no era tan abrazador como otros días y la brisa lo hacía más llevadero aún.

Kikyo se encontraba sentada en la entrada de la cabaña mientras disfrutaba del agradable calor, el mismo que ahora estaba secando la ropa de las tres en una cuerda al costado del lugar. Abrió sus ojos que hasta entonces se encontraban cerrados y fijó la vista en su hermana menor.

—Oye Kaede, ¿Ya se levantó? —la pequeña dejó de jugar con una pequeña mariposa para mirarla y contestar.

—No, aún no. Ha de estar cansada.

Kikyo rodó los ojos ¿Cansada de qué? Se levantó y tomó la cubeta que estaba preparada a su lado. La niña solamente sonrió y siguió jugando con el colorido insecto, esperando que pronto llegasen los gritos de la muchacha.

El día de hoy le tocaba a Kikyo preparar el desayuno pero prefirió esperar a que todas estuviesen despiertas para empezar, claro que una se demoró más de lo usual y no pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con molestia ante aquello. Era cierto que desde esa pequeña "charla" había sido un poco más amable con la chica, pero tampoco iba a permitir que durmiera hasta el mediodía.

Se paró frente a la puerta y la deslizó con rapidez. Tomó la cubeta —que estos días había sido su más fiel amiga— y la arrojó contra el futón sin siquiera mirar.

—¡Levántate Kagome, no puedes ser tan perezosa! Mañana te toca a ti hacer el desayuno y no pienso volver a…

—¿Volver a qué, Kikyo? —la mencionada dio media vuelta, encontrándose con la chica ya lista y con el cabello a medio cepillar. Aparentemente llevaba tiempo de estar levantada —¿Ocurre algo? —volvió a preguntar.

—No… es solo que creí que estabas dormida de nuevo...

—Después de tanto tiempo creo que extrañaré ser una sirena —rió divertida por el comentario.

—¿Qué es una sirena?

Cierto, Kikyo no conocía los seres mitológicos de los que se hablaba en su época. Rió más fuerte y le restó importancia a lo anteriormente dicho.

—No es nada. Vamos, te ayudaré a preparar el desayuno —mencionó arrastrándola de la manga del traje.

Luego de desayunar cada quien realizó sus tareas correspondientes. Kaede limpió la casa, Kagome descolgó y dobló la ropa mientras que Kikyo barría el exceso de tierra que había afuera. Cuando terminaron era casi la hora del almuerzo, esta vez le tocaba a Kagome y estaba por empezar con su deber cuando notó que la sacerdotisa se acercaba a ella con un caballo detrás. La miró con curiosidad.

—¿Pasa algo, Kikyo? ¿Te irás? —preguntó.

—Sí, tengo un parto previsto para hoy por la tarde. Si voy en caballo seguramente llegaré a tiempo para preparar el lugar.

Kagome sabía de sobra que era cierto, ya había visto a Kaede calcular las fechas de partos minuciosamente y partir tan pronto terminaba sus tareas. Volvía casi al anochecer, con una sonrisa de cansancio y anunciando que había una nueva criatura en el mundo. Nunca fallaba, ni una sola vez.

—Ya veo, te deseo suerte entonces —la vio subirse al corcel y le sonrió amablemente desde abajo.

—Te encargo la aldea, Kagome.

—¿Eh? —¿Justo a ella? ¿Por qué?

—Haz demostrado tener el poder de una gran sacerdotisa —explicó—. No podría encargarle esto a otra persona, cuida bien de todos —le pareció percibir cierto tono amistoso. Ante aquello solo pudo sonreír con más ganas.

—Claro, ten fe y vuelve pronto.

El caballo dio media vuelta y se perdió en la espesura del bosque.

Daría su mejor esfuerzo.

》》》》》》》》》》》》》》

Desde esa charla en el entrenamiento ambas se estaban llevando mejor. No es que fueran amigas, pero Kagome cada vez se sentía menos incómoda y Kikyo perdía sus sospechas poco a poco. A veces decía algo con respecto al clima y la mayor le contestaba. Se podía decir que estaba conociendo una etapa que creyó inexistente en aquella mujer y eso le alegraba, no parecía ser tan mala como demostraría en un futuro.

—Kagome-chan, ¿Ocurre algo? No has tocado tu comida —interrumpió Kaede.

—¿Ah? No, nada. Solo estaba pensando —contestó. Se había perdido demasiado en sus pensamientos y la niña se había dado cuenta.

—Ya es de noche y mi hermana no ha regresado, ¿Crees que algo malo haya pasado?

—No creo Kaede, un parto suele ser difícil. Estoy segura de que todo está bien —explicó.

—Sí, debe ser —Kaede no se veía muy segura, pero se obligaba a creer en las palabras de la joven.

La azabache revolvió el cabello de la pequeña animándola a comer y restándole importancia al asunto. Pero lo cierto era que le preocupaba la demora de la mayor, si se separaban por mucho tiempo los demonios no tardarían en distinguir la presencia de dos perlas de Shikon. Durante su corto tiempo en esa época descubrió que tanto Kikyo como cualquier otro demonio no podrían distinguir la esencia de las dos perlas al estar relativamente cerca una de la otra. Claro que si se separaban mucho tiempo eso ya no funcionaría tan bien como hasta ahora.

Terminaron de comer, se desearon buenas noches y se fueron a dormir. Aunque a una de las dos le seguía preocupando la demora de la sacerdotisa por lo que no duró mucho tiempo en el futón y se sentó a esperarla en la sala mientras calentaba un poco de estofado. Seguramente tendría hambre por llegar a esas horas.

Aunque la preocupación por la sacerdotisa la mantenía despierta, el agotamiento físico comenzó a hacer estragos en su cuerpo a medida que pasaba el tiempo y cada vez le costaba más quedarse despierta. Se pellizcó varias veces pero no parecía mejorar su condición por lo que hundió la cabeza en la cubeta con agua fría que descansaba a un lado suyo.

—Al fin —murmuró con el rostro goteando y el pelo pegado a sus costados. Al menos de algo sirvió el castigo que Kikyo había ideado para ella.

Consiguió despabilarse un poco y continuó con su vigilia otro par de horas.

—No lo entiendo, ya debería haber llegado. El parto no pudo haber sido tan difícil, a menos que…

 _A menos que la madre haya muerto…_

Pensó con horror y tristeza. En dicho caso, Kikyo debería quedarse a dirigir el funeral y limpiar los objetos de la difunta. Sabía bien que aquello podía tardar entre uno y tres días, pero… no, dudaba que algo así fuese posible. Sobretodo si hablábamos de la todopoderosa Kikyo, ¿No?

—Despierta.

—¿Qué?

—¡Qué despiertes!

—¡Estoy despierta!

—No, no lo estás.

Sintió un golpe en su rostro que la dejó aturdida unos segundos, ¿Eso fue una bofetada? Pero… ¿De quién? Se levantó sobresaltada pensando en qué momento se quedó dormida si hasta hace poco estaba sentada vigilando la entrada…

No pudo pensar mucho tiempo. Sintió un ligero temblor bajo sus pies y no dudó en tomar su arco y flechas para pelear. Si bien algo había aprendido en su tiempo con los muchachos era a identificar no solo presencias sino también movimientos dependiendo del demonio. En este caso, su intuición le decía que se trataba de uno bastante grande y que ni bien se acercara a la aldea el temblor se podría asemejar a un terremoto nivel seis.

Corrió la pequeña cortina de paja y el viento la golpeó con violencia. Miró las cabañas alrededor y vio a niños y mujeres salir fuera para ver lo que estaba pasando mientras que los hombres iban a la herrería a buscar armas. No hizo falta buscar su energía, las copas de los árboles se encargaron de avisarle al pueblo entero dónde se encontraba el demonio.

Casi salía del bosque mientras caminaba torpemente, su gigantesca cabeza rojiza y de ojos amarillos era lo único que lograba verse de todo su cuerpo ya que quedaba por encima de los árboles. Alzaba las manos lentamente y luego las dejaba caer con pesadez, aparentemente intentando atrapar algo. No tardaron mucho en divisar a la sacerdotisa del lugar intentando controlar su caballo mientras esquivaba las gigantescas manos del ogro.

—¡Con una mierda, no huyas a la aldea yegua estúpida!

Cada vez se acercaba más al pequeño pueblo. Intentó perderlo entre los árboles, utilizando su grotesco tamaño en su contra. Aún así logró entrar y despedazar los árboles del lugar, para peor la maldita yegua reconoció la zona y no dudó en escapar hacia su hogar. Al correr por el lugar y esquivar los obstáculos no tenía tiempo para lanzar flecha alguna ya que, aunque lograra interceptarlo, la yegua probablemente cambiaría de dirección y le haría perder el equilibrio.

—Mierda —susurró.

Kagome notó que todos estaban quietos en sus lugares, algunos aterrados por su descomunal tamaño, otros esperando una orden. Decidió ser ella quien diera esa orden.

—¡Mujeres y niños, corran al refugio! Hombres —todos la miraron— ¡Síganme!

No esperó a que contestaran ni a que le trajeran un condenado caballo —el cual tampoco sabría manejar—, simplemente corrió hacia el comienzo de la aldea. Otro poco y el ogro saldría del bosque.

Kikyo se sintió aliviada de ver a Kagome corriendo hacia el lugar, pero su rostro cambió completamente al ver la mano del demonio casi sobre ella. Cerró los ojos y sintió el fuerte impacto contra el suelo, arañando su rostro y cubriéndolo de tierra. Al parecer el ogro había tropezado con un árbol demasiado grande, tal vez el que hace días había caído a causa de una fuerte tormenta, y sin poder evitarlo alargó su mano en un último intento por atraparla. Consiguiendo así derribar a su yegua y cortar una de sus patas en el transcurso. Miró a un costado, su arco y flechas estaban bastante lejos pero los alcanzaría si corría. Kagome aún estaba lejos como para ayudarla. Intentó moverse, pero resultó inútil…

—¿Pero qué…? —miró su tobillo, estaba ligeramente torcido y le dolía demasiado. No pudo evitar quejarse por el dolor y un poco por la frustración.

Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos al ver al ogro arrastrarse fuera del bosque y colocar la mano peligrosamente cerca de Kikyo. ¿Por qué ella no se movía? Algo debía andar mal, tal vez estaba herida. Debía apresurarse.

La yegua que yacía moribunda casi a un lado suyo fue arrojada con fuerza lejos, cayendo en algún lugar del bosque. Pobre animal, pensó.

Sintió un dolor atroz en su tobillo y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de dolor, observando que la tenía presa de sus garras e intentaba arrastrarla con él. Logró concentrarse lo suficiente como para guiar su poder espiritual hacia la zona que el demonio estaba tocando, soltándola al instante y notando que de su mano comenzaba a salir algo de vapor. Aprovechó esos pocos segundos de tregua para arrastrarse lo más rápido posible hacia donde yacían las flechas y el arco. Ganando algunos metros de distancia entre ambos.

Kagome finalmente llegó al lugar y se interpuso entre Kikyo y el demonio sin miedo alguno. No utilizaría la técnica que su ahora mentora le había enseñado, no tenía tiempo que perder. Puso el pie que se le antojó hacia atrás, los hombros relajados y la flecha en el medio, liberando poco a poco su energía.

El ogro reparó entonces en su presencia y la de los aldeanos que no tardarían en alcanzarlos pero fijó sus ojos exclusivamente en ella, algo que por suerte Kikyo no notó.

—¡Dame la perla!

Kagome quedó petrificada en el lugar ante lo dicho, pero en cuanto lo vio estirar su otra mano hacia ella —con claras intenciones de atraparla— volvió en sí.

—¡Qué me la des!

El pánico que sintió de solo pensar que podría adueñarse no de una sino de dos perlas de Shikon por una cobardía suya la hizo soltar la decisiva flecha casi por inercia y perforar directamente el corazón del ogro que no tardó mucho en desintegrarse.

Volteó la mirada hacia Kikyo que seguía en el suelo, ahora siendo observada por los aldeanos quienes parecían intentar recomponerse de su rápida carrera. Se arrodilló a un lado de ella e intentó revisarla.

—¿Estás bien, Kikyo? Déjame verte.

—No es nada, estoy bien —negó, pero el quejido que dejó escapar al moverse un poco le advirtió que no era así.

—Anda Kikyo, sólo quiero ayudarte —la mayor la miró indecisa, pero al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar quedarse quieta mientras la revisaba.

Le quitó las sandalias y el calcetín con extremo cuidado, podría ser una fractura. Cuando la tela pasó por el tobillo observó a Kikyo tensarse un poco por el dolor. Dirigió su mirada al pie, estaba ligeramente hinchado pero no cambiaba de color. Su pie tampoco había dado una vuelta de 180º por lo que se sintió ligeramente aliviada.

—Es solo un esguince —dio el veredicto.

—¿Un qué? —los aldeanos la miraron curiosos y ella sonrió levemente.

—Te haz roto un ligamento, Kikyo. Por fortuna no hay ningún hueso roto así que con algo de reposo se curará y tendrás que ejercitarlo para que vuelva a tener la elasticidad de antes.

Lo sabía bien, en una ocasión ella misma lo sufrió al pisar mal en la calle y hundirse en un pequeño pozo. Le tomó casi un año volver a como estaba antes pero al menos no necesitó sesiones de kinesiología.

—¿Y todo eso lo sabe solamente con mirarlo? —preguntó uno de los más jóvenes— Ni siquiera la ha tocado.

—Ammm… pues, sí —sonrió nerviosa.

—¡Tenemos a una sacerdotisa muy lista, señores! Con su ayuda y la señorita Kikyo pronto no tendremos nada que temer.

Los vitoreos no se hicieron esperar y ella volvió a sonreír, esta vez complacida.

 _Al menos en esta época era más lista que "su querida Kikyo"._

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡Ahhhh! Cada vez amo más esta historia. No tienen idea de lo que me cuesta hacer "largos" los capítulos, hacen que me bloquee**

 **Quiero agradecer a las personitas que siguen esta historia y han estado comentando en ambas plataformas. Sobretodo al chico que me hablaba de los detalles en este fanfic, ¡Lo tomaré en cuenta!**

 **Oh y a la chica que también comentó que cree haber visto esta historia en otro sitio ¡No te preocupes! Este fanfic es mío y puede que te estés confundiendo ya que hay muy pocos con esta temática en español (cuatro que recuerdo ahora) por lo que es fácil confundirlos. Lo más seguro es que te hayas acordado de "Destino" de Eiko007 o de "Comenzar de nuevo". Son fanfics muy conocidos, pero quería dejar en claro que no se trata de plagio de ninguna de las dos partes. Gracias por hacerme saber tu posible sospecha jajaja**

 **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo y no olviden comentar!**

 **19.7.18**


	6. ºCapítulo 6º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **ºCapítulo 6º**

La noche había sido dura para todos. Sobretodo para Kagome, quien había tenido que restaurar el orden y cuidar de Kikyo al mismo tiempo.

Cargaba una cesta vacía mientras caminaba por las calles de la aldea. Miró el papel en sus manos repleto de números hechos con tinta y no pudo evitar suspirar de puro alivio. Afortunadamente había amanecido y todos los hombres habían regresado junto a sus familias, el papel entre sus manos solamente era un conteo de las familias y sus posibles fallecidos.

Resultado: Ninguno.

Gracias a Dios había logrado mantener la calma y conducir a toda la gente a un refugio cercano a la aldea, destruir al demonio y curar a Kikyo. ¿Quién diría que podría llegar a ser tan frágil?

—¿Excelencia?

Sus ojos se posaron en la pequeña mujer que se encontraba en frente suyo. Tenía un vientre ligeramente abultado, pero no debía de pasar los quince años. Cierto, en esa época se acostumbraba casarse entre los trece y catorce años. Sonrió y la invitó a hablar con la mirada.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es la señorita Kikyo, ha despertado y solicita su presencia.

—Oh, iré en cuanto pueda —no debía alejarse mucho de la mujer, miró la cesta en sus manos y suspiró.

La joven hizo una pequeña reverencia y se perdió de vista entre las demás cabañas. Una vez que no pudo verla más se dispuso a caminar lentamente hacia la choza donde se encontraba descansando Kikyo.

—Estoy demasiado cansada —alzó la vista hacia el cielo, anunciando que apenas comenzaba el día—, no veo la hora de irme a dormir.

Lo cierto es que no solamente la noche la había agotado sino su propia energía, la cual mantenía activa desde el incidente con aquel desagradable demonio. Si mantenía su poder lo suficientemente alto podía cubrir la esencia de la perla y así podría permanecer un poco más alejada de la sacerdotisa, aunque también se volvía un blanco fácil al revelar de una manera tan evidente su propia ubicación.

Divisó la cabaña de la anciana Kaede—que en este momento era de Kikyo— repleta de gente en el exterior, probablemente pidiendo pasar para ver el estado de su tan amada sacerdotisa.

—No, no pueden pasar aún —escuchó la voz infantil de Kaede pedir algo de calma.

—Pero necesitamos verla, queremos saber si está bien —habló uno.

—Y yo necesito su bendición —luego otro.

—Mi mujer parirá dentro de tres noches, ¿La señorita Kikyo podrá atenderla? —y otro…

Las voces sonaban desesperadas o preocupadas y luchaban por entrar en el lugar, siendo contenidos débilmente por las manos de la niña y su empeño en calmarlos.

—Buenos días —saludó, ganando la atención de los hombres y mujeres de la aldea que voltearon a verla casi inmediatamente.

Abrieron una fila para que pudiera pasar y dejaron de empujar a la pequeña quien suspiró de alivio. Los vio inclinarse con respeto a medida que ella avanzaba y no pudo más que sonreír por dentro. Tal vez así la habrían tratado los aldeanos si ella hubiera sido elegida por InuYasha, si se hubiera quedado a vivir para siempre en aquel lugar…

Apretó los puños y corrió lentamente la cortina, buscando a la sacerdotisa con la mirada.

—Hermana, Kagome-chan ha llegado —oyó la voz de la pequeña anunciar su presencia y la siguió hasta la habitación contigua.

Primero entró Kaede, arrodillándose al lado de su hermana mayor mientras veía su pie vendado. Intentando percibir alguna incomodidad. Por otro lado, la mirada de Kikyo chocó con la de Kagome quien aún se encontraba en el umbral de la puerta.

—Déjanos solas Kaede, ve a jugar —ordenó.

—Sí, llámame si necesitas algo —sonrió alegremente y salió lentamente de la habitación, no sin antes hacerle una pequeña reverencia a la azabache en señal de despedida.

Kagome se sintió un poco nerviosa, no le agradaba quedarse mucho tiempo a solas con Kikyo y menos en su propia habitación. Sentía como si tuviera algún tipo de ventaja sobre ella, que patética forma de pensar.

—Entra Kagome, puedes estar tranquila —su voz sonó un poco más amigable esta vez.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí y se arrodilló junto al pie de la pelinegra, observando el vendaje que hace unas horas le había colocado.

—¿Ya no te duele? —preguntó intentando deshacerse de la incomodidad.

—No te llamé aquí para que revises mi tobillo —ambas se miraron y la azabache pudo notar una ligera sonrisa proveniente de la otra—. Más bien quería agradecerte.

—¿Eh?

—Y disculparme.

Doble "¿Eh?"

—P-pero… ¿Por qué? —sus ojos demostraban incredulidad.

—Me salvaste la vida a pesar de la forma en que te he tratado estos días —aclaró— y veo que tampoco aprovechaste mi debilidad para quedarte con la perla. Eso demuestra que eres una buena persona.

—N-no es nada...

—Muchas gracias.

Percibió el tono de genuino agradecimiento y comodidad. Kagome no pudo más que sonreír y murmurar un:

—No es nada —esta vez con total seguridad.

—Parece que los aldeanos te han aceptado.

—¿Aceptado?

—Cuando venías ellos te han reverenciado, ¿No?

—Pues... sí. Fue extraño —admitió.

—Significa que te han aceptado como nueva sacerdotisa de la aldea. Claro, eso si deseas quedarte.

Kagome se sorprendió ante sus palabras ¿Quedarse? Creyó que este sería el fin de su corto viaje. Kikyo se había deshecho de las sospechas hacia ella y por ende debía partir a quién sabe dónde... pero... quedarse era una opción que no había considerado. Levantó la vista que no supo en qué momento había bajado y observó el rostro de su encarnación, parecía gustosa de saber que se quedaría con ella y su hermana. Sintió calidez en su pecho y no dudó ni un segundo más.

—Claro que acepto, Kikyo. Me quedaré aquí para cuidar la aldea junto a ti.

—Eso es bueno, puedes quedarte el tiempo que desees.

Las dos sonrieron ante el nuevo acuerdo. Kikyo tendría a quien la ayudase con sus labores y Kagome un lugar al que volver en tanto seguía buscando respuestas por su indeseado viaje.

—Por cierto... —Kikyo llamó su atención.

—¿Ummm?

—¿Dónde conseguiste este ungüento? —preguntó extrañada, observando su vendaje coloreado de un ligero verde a causa de la pasta.

—Oh, pues lo usa... —no podía decirle que solía utilizarlo la anciana Kaede— suelen utilizarlo en mi aldea —corrigió.

—Nunca había visto esta planta —miró entonces a la muchacha—. Eres lista, Kagome.

Ella solo sonrió, sintiendo que por una vez servía para algo.

—Inclusive puedo mover mi pie, no siento nada.

—Me alegra escuchar eso, Kikyo. Aunque debes reposar de todas formas —contestó—. Bueno, si ya no me necesitas debo irme a buscar más.

La sacerdotisa solo asintió y Kagome se despidió con una pequeña reverencia. Tomó la cesta de paja que había dejado en la entrada y se dirigió al bosque, ahora mucho más calmada.

Finalmente había ganado la confianza de Kikyo.

Pasó por un claro, el árbol sagrado e inclusive la cascada donde solía bañarse. Caminó otro poco hasta divisar algunos arbustos y pastizales ligeramente altos, sin dudarlo se adentro en dicho lugar.

Dejó la cesta en el suelo y se agachó para examinar lo que había allí: Consuelda. Una hierba medicinal que Kaede le había enseñado hace un tiempo cuando InuYasha y su grupo llegaron realmente agotados. Con calambres en todo el cuerpo, algunos moretones y una Sango que tenía un esguince en el tobillo derecho —producto de un mal cálculo con su Hiraikotsu—.

Recordó que Kaede le había pedido ayuda para subir el pequeño cerro y terminó acompañándola todo el viaje.

 _—Anciana Kaede, ¿Cómo descubrió esta planta? El lugar queda realmente lejos y nunca la había visto._

 _—pregunto curiosa al tener la hierba entre sus manos_

 _—Yo no fui quien la descubrió —Kagome abrió sus ojos ligeramente sorprendida—. Fue una aldeana —corrigió._

 _—¿Una aldeana?_

 _—Sí, ahora debe de haber muerto, pero realmente nos ayudó por aquella época —la sonrisa que Kaede mostró dejaba ver que había llegado a apreciar a aquella joven y Kagome no pudo evitar preguntar._

 _—¿Cómo fue que la encontró?_

 _—La verdad no tengo idea, mi niña —rió— Verás, hace algunas décadas, cuando mi hermana Kikyo aún vivía llegó una forastera a nuestra aldea. Ahora no recuerdo su nombre ni su rostro, perdona la memoria de esta anciana._

 _Kagome la miró con comprensión y algo de tristeza, debía de ser desesperante perder la memoria con el paso de los años. Pero aún así siguió escuchando como hace tiempo no lo hacía._

 _—Ella hizo este impresionante hallazgo. Hace tiempo no teníamos nuevas herramientas para curarnos, pero un día simplemente apareció. Fue una época muy feliz para nuestra aldea._

 _—¿Y nunca supo cómo es que ella sabía de esa planta?_

 _—No, niña, sospecho que debían de utilizar la planta a menudo en su aldea._

 _—Ya veo... ¿Y qué pasó con ella?_

 _—¿Con la muchacha? Seguramente escapó por la noche. Todos la extrañaron mucho, solían decir que era la sacerdotisa más hermosa que se vio alguna vez._

 _—¿Más que Kikyo? —no pudo evitarlo ¿Realmente existía alguien capaz de superar en belleza a esa mujer?_

 _—Mucho más. A veces desearía recordar su rostro, ¿Sabes? Debió haber sido una linda joven —soltó con ligera tristeza._

Esa fue una de las pocas veces que Kaede le habló de lo que fue una vez su pueblo. Luego de eso pasaron el resto de la tarde recogiendo hierbas medicinales, pero sobretodo esa en específico.

—Consuelda —susurró—, sirve para esguinces, contusiones y úlceras.

La anciana Kaede se había encargado de enseñarle lo máximo posible durante sus días de descanso en la cabaña. Probablemente teniendo esperanzas de que ella se convirtiera en su sucesora.

Bajó la mirada hacia la canasta que estaba lejos de llenarse, todavía quedaban un par de plantas por levantar. Suspiró un poco frustrada, aquello iba a llevar tiempo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡Hola nuevamente! Creo que es el primer Long-fic que no abandono y actualizo tan regularmente. Me siento tan felizzzz. Sobretodo por los comentarios que he recibido estos días**

 **El que más me ha llegado es el comentario de la chica diciendo que estoy superando a los que ya han sido escritos con esta temática ¡Lloré frente a mis amigos! La verdad estaba llena de inseguridades, no creía llegarle a los talones a ninguna de esas historias pero gracias a tus palabras he podido recuperar mi seguridad y poner más empeño en lo que escribo**

 **Por desgracia tengo una semana más de vacaciones ¡Y no he movido ni un dedo para hacer las tareas del colegio! Así que es probable que en algún momento me atrase un poco por estar completando las cosas.**

 **¡Ya estoy por escribir el capítulo siete! Y las fechas que colocaré aquí abajo serán del día en que terminé de editar el archivo:**

 **19.7.18**


	7. ºCapítulo 7º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **ºCapítulo 7º**

—Bien, dóblalo hacia la izquierda… ahora hacia la derecha —la otra hizo una pequeña mueca, evitando mover nuevamente la zona adolorida—. Aunque duela debes ejercitarlo, Kikyo.

La vio suspirar y cerrar los ojos mientras se dejaba guiar intentando no quejarse.

Sintió su pie ser girado en todas las direcciones posibles, siempre con amabilidad pero no por ello dolía menos. Cerró fuertemente los ojos y apretó la sábana debajo suyo, la menor notó esto.

—Lamento ser tan brusca, Kikyo pero debo hacerlo así —soltó apenada.

—No te preocupes —respondió mientras cerraba un poco los ojos a causa del dolor—. Prefiero tener el pie así a estar muerta.

Kikyo rió ante eso último y Kagome la miró incrédula, por lo que la mayor se apresuró a hablar.

—Quiero decir —comenzó— que el ogro era demasiado grande. Es probable que sin tu ayuda él ahora tendría la perla y yo estaría irremediablemente muerta.

Aparentemente Kikyo pensó que los últimos gritos del demonio iban dirigidos hacia ella... Gracias a Dios que no captó el doble mensaje. Kagome asintió en su dirección, sintiéndose halagada por las palabras de la sacerdotisa.

—Por cierto...

—¿Mmm? —continuó girando el pie desinteresadamente.

—¿Cómo supiste del refugio?

Se tensó, lo supo porque dejó de masajear su tobillo. Posó sus ojos en la joven, intentando ver el por qué de su reacción.

—En... —carraspeó— en mi aldea también tenían uno.

Kikyo la escudriñó disimuladamente con la mirada, pero no pudo percibir la mentira. Debía dejar ese mal hábito de medir dos veces a las personas. Se relajó y volvió a sostener las sábanas cuando sintió que su pie era girado hacia el lado opuesto.

—Creo que podríamos poner costales con comida y algunos jarrones con agua —soltó—, en caso de que tengamos que ocultarnos por días en ese lugar.

—¿Lo hacen también en tu aldea?

—No —meneó la cabeza ligeramente. Era una idea que nunca se había atrevido a decir pero que creía necesaria implementar.

Kikyo lo meditó unos minutos, Kagome casi se arrepintió de haberle sugerido aquello a la autoridad del pueblo. Estaba por retractarse cuando se encontró con la mirada de la otra mujer.

—No es mala idea.

Y Kagome supo que eso era un sí rotundo, no pudo más que sonreír y agradecerle con la mirada mientras continuaba con el masaje.

Cuando comenzó a acostumbrarse a la sensación notó que la muchacha tomaba un pequeño cuenco y con sus dedos extraía un poco de la pastosa sustancia. Procedió a masajear la zona afectada hasta que el ungüento casi desapareció y volvió a colocarle fuertemente el vendaje.

—Listo Kikyo, a la misma hora mañana —finalizó feliz la más joven.

La sacerdotisa asintió en su dirección.

La vio incorporarse lentamente y atar su cabello con aquel característico listón así que salió del lugar dándole algo de privacidad para cambiarse.  
Se sentó en una de las rocas cercanas a la entrada mientras miraba fijamente el bosque frente a ella, permitiéndose divagar.  
Habían pasado apenas tres días desde lo sucedido con el ogro. Se estaba sintiendo demasiado cómoda en ese lugar, pero debería irse en algún momento, la gran incógnita era ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?

Bueno, la última no contaba realmente. La perla que continuamente la acompañaba podría ser su boleto a la libertad. Por alguna extraña razón seguía sintiendo su energía emanar de ella, como si aún funcionara. Pero... la perla de Shikon solo puede conceder un deseo y si no fue ella quien la trajo a esta época ¿Quién entonces? ¿Cuál era su misión en ese lugar?  
Sea lo que sea, estaba segura de que tenía que ver con la perla y las cosas que dijo esa noche, pero había algo más… algo que no podía ver, tal vez estaba demasiado distraída o… no había pasado aún.

Suspiró hacia arriba, haciendo volar ligeramente su flequillo mientras inflaba las mejillas en un gesto de total hartazgo.

Kagome no podía estar más agotada. Claro que por fuera no lo demostraba y siempre se encontraba dispuesta a ayudar, pero juraría que empezaba a ver futones en la cara de los aldeanos. Tener que ser consejera y estar al tanto de todo la desgastaba considerablemente.

Despejar el bosque había costado algo de trabajo. Tuvieron que talar los árboles dañados y llevarlos al pueblo para convertirlos en leña mientras que los más sanos intentaron ser restaurados. Los últimos días se mantuvo del bosque a la aldea y de la aldea al bosque, siempre cargando una responsabilidad con cada lugar. Afortunadamente su deber con la naturaleza estaba por finalizar y solo le restaba cuidar del pie de Kikyo por las mañanas antes de que ella se marchara a hacer sus deberes. Porque, gracias a Dios, todavía tenían a la verdadera sacerdotisa para hacerse cargo de todo.

Continuó observando el bosque —ahora un poco más desierto—, parecía como si la llamara y es que hace tiempo no tenía su propio espacio para pensar.

Vio a Kikyo salir de la cabaña cojeando levemente, siendo ayudada por su arco. Se alejó rumbo a las asiendas, probablemente quería ver los cultivos de esta temporada para controlar las posibles plagas. Suspiró, finalmente alguien tomaría su puesto por algunas horas.

—Estoy realmente cansada...

Fue entonces que una idea cruzó por su mente, casi podía sentir la bombilla sobre su cabeza.

Miró hacia ambos lados, nadie parecía prestarle atención, todo estaba normal. Sonrió pícaramente por un momento ¿Y si se iba para tener su bien merecido descanso? Claro que podría dormir en la cabaña de Kikyo y Kaede, pero la niña estaría corriendo por los pasillos y tendría que vigilarla. Lo mejor sería irse a donde nadie pudiera verla y relajarse por un buen tiempo... sí, eso haría.

Se paró lentamente, no queriendo demostrar su ansiedad por quedarse a solas y con un poco de esfuerzo aumentó su energía. Si pretendía separarse de Kikyo más le valía que no sintiera la perla cerca —mejor dicho la otra perla— o estaba segura de que su cuerpo no sería más que un hermoso puercoespín.

Bien, era ahora o nunca.

》》》》》》》》》

—Entonces coménteme las últimas novedades, señor.

—Bueno, no han habido nuevas plagas de babosas desde que la sacerdotisa Kagome nos recomendó tirar agua con sal.

Kikyo asintió. Bastaba con solo mirar el lugar para notar que aquel camino transparente y luminoso —característico de las babas— ya no se encontraba en el lugar. Y pensar que hasta hace unas semanas debían de matar a aquellos diablillos a mano, uno por uno.

—Pero ayer por la tarde la pequeña Nabiki vio a una serpiente entre las cañas.

—¿La mordió? —si era así, la pequeña podría fallecer en días, tal vez horas.

—No, por fortuna comenzó a correr en zigzag y la serpiente no logró alcanzarla. Tal y como la sacerdotisa Kagome nos dijo la primera vez que vimos una —el anciano sonrió y Kikyo lo miró un tanto ¿Celosa?

No, eso era imposible. Cierto era que en esa aldea no se hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera de la nueva sacerdotisa, pero aquello era demasiado. No podía ponerse celosa de alguien así, no cuando ella fue elegida para ser la portadora de la perla.

Meneó la cabeza y sonrió al igual que el hombre. La chica era realmente lista.

》》》》》》》》》

—¡Por Dios! No sé si sea yo, pero en estos momentos el monte me parece más alto que antes... tal vez estoy vieja —bromeó agitada.

Logró escabullirse de la aldea con éxito, trepando el característico cerro que separaba la aldea del bosque y recorriendo gran parte de éste esperando no ser vista por nadie. Un frondoso árbol fue su recompensa, se sentó debajo de su sombra y dejó que su energía se estabilizara, colocando un campo de fuerza a su alrededor para que nadie las sintiese. Ni a ella, ni a la perla.

Finalmente podría dormir como tanto anhelaba.

Miró hacia arriba, entre las hojas y las ramas, recordando las veces que dormía en aquella posición teniendo a InuYasha en una de esas ramas mientras discutían o velaba por su sueño. Volvió su vista al frente y le pareció ver una fogata rodeada de sus amigos.

—Cuánto los extraño, muchachos...

Cerró sus ojos y cayó dormida casi al instante. Era hora de desconectarse de aquel mundo por un tiempo.

》》》》》》》》》

Se encontraba un tanto inquieta. Estar pendiente de su pie era algo que le molestaba. En ese momento no estaba al cien por cien, no podría dar todo de sí misma si alguien llegaba a atacarla y eso la ponía nerviosa. Esperaba sanar pronto.

Claro que por fuera no lo demostraba, seguía igual de impasible que siempre, solo un poco más a la defensiva de lo normal. Tenía prisa en terminar sus labores pronto, ¿La razón?

—Tormenta.

—¿Qué ha dicho, excelencia?

—Se aproxima una tormenta —pronunció alzando la vista.

La mujer a su lado imitó la acción y se cubrió ligeramente la boca. No le gustaba nada la apariencia de esas nubes, estaban muy... cargadas.

—Oh, ¿Cuánto dirá usted que durará esta vez, señorita Kikyo?

—No mucho, una noche entera tal vez, pero... lloverá realmente fuerte.

—Sí, no lo dudo...

La sacerdotisa permaneció mirando el cielo, aunque alternaba su visión de vez en cuando para mirar el bosque. La forma en que las copas de los árboles se movían no le agradaba para nada. Las nubes se veían cada vez más grandes y oscuras, pasando del gris claro a uno negruzco. Hace poco se había perdido el sol entre los nubarrones, por fortuna no faltaba mucho para que la noche cayera así que no iba a afectarlos demasiado.

Estaba por voltearse para seguir con las pocas tareas que le quedaban por realizar cuando un viento atroz azotó los árboles trayendo varias hojas y un frío que hizo a más de uno cruzarse de brazos intentando protegerse. Las cortinas de las cabañas fueron levantadas sin pudor alguno, incluyendo los manteles de alguno que otro vendedor ambulante.

—Los niños se enfermarán —recapacitó y no dudó en dar la orden —. ¡Hagan sonar la campana dos veces!

Uno de los aldeanos logró escucharla y corrió con toda la fuerza que le permitieron sus pies hacia la gran torre mientras emitía un fuerte:

—¡Ya mismo, excelencia!

Por supuesto que había sentido aquel clima de tormenta, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta. Esa noche sería dura. Escaló rápidamente tratando de no trastabillar y caerse. Al llegar a la cima cogió un grueso palo y golpeó con toda la fuerza posible la campana del lugar, repitió la acción y bajó rápidamente.

El viento era cada vez más fuerte y puede que para mañana no tuviesen más campana de alarma.

Kikyo observó todo desde su lugar y una vez que escuchó el aviso se apresuró a refugiar a los aldeanos.

—¡Corran a sus casas! Aten piedras a los pies de sus puertas para que el viento no las levante —otro consejo dado por Kagome, esperaba que funcione—. Lleven a los niños a sus hogares o enfermarán.

Ante esto último las mujeres fueron las primeras en reaccionar, empujando a sus esposos e hijos dentro de las cabañas. Poco a poco la aldea fue quedando desierta y el cielo parecía más furioso a cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando no vio a nadie cerca se dispuso a regresar a su hogar, Kagome y Kaede debían de estar preocupadas.

Esperaba que hubieran escuchado la alerta general.

 ** _Una para desaparecidos._**

 ** _Dos para tormentas y temblores._**

 ** _Tres para ladrones._**

 ** _Cuatro para demonios._**

Hacía más frío a cada momento, ¡Cómo extrañaba su saco! Claro que si InuYasha hubiese dejado que Miroku engañase a algún terrateniente se podría haber ahorrado aquella molestia.

—Tonto InuYasha... —murmuró en sueños y se enroscó más sobre sí misma.

》》》》》》》》》

Atravesó la pequeña cortina y se encontró a Kaede sentada en el centro del lugar, aparentemente esperándola.

—Ya regresé, Kaed...

Pero fue interrumpida, la pequeña había corrido a abrazarla con la angustia reflejada en sus ojos.

—Hermana, ¡Kagome-chan no ha regresado!

Justo en ese momento un rayo cayó fuera, iluminando momentáneamente el interior del lugar.

》》》》》》》》》

—¡Ah! —gritó— ¿Dón... dónde estoy?

Finalmente estaba despierta, el condenado rayo se había encargado. Se frotó los ojos perezosamente y miró a su alrededor, encontrándose sola. Recordando poco a poco lo que la había llevado allí.

El viento soplaba con tanta fuerza que juraría que más de un árbol caería esa noche, por esa misma razón se alejó del que hasta ese momento le había servido como sombra.

Deshizo el campo y se palpó el pecho. Bien, la perla seguía allí. Entonces se permitió mirar alrededor un poco más relajada, solo un poco. Las tormentas la alteraban bastante y por la forma de las nubes dudaba de tener tiempo suficiente para regresar a la aldea. Tendría que caminar mucho, pues recordaba haberse alejado considerablemente del lugar.

—Si seré tonta... maldición —masculló.

Y como si de una broma se tratase en ese mismo momento comenzó a llover.

Se contuvo de volver a maldecir, no vaya a ser que esta vez cayeran arañas del cielo.

》》》》》》》》》

—¿Cómo que no está, Kaede? —la niña alzó la vista y la miró— Creí que vendría directamente.

Estampó ligeramente su mano contra su rostro. Hasta los niños de cinco a seis años estaban refugiados y a salvo con sus madres, pero por lo visto la más astuta de todos se había metido en quién sabe dónde.

Kaede la soltó.

—¿No irás a buscarla? —preguntó con ilusión, le preocupaba la chica.

—No.

 _¿Qué?_

—¿Por qué no? Podría estar en problemas —insistió.

—No, Kaede. No iré porque ella es una mujer adulta, probablemente vuelva sola. Si voy yo podría perderme y entonces seríamos dos —razonó.

Lo cierto es que le preocupaba Kagome, pero con una tormenta así de fuerte sería fácil perderse o terminar siendo aplastada por un árbol.

La pequeña solo asintió, todavía insegura. Solo esperaba que estuviera bien, ambas lo deseaban.

Las gotas caían sobre su espalda y cabeza, casi parecía que estaba siendo apedreada. Corría con la vista gacha, temiendo que aquello no fuera una simple tormenta sino granizo y que por mirar se terminara estampando uno contra su rostro.

—Necesito encontrar una cueva.

Numerosas veces durmió en ellas y siempre lograba encontrar alguna conocida que estuviese abandonada. Claro que esta vez no fue su día de suerte, las que conocía ya no estaban... aún no habían sido hechas. Por lo que ni bien confirmaba que no había nada, se reponía y seguía corriendo.

El ruido del viento era ensordecedor, le dolerían los oídos al día siguiente. Vio un rayo caer peligrosamente cerca y derrumbar un árbol. Cierto, en esta época no había antenas que desviaran los rayos de su objetivo. La angustia iba en aumento.

Llevaba ya buena parte del bosque recorrido y cada vez se tornaba más oscuro y desconocido. Se detuvo, no tenía sentido seguir desperdiciando el aire. Miró a su alrededor, los pastizales se tornaban casi salvajes y los árboles de la zona impedían que entrase cualquier atisbo de luz. Estaba perdida... y asustada.

Tiritaba de frío, toda su ropa estaba empapada y sus calcetines coloreados de un fuerte marrón a causa del fango podrido que atravesó hace unos momentos. Probablemente tendría los labios morados y la piel pálida, sus dedos comenzaban a entumecerse y la tormenta parecía no haber liberado todo su poder. Sin más se dejó caer totalmente rendida, sin importarle siquiera que debajo se encontraba un enorme charco de agua. Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, de pedir ayuda. Quería volver a casa, a su tiempo, al lado del hombre que amaba, con sus compañeros y su familia.

Sintió un repentino calor y una presión en la nuca. No estaba sola. Alguien estaba cerca, relativamente cerca… y la observaba.

Se incorporó ligeramente, todavía sentada en el agua completamente sucia. No vio nada fuera de lo normal, seguía en el bosque y seguía lloviendo. Pero estas dos últimas fueron la causa de que abriera desmesuradamente los ojos.

Conocía bien esta parte de la historia.

 _Mierda._

InuYasha y Kikyo se habían conocido…

 _Mierda._

en un bosque mientras llovía...

 _Mierda._

una noche de luna nueva.

 _Y mil veces ¡Mierda!_

 ** _Continuará…_**

 **¡Hola! ¿Les gustó? Yo ¡Amé! Este capítulo, les juro.**

 **Quiero agradecer a todos los usuarios fanfiction que me han estado apoyando y comentando, que hacen de este fic uno de los motivos más alegres de mi día cada vez que me llegan sus comentarios, favoritos o seguidores**

 **Los adoro a todos ¡Nos vemos en el capítulo ocho!**

 **25.7.18**


	8. ºCapítulo 8º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **ºCapítulo 8º**

Sus ojos se llenaron de agua y su pecho soltó el aire contenido. Se sentía tan aliviada, estaba ahí, él estaba ahí. Escondido, pero estaba. Por un momento sintió sus pies querer correr hacia él, hacia donde sea que se encontraba, abrazarlo y gritarle que nunca más la soltara, que lo amaba… pero no, no podía. Él no la conocía, no aún, no confiaría en ella ni se dejaría abrazar y quedaría nuevamente a solas en aquel extraño bosque. No, debía de ser razonable e intentar parecer una persona normal. ¿Tan normal como para golpearlo al saber que era un medio demonio? No, con ser razonable bastaría.

Necesitaba ayuda, hacía frío y finalmente lo había encontrado. Aunque lo sentía... diferente. Algo en su energía se sentía fuera de lugar y al mismo tiempo familiar. Se concentró cerrando los ojos y pudo sentirlo a unos cuántos árboles de distancia, en el suelo. ¿Por qué?

Alzó la mirada hacia el cielo y con dificultad buscó algo que comprobara sus sospechas. No eran los árboles quienes no dejaban entrar la luz, que hacían ver todo tenebroso y oscuro, era la noche y... la falta de luna.

Oh, cierto, hace casi un maldito mes que estaba allí y olvidó por completo esas noches tan… especiales.

Tenía que encontrar una forma de hacer contacto. Debía estar asustado y reacio a que lo tocasen, después de todo seguramente era mucho más arisco que cuando lo conoció. ¿Pero cómo? Bajó su mirada y notó que seguía sentada en aquel charco y recordó que —según la historia— él fue a ayudarla cuando Kikyo cayó inconsciente. ¡Eso es!

Se dejó caer de cara al agua y ladeó ligeramente el rostro para poder respirar, claro que de manera muy disimulada. Fue gracioso verla caer casi como un muñeco. Relajó los párpados y acompasó su respiración, pareciendo realmente dormida.

Como si de un cazador se tratase, lo sintió acercarse. Primero lentamente, preparando el pie más lejano para correr en cuanto viera que ella se movía. Escuchó que la olfateaba desde lejos y reprimió una risita. Intentando no empeorar los latidos de su enamorado corazón, él podría notarlo.

》》》》》》》》》

Se agachó a su lado y la examinó con la mirada. Hasta hace unos momentos parecía asustada, pero ahora... se encontraba relajada. Probablemente a causa de la inconsciencia. Miró hacia sus alrededores y decidió que lo mejor sería arrastrarla fuera del agua, luego seguiría su camino.

Tomó con asco y algo de recelo una de las mangas de su traje, preparándose para emplear un poco de fuerza para arrastrarla y largarse de ahí. Parecía un buen plan, rápido y sencillo. En cambio esa mujer pareció adelantarse a sus planes cuando lo tomó fuertemente de la muñeca y volteó a mirarlo decidida. Asombrándolo por breves instantes.

¿Acaso ella... lo había engañado?

》》》》》》》》》

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?! —gruñó.

Ella sólo sonrió, realmente lo había extrañado. Aunque, teniendo en cuenta que él no conocía el lenguaje corporal, debió de haber pensado que esa sonrisa era más una promesa de muerte o de triunfo en lugar de una amistosa porque los gruñidos no se detuvieron al igual que los insultos.

—¡Suéltame maldita mujer!

Gruñía amenazadoramente y apretaba fuertemente su mano en un intento por hacer que soltara la muñeca masculina. Buscó su mirada y se encontró con un par de ojos grises increíblemente serios y retadores con una promesa de muerte en ellos. Ella solo endulzó más su mirada, eso pareció hacerlo enojar más si es que era posible. Después de todo, odiaba que lo miraran con lástima. Pero... le dolía saber que con tan solo tocarlo se ponía a la defensiva, cuánto daño debió sufrir para ser igual que un perro callejero al que nadie puede tocar.

Lo soltó casi por inercia y él se alejó como si de fuego se tratase. Aún sin dejar de gruñir de forma fiera, lo más salvaje que su condición le permitía, con el cuerpo tenso y notablemente enfadado por haber confiado en una humana.

Se dio media vuelta y estaba por echar a correr, aquello la alarmó y no tardó en arrodillarse en el charco mientras abrazaba su cadera en un intento porque se quedara.

—Yo... —comenzó— lo siento. Necesito ayuda.

Él simplemente se volteó para mirarla mientras fruncía el ceño y parte de la nariz. Lo conocía bien, aquello significaba:

 _¿Y a mí qué cojones me importa?_

Estar en su forma humana lo irritaba más de lo normal y no tardó mucho en hartarse de su contacto por lo que la tomó de los hombros para empujarla nuevamente al agua, alejándola de él.

—Estoy perdida —continuó tras incorporarse levemente y mirarlo con súplica en los ojos.

—Como si me importara. Pensaba ayudarte, niña, pero veo que estás bien —se dio media vuelta, teniendo claras intenciones de marcharse.

—¡Espera! —pero esta vez su llamado no funcionó y echó a andar.

Se puso de pie nuevamente sin importarle toda el agua que chorreaba de sus ropajes casi como una cascada y comenzó a seguirlo muy de cerca. Desde luego que él notó su presencia y a ella parecía importarle muy poco si era o no buena idea seguir a un extraño.

—¡Piérdete! —vociferó.

No iba a negar que aquello intimidaba bastante, pero no a ella. Después de todas las peleas que tuvieron eso no la hacía siquiera pestañear. Sonrió, no iba a sacársela tan fácilmente de encima.

—Entonces... ¿A dónde vamos?

—¡Qué te largues! —nuevamente ella lo ignoró mientras esquivaba un pequeño charco.

¿Cómo era posible que hasta hace poco estaba casi llorando en medio del bosque y ahora lo seguía tan campantemente? Si tan solo estuviera en su forma normal podría correr lejos en cuestión de segundos o mejor, mostrarle sus colmillos para que se perdiera y lo dejara en paz. Siguió caminando deprisa, esperando que su indiferencia dejara un claro mensaje de advertencia.

Volvió a intentar abrazarlo, pero él detectó a tiempo su cercanía y se volteó para empujarla hacia atrás, haciéndola caer por segunda vez en la noche.

—¡No te atrevas a tocarme y lárgate!

No le prestó la más mínima atención a sus palabras y se puso de pie mientras seguía caminando detrás de él. Se sentía inevitablemente feliz, muerta de frío, pero feliz. Casi parecía una niña a la que se le prohibía agarrar algo de la mesa pero sin importar cuántas veces la retaras iría tras aquel curioso objeto. En este caso, él estaba prohibido y ella iría tras él así sea que la enterrara en un pozo de tanto sentarla.

Por su forma tan presurosa de andar notó que estaba buscando un refugio encarecidamente, probablemente desde antes que empezara la tormenta. Solo que no había tenido éxito. Tomaba el camino más difícil y sucio para que ella, al ser mujer, se asqueara y se largara de una maldita vez. Pero no contaba con que "esta mujer" fuese su propia compañera de viaje en una especie de realidad alterna o futurista, como quieran llamarlo. Ya sabía de memoria todas sus tretas y pasos. Sabía bien qué partes del fango pisar y cuáles no, los árboles que podrían partirse si los pisabas al estar podridos y que le gustaba frecuentar los senderos menos concurridos. Allí donde quedaban más posibilidades de encontrar madrigueras o cuevas.

Decidió ayudarlo y buscó con la mirada algún lugar conocido, intentando no perder de vista al joven que, estaba segura, escaparía en cualquier momento. Le pareció ver un árbol con forma extraña y paró en seco al creer reconocerlo. Él siguió caminando, pero no le importó después de todo podría encontrarlo rápidamente. Sin más se acercó al lugar. Se trataba de un árbol casi trepándose al otro. Solía llamarlo "El árbol caníbal" por la forma en que parecía engullir al otro.

 _—No seas tonta, Kagome ¿Cómo se va a comer un árbol a otro?_

Casi le pareció escuchar su voz y sonrió con algo de tristeza. Desvió su mirada hacia abajo esperanzada y con alegría lo comprobó.

Una cueva, aquella que compartieron juntos por primera vez era la misma que ahora se encontraba frente a sus ojos. Podrían dormir a salvo, esperen, ¿Podrían?

》》》》》》》》》

Gracias a Dios esa mocosa se había rendido. Ahora sólo le restaba encontrar una cueva en aquel condenado lugar, si no seguramente tendría que trepar torpemente hacia algún árbol ya que era casi imposible encontrar un refugio decente en esos momentos.

Sintió que alguien tiraba de su manga y se giró en esa dirección, encontrándose con la mirada de la muchacha. Le dirigió una mirada de odio puro, creyó haber dejado en claro que no deseaba ser molestado.

—Encontré una cueva por allí —apuntó—. Podemos quedarnos esta noche.

A ella pareció importarle menos que la honestidad a un ladrón. Le sonreía sin timidez alguna y señalaba de manera casi infantil una parte del bosque.

—¿Cuántas veces debo decirte que no me interesa y que por mí puedes largarte?

La joven solo se le quedó mirando.

—¡Vete! —soltó mordaz. La vio fruncir ligeramente el ceño y creyó, por un momento, que se ofendería y lo dejaría en paz.

—¡Y yo te digo que vengas!

¿Qué carajo? Su grito no pareció haberla asustado ni un poco y para colmo se lo había devuelto. Tanta fue su sorpresa que no se dio cuenta de que lo estaba arrastrando de una de las mangas de su traje.

—Ven, es por aquí.

Casi lo empujó bajo tierra y él comenzó a enfadarse, estaba harto de su insistencia. Iba a empujarla apenas entrara para salir fuera del lugar pero... extrañamente ella no se metió, al contrario, escuchó sus pasos alejarse y lo comprobó ¡Se fue! Gracias a Dios lo había dejado en paz, aunque no se quedaría allí a pasar la noche. Podría ser peligroso, simplemente esperaría a que la tormenta cesara un poco. Sí, eso.

》》》》》》》》》

Kagome, por otro lado, no quería irse muy lejos. Sólo había ido a buscar algo de corteza para arrebatarle a algún árbol semi podrido. Por fortuna la tormenta fue un poco generosa y derrumbó un árbol cercano, el cual parecía lo suficientemente maduro. Sacó el par de piedras que tenía en sus manos desde hace unos momentos y comenzó a golpear mientras sonreía con entusiasmo, si tenía suerte no tardaría demasiado.

》》》》》》》》》

Era la segunda vez que salía y volvía a entrar. Encontrar madera seca para encender una fogata mínimamente decente, con esta lluvia, resultaba imposible. No había ramas lo suficientemente gruesas y las que sí, estaban totalmente empapadas, al igual que las rocas que pretendía utilizar para encender la fuente de calor. Mierda, si no fuera un humano ni siquiera tendría que estar afligiéndose por un viento de porquería.

》》》》》》》》》

Se podía distinguir un golpeteo seco y constante en medio de toda la lluvia que caía con fuerza sobre la tierra, producto de las rocas en manos de la colegiala que insistitía en golpear partes fundamentales de la corteza. Marcando un camino, una línea que poco a poco comenzaba a resquebrajarse. No era una tarea fácil, sobre todo si se tenía en cuenta que aquello se hacía con hachas o cuchillos en su defecto y ella lo estaba haciendo con algunas piedras que parecían ligeramente afiladas.

Sus fuerzas se desvanecían con cada golpe, pero no podía darse por vencida. No cuando el molde estaba casi listo.

Diablos, pescaría un resfriado sin lugar a dudas.

》》》》》》》》》

Estaba acomodado al fondo del lugar, con el cabello sobre los hombros para que el color ayudara a confundirlo con la oscuridad. Si alguien se atrevía a mirar rápidamente dentro del lugar pensaría que el lugar estaba abandonado y eso serviría para despistar. El viento llegaba incluso allí, con menor fuerza, pero igual daban ganas de encogerse sobre uno mismo para retener el calor. Claro que él no lo haría, pero mentiría si dijera que no llegó a considerarlo en más de una ocasión.

—Maldición.

El agua estaba entrando en el lugar, empantanando ligeramente la zona. Si esto seguía así, no le quedaría de otra que salir e intentar trepar a algún árbol cercano, esperando no ser víctima de ningún rayo.

Escuchó un chapoteo un poco más fuerte, pero no era producto de la lluvia, más bien parecían pasos y unos suspiros cansados lo acompañaban. No distinguió bien la voz, pero no hizo falta hacerlo para tensarse y comenzar a fruncir el ceño.

—Llegué… uff, eso fue…

Apenas iba entrando en la cueva, con un gigantesco trozo de corteza tras de sí, arrastrándolo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. No alcanzó a poner siquiera un pie dentro cuando escuchó un grito desde el interior del lugar.

—¿¡Qué mierda haces aquí?!

 _Oh, mierda, ¿Otra vez?_

—Ah… pues, yo… —se estaba poniendo ligeramente nerviosa— ¡Mira! —comentó apuntando el trozo de madera tras de sí— Lo traje para que...

Lo escuchó volver a gruñir, se estaba enojando… lo estaba haciendo enojar. Aunque tampoco pensaba echarse para atrás. Terminó de entrar en la cueva, pero dejó la corteza fuera de manera que tapara la entrada mientras mantenía fija su mirada en él. Gruñó con más fuerza, sus ojos la miraban con odio mientras estudiaba sus movimientos. Probablemente creía que lo estaba encerrando para que así no pudiera escapar y fuera más fácil matarlo.

—Mira, aquí hace frío y no podemos encender una fogata. Así que corté esto para que nos sirva como…

 _No digas puerta, no digas puerta…_

—Como cortina.

 _Bien._

—¿Te gusta?

Él la miró con el ceño fruncido, alternando la vista entre la corteza y la mujer. Había dejado de gruñir y sus ojos, para quien sabía leerlos, demostraban curiosidad. Sabía que le había gustado porque dejó de abrazarse tan insistentemente, a decir verdad ya no hacía tanto frío.

Se arrastró hasta la mitad de la cueva. Pensaba seguir avanzando pero lo notó tensarse y advertirle con la mirada. Decidió que no lo incomodaría, por lo que se quedó sentada en ese lugar mientras apoyaba la espalda contra una de las paredes.

—Si ponemos eso ya no entrará el viento y tampoco el agua —explicó.

Él no le contestó, pero mantuvo su mirada fija en ella.

Kagome estaba contenta, pese al frío del lugar, el agua que continuaba escurriendo sus ropas, la humedad de la cueva y la tormenta que afuera se desataba. Pese a todo eso estaba feliz, finalmente estaba con él, con su amado InuYasha.

Estaba muerta de sueño, pero la noche era joven y tenía que quedarse despierta junto a él. Aunque no lo supiera, lo estaría apoyando.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡Hola! Sé que esta vez me tardé un poco más, pero fue porque el sábado salí a una fiesta, el domingo dormí todo el día y bueno… hoy me he puesto a terminarlo jaja**

 **Sé que son capítulos cortos, pero me gusta cortarlos en momentos clave y hace que sea mucho más fácil corregirlos, ¡No se imaginan lo que es buscar errores de tipeo en medio de cinco mil palabras! Por eso los hago de dos mil o tres mil palabras, para que sea un término medio. Además, si pusiera todo de una sería un poco aburrido, mejor en bocados pequeños ya que no queremos que esta historia se acabe en solo diez capítulos, ¿No? ;)**

 **¡Agradezco infinitamente a todas las personas que me han estado comentandooo! ¡No puedo creer que a las horas de subir el capítulo anterior me llegaran cuatro comentarios y tantos favoritos! Espero haber quedado a la altura de sus expectativas en este capítulo**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¡Comenten! Tómense unos cuantos segundos de su tiempo para decirme sus reacciones, qué creen que pasará, ¿Qué habrían hecho ustedes?**

 **¡Nos veremos en el capítulo nueve!**

 **30.7.18**


	9. ºCapítulo 9º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 9º**

Se mantenía en el lugar de siempre, mirando fijamente la entrada del lugar por si veía pasar alguna sombra sospechosa. Había dejado de abrazarse desde hace un tiempo, los rayos dejaron de caer a pesar de que afuera seguía lloviendo.

Desvió su mirada a un costado, encontrándose con la mujer que seguía despierta a pesar del paso de las horas. La vio cabecear varias veces en la noche y querer entreabrir los labios a causa del cansancio en más de una ocasión. Estaba empapada de pies a cabeza y su aspecto era terriblemente desalentador. A pesar de eso seguía despierta, ¿Por qué? Necesitaba que cerrara los ojos, solo un segundo para poder largarse de aquel lugar antes de que fuera demasiado tarde. Con ella de por medio no podría atravesar fácilmente la entrada y no dudaría en seguirlo una vez más.

De vez en cuando ella volteaba a verlo, intentaba gruñirle o mirarla de mala manera para que desviara la mirada pero eso no parecía funcionar. Solamente se le quedaba viendo y al ver su reacción le sonreía.

¿Qué mierda le causaba gracia? Al final acababa por desviar él mismo la mirada, harto de toda la situación. No veía la hora de que amaneciera.

Lo notó inquietarse repentinamente, mirando con anhelo la gruesa madera que cubría la entrada. Toda la noche mantuvo la vista fija en el lugar, pero ahora se lo notaba realmente ansioso. Se despabiló completamente al notar que, según sus cálculos, no debía tardar en amanecer. Y aunque generalmente él se regodearía por saberse "libre" de su condición, ahora eso no hacía más que inquietarlo al saberse descubierto. Se lo notaba molesto y volteaba a mirarla con mucha más furia que antes, clamando estar solo.

—¿Qué te sucede? —claro que sabía lo que pasaba, pero quería entablar una conversación.

Él solo se removió un poco más en su sitio, tratando de sumirse lo máximo posible en la oscuridad del lugar. Todavía sin apartar la mirada de la extraña mujer.

—¿Estás bien?

¿Estar bien? ¡Con una mierda iba a estar bien! ¿Qué verga le importaba? Estaba por transformarse delante de ella y estaba seguro de que aquello no acarrearía nada bueno, podría contarle a los demás aldeanos o peor lo purificaría ahí mismo. Solo un pobre idiota no se habría percatado de sus ropajes y profesión.

Estaba tan nervioso que no notó cuando ella dejó su lugar y comenzó a acercarse lentamente.

Tenía la mirada perdida y sus manos comenzaban a temblar ligeramente, ansiando recuperar su poder y sintiéndose impotente ante tan frágil situación. Probablemente debía de sentirse humillado al tener pánico de una mujer. Con esfuerzo apoyó ambas manos a sus costados y se propuso levantarse. La ropa salió con pequeños trozos de lodo en él y volvió a sentir el frío envolverla, tuvo el impulso de abrazarse pero prefirió dejar eso para después. Sus piernas seguían entumecidas y eso hizo que utilizara el doble de fuerzas mientras intentaba acercarse a su amado que tan asustado estaba en esos momentos. Apenas estaba por llegar frente a él, cuando enfocó repentinamente sus ojos en ella, aparentemente notando que se encontraba más cerca que antes.

—¿Qué haces? —su voz sonaba molesta, más como una advertencia que como una pregunta.

Kagome detuvo su andar, pero estiró una de sus manos para intentar tocar su cabello. Quería consolarlo, quería estar en el momento en que despuntara el alba, quería sentir que algo de su InuYasha aún permanecía en este que acababa de conocer así sea simplemente la suavidad de su cabello. Estaba realmente cerca, estiró sus dedos y casi podía sentir una de las oscuras hebras rozar sus uñas, pero entonces una mano la detuvo.

—No te atrevas a tocarme —retó.

Soltó la muñeca femenina con brusquedad. No es que le gustara ser rudo con las mujeres, pero en ese momento se sentía amenazado y aquel traje de sacerdotisa no hacía más que recordárselo.

Fue entonces que lo abrazó.

—Todo va a estar bien, no tienes por qué estar nervioso —consoló mientras sentía que él la empujaba cada vez con más fuerza.

Escuchó un bufido molesto a la vez que se paraba y la tiraba al suelo. Cayó dolorosamente mientras cerraba un poco los ojos y se sobaba la zona dolorida, mirándolo con tristeza. La miraba con tanta desconfianza y reproche que no se dio cuenta de que el sol acababa de salir y comenzaba a colarse por debajo de la corteza. Sonrió con alegría, no se perdería esto por nada del mundo. Adoraba ver aquel espectáculo.

La muchacha lo miraba con aparente superioridad ¿Quién carajo se creía? ¡¿Y encima se daba el lujo de sonreír?! Esto no se iba a quedar así. Se había tenido que aguantar estar encerrado toda la noche en aquel mugroso lugar por conveniencia propia pero tener que soportar a una humana creída era algo que no estaba dispuesto a tolerar. En ese mismo instante saldría del lugar así sea que hubiese granizo. Todos sus pensamientos iban hacia un mismo lugar, hacia un estupendo plan de huida, pero sus ojos se abrieron ligeramente al notar que la luz del día ya se encontraba por completo dentro de la cueva gracias a que la joven se arrastró hacia la corteza y la movió para que entrara mucho mejor la iluminación.

 _Oh, con un grandísimo hijo de…_

No era necesario que la luz entrara para que su transformación iniciara, pero sí ayudaría a que lo viera completamente. La joven se interponía entre él y la salida. Bien, si empujarla ya no era una opción, no le quedaría de otra que adoptar un porte mucho más amenazador. Sería ella quien saldría.

Sintió el calor inundar su cuerpo y sus uñas volverse garras. Sus oídos detectaron el silencio y supo que la lluvia había cesado finalmente, su nariz captó el olor a tierra húmeda y sus ojos se adaptaron a la nueva iluminación adquiriendo su característico color dorado. Aquel gruñido similar a un ronquido ahora sonaba como debía ser, fiero y amenazador. Algo que haría retroceder a cualquier humano o animal al saberse en desventaja… pero no a ella.

Sonrió embelesada, admirando aquella transformación que, a pesar de verla a menudo, no dejaba de maravillarla. Notó que seguía gruñendo, como ya era costumbre y la invitaba a irse del lugar.

—Oye… ¿Te ocurre algo? —intentó acercarse pero, nuevamente, él se apretó contra la pared alejándose de su toque aunque sin dejar de "intimidarla" con su comportamiento— ¿Es impresión mía o te ves… distinto?

Esperaba cualquier cosa digna de él. Insultos, más gruñidos o que la empujara para irse del lugar sin contestar siquiera… todo excepto lo que acababa de ver. Se había abalanzado sobre ella, tumbándola en el piso y colocando las rodillas a sus costados, con la espalda arqueada. Intentando evitar el máximo contacto posible, pero manteniendo un firme agarre en su cuello. Lo miró a los ojos y parpadeó de forma graciosa, estaba atónita. Esperó a que él hablara, le mostraba sus colmillos amenazadoramente y no perdía de vista sus —inexistentes— intentos de escapar.

—Escúchame bien, humana. No le dirás a nadie lo que acabas de ver —su agarre se intensificó un poco, a la vez que una de sus garras se posaba en su yugular para darle énfasis a su próxima amenaza— o te mataré… ¿Me oíste?

Se sintió bien al marcar autoridad, ese susto debió de calarle los huesos y en cuanto la soltara esa niña no tardaría en correr de vuelta a su hogar para nunca más tener que verla. Era todo un genio.

—¿Quieres que sea como un secreto? —comentó, todavía debajo de él con una voz extremadamente dulce y hasta infantil.

Sí, que sea un secreto no estaría mal, además… ¿Qué? Dejó de pensar para mirarla, no se la notaba ni un poco asustada o tan siquiera incómoda por la posición. Sus ojos adquirieron un brillo especial, casi con ilusión a la vez que agregaba un:

—Bien, será nuestro secreto —rio ligeramente. Su risa lo dejó tan anonadado que no notó cuando ella empezó a apartarlo gentilmente.

Relajó el ceño sin darse cuenta a la vez que entreabría la boca, todavía sorprendido porque su amenaza no sirviera para amedrentar a la chica. ¡Por Dios, si hasta había ahuyentado a hombres con mucho menos! Algo andaba mal, ¿Estaría loca y por eso vagaba por el bosque a esas horas? Bueno, debió de estar lo suficientemente cuerda como para encontrar un refugio que él llevaba toda una tarde buscando, además de crear una ingeniosa manera para cubrir la entrada.

Tan sumido estaba en sus pensamientos que, cuando quiso darse cuenta, se encontraba completamente solo en el lugar. Agudizó la vista y el oído, la chica no parecía estar dentro y su oído le advertía que se había ido lejos al no percibir pasos.

¿En qué puto momento se fue?

》》》》》》》》》

Desde hace varios minutos se encontraba sola, dándole así algo de privacidad al muchacho. No se encontraba realmente lejos, pero el ruido del lugar serviría para despistar.

Mantenía la mirada fija en el agua, intentando vislumbrar las pequeñas figuras que iban y venían. Usando toda la concentración posible, apuntó hacia el interior del río y anticipó la llegada de un pez mediano que nadaba hacia esa dirección desde hace unos momentos. Cerró su ojo derecho y con el izquierdo esperó a que el animal apareciera en su rango de visión…

—¡Ahora!

Sus dedos soltaron la flecha, haciendo que un zumbido atravesara el aire seguido de un chapoteo y luego más. Había dado en el blanco y el pez se sacudía intentando zafarse de la dolorosa flecha.

—Bien, con este ya son dos —tomó la flecha clavada en el fondo del río y lo miró más detenidamente. Notando que era más pequeño que el primero que atrapó— creo que este será para mí y el otro para InuYasha…

Sabía de sobra lo hambriento que era ese hombre y no es que ella no tuviera hambre en este momento pero estaba segura de que él estaría peor que ella, ¿Quién sabe desde cuándo no comía?

Suspiró algo agotada deseando dormir durante diez días si fuera posible, pero la mañana apenas comenzaba y aún quedaba mucho por delante. Se sentó en el césped y con la punta de la flecha comenzó a limpiar los peces, cuidando de no cortarse y que las escamas desaparecieran lo máximo posible. Los dejó apoyados sobre una piedra lisa que sobresalía a la orilla mientras que se preparaba para encender la pequeña fogata.

Juntó tantas ramitas como pudo, pequeñas para poder sacudirlas y quitar tanta humedad como fuera posible.

—Creo que con estas será suficiente —susurró mirando las ramas que sostenía con ambas manos a causa del peso.

Las colocó en una pequeña pila, dándoles su estratégica forma triangular y colocando algo de pasto seco dentro para que fuera lo primero en encenderse. Chasqueó dos piedras insistentemente, casi al punto en que le saldrían ampollas de las manos pero justo entonces una chispa saltó hacia la pila, luego otra y más la siguieron. Lo había conseguido. Sopló levemente para avivar el fuego y pronto el humo comenzó a manar de entre las ramas. Puso los pescados a sus pies, cada uno ensartado en un palo diferente y se quedó mirando fijamente la fogata. El rojo vivo que ésta estaba adoptando le recordó a una única persona y a la vez a un único objeto.

Metió la mano dentro de su húmedo traje, sacando una pequeña esfera rojiza.

—InuYasha…

Miró curiosa aquel objeto, pasándolo entre sus dedos y notando la frialdad que este poseía al ser de vidrio. Su temperatura le recordó aquellas palabras tan crueles que escuchó de su amado esa noche, alejándola de su lado y restregándole por la cara que él ya había decidido y que le importaba muy poco si por su egoísmo terminaba alejándola de sus amigos. Porque, obviamente, para él solo importaba que su "querida Kikyo" estuviera viva.

—Yo estoy viva, no ella, pero... —se detuvo al apretar fuertemente la perla falsa contra su pecho, sintiendo la verdadera— es más hermosa y más lista… —susurró, recordando lo primero que le había dicho cuando se conocieron.

Estaba todo tan claro. Sus palabras siempre hacían referencia a aquella mujer, su físico, su poder, su astucia e inclusive puntería. Para su mala suerte ella había nacido siendo la reencarnación de Kikyo, hubiera preferido ser una persona normal y no ser apuntada como "Miren, en su vida pasada fue…". Todo esto apestaba, estar enamorada de InuYasha apestaba, ser la reencarnación de Kikyo apestaba, estar perdida en el tiempo apestaba…

—Será mejor que me largue —miró la falsificación en su mano y con la otra extrajo la verdadera de su cuello. Estaba harta de aquella situación.

No tenía nada que hacer en ese lugar y sus pesimistas pensamientos no ayudaron mucho. Observó la perla que resplandecía con su característico tono rosado a causa de la purificación. Frunció el ceño. Si pedía volver a su época, a su verdadera y futurista época, podría tener una vida normal, salir con sus amigas, tener una carrera e inclusive una familia además de la que ya poseía. Sí, si deseaba aquello podría fingir que todo se había tratado de un sueño, que su amor fue un sueño, que sus aventuras y amigos fueron un sueño, que el haber sido echada fue un sueño…

Su mirada se llenó de determinación y cerró la mano conteniendo a la perla mientras la sostenía anhelante contra su pecho y cerraba los ojos ansiosa, más molesta que ansiosa.

—Perla de Shikon… —un brillo rosáceo comenzó a manar de entre sus manos, iluminando tenuemente su rostro— deseo…

—¡No lo hagas!

—¿Qué? —la luz se apagó repentinamente al haberse distraído.

Abrió los ojos asustada y miró a los lados, encontrándose tan sola como al principio.

—¿Qué fue eso? —desvió su mirada hacia la perla, todavía algo insegura— esa voz… es la misma de aquella vez.

Su cerebro hizo "click" por un leve instante al mirar insistentemente la esfera y, con algo de recelo, volvió a pronunciar dichas palabras. Ahora con los ojos abiertos.

—Perla de Shikon, deseo irme a…

—¡Qué no lo hagas!

¡Ajá! Y ahí estaba esa voz nuevamente.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó— ¿Qué quieres?

No obtuvo respuesta, por lo que probó dando el nombre que desde hacía unos segundos rondaba por su mente.

—¿Midoriko? —la esfera brilló más intensamente durante un momento, algo que ella entendió como una afirmación— ¿Realmente eres tú?

—Sí, Kagome, soy yo —la dulce voz volvió a emerger mientras la pequeña iluminación se mantenía constante.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

—Te he estado observando, Kagome a ti y a tu grupo.

—¿Pero cóm…?

—Cada vez que un fragmento de la perla caía en tus manos pude observarte —su voz sonaba comprensiva y extremadamente calma.

—¿Fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí? —inquirió arqueando una ceja— Recuerdo haber escuchado tu voz cuando caí en el pozo y de nuevo cuando me quedé dormida la vez que nos atacó ese ogro.

—Sí, yo te traje aquí puesto que ese fue tu deseo —contestó con simpleza.

—¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo jamás deseé llegar a esta época!

—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer —una segunda voz se dejó escuchar, reconociendo al instante que se trataba de ella misma hablando esa noche. Una vez dicho eso la voz de Midoriko retomó el mando—. Esas fueron tus palabras y tus deseos en ese momento.

—No, yo hablé por…

—¿Enojo? —asintió en dirección a la perla— El enojo es una de las formas en que mostramos lo que más sentimos o anhelamos, aunque de mala manera.

Bien, aceptaba que en parte era verdad. Ella misma lo había visto en clase de psicología. Se arrepintió tanto de no morderse la lengua esa noche.

—Y si cumpliste mi deseo, ¿Por qué no lo hiciste con la perla? —aún tenía sus dudas respecto al tema— De esa manera descansarías en paz —agregó.

—No, supuse que te arrepentirías de este viaje. Por lo que te dejé una manera de escapar y volver a tu tiempo, utilizando el verdadero deseo.

—Ya veo… —bajó la mirada. Podría irse de allí en cuanto quisiera, pero eso significaría no ver a InuYasha nunca más.

—Por cierto, hay otro motivo por el que te traje aquí —agregó, percibiendo la duda en la mujer.

—¿Para qué?

—Lo sabrás en su momento, falta un poco para que lo veas.

—¿Para que lo vea?

—Así es, debes ver algo y entonces, solo entonces, decidirás si marcharte o no. No antes —finalizó con autoridad.

Kagome hizo una pequeña mueca, no le agradaba mucho la idea. Si quería olvidarse de lo vivido en esa época, debía marcharse ya. Además, ¿Cuánto tiempo tomaría ver "eso" a lo que Midoriko se refería? Podrían ser días, semanas, meses… ¡Incluso años!

—Mientras tanto puedes probar con la segunda oportunidad que te he dado —la sacerdotisa volvió a hablar y Kagome guardó silencio sin comprender—. Kikyo está viva, pero no conoce a InuYasha. Él no se ha enamorado y es por eso que no te comparará con nadie.

No la compararía, esas palabras resonaron brevemente en su cabeza. No tendría una rival y podría competir limpiamente sin temer que se lo arrebataran al anochecer. Pero… no, ella no era egoísta. No podría engañarlo tan vilmente al saber todos sus secretos y enojos de antemano, utilizándolos como una ventaja. Ella no podría…

—Enséñale lo que es ser amado, sin razas ni límites de por medio. Enséñale que lo amas sin importar si es mestizo o puro. Demuéstrale tu amor.

La sacerdotisa adoptó un tono maternal casi al final de la oración, apoyándola como su madre lo habría hecho de haber estado allí. Su mirada, hasta entonces perdida, se enfocó nuevamente en la pequeña perla entre sus manos. Estaba decidida, se quedaría. No por un beneficio propio sino para sanar desde ese preciso instante las heridas causadas en InuYasha durante 150 largos años. Para demostrarle que, aún en esa época, podía ser aceptado y amado por una simple y —para él— detestable humana.

Antes de siquiera terminar de pensar sus labios se entreabrieron y pronunciaron las palabras que su corazón le dictaba. Midoriko no la detuvo, aparentemente incluso ella sintió que era lo correcto para evitar futuras tentaciones. Sintió algo arenoso escurrirse entre sus dedos y fue entonces que cayó en cuenta de lo que acababa de pedir.

—Perla de Shikon, deseo que desaparezcas de este mundo para siempre.

Y así fue, se deshizo entre sus manos hasta formar pequeños cristales rosáceos muy similares a la arena que el viento se encargó de esparcir.

Ahora solo debía esperar a que "ese momento" llegara… y enamorar a InuYasha, claro está.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡AHHHHH! POR DIOS QUE GENIAL ME QUEDÓ. El mismo día que subí el capítulo ocho empecé con este, peeero me terminé distrayendo. Iba a actualizar ayer, pero para mi mala suerte el celular —desde el que siempre escribo y actualizo— no tenía batería y esperando a que cargara me quedé dormida :D**

 **Como algunos deben saber, este jueves volví a clases y con ellas mis ojeras. Ya tuve una evaluación, escapé de otra y me quedan dos o tres para esta semana junto con una jodida lección. Así que ya saben, puede que esta vez también me demore cerca de una semana.**

 **Este capítulo es más largo que los anteriores (3.600 palabras) y espero que haya valido la espera**

 **Por cierto, ¿Sabían que InuYasha tiene 200 años? Es algo que se saca por lógica de la tercera película pero lo pongo por si alguna se confundió al final del cap ;)**

 **¡Agradezco tanto tus sus comentariosss! Estoy obteniendo muchísimas más respuestas que en Wattpad, por Dios si sólo con el capítulo ocho tuve ¡Diez reviews! Muchas gracias a esos lectores que sin falta me comentan cada capítulo (Virus pirata, Elena79), a los que vuelven tras perderse del internet (farfis 99, Lula28) y a los nuevos lectores que se unen cada día**

 **Quiero mencionar especialmente a LadyJulianneReader, que se desapareció por mucho tiempo y siempre deja un párrafo hermosamente extenso comentando lo que piensa o siente con respecto a lo que escribo. Querida, no me has fallado, ¡Todos tenemos una vida! Prefiero que estudies a que vivas pegada al móvil ;) gracias por ser mi fiel siervo, tú serás mi lectora predilecta.**

 **En fin, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿Les gustó? ¿Se esperaban este giro un tanto predecible? ¿Cómo creen que Kagome enamorará a InuYasha? ¿Qué es lo que debe presenciar? ¡Todo esto y más luego de que rinda mis exámenes! )':**


	10. ºCapítulo 10º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 10 º**

—Ya te dije que estoy bien.

—¡No estás bien, Kagome! Mírate, estás completamente sucia.

—Lo sé, pero se arregla con un baño. Además…

—Y la ropa arruinada —agregó.

Kagome hizo un pequeño gesto de disgusto ante esto último.

—Compraré uno nuevo —silencio—, te lo prometo —añadió para dar credibilidad a sus palabras. No le agradaba la idea de que le regalaran uno, se sentiría en deuda.

Kikyo la miraba con algo de recelo, pero al ver la súplica en los ojos de la azabache acabó cediendo con un suspiro a la vez que le permitía entrar en la cabaña.

—Está bien, entra. Intenta no ensuciar mucho el piso, Kaede acaba de limpiarlo.

Kagome asintió mientras que caminaba cuidadosamente por la estancia. Llegar a la aldea le había llevado más tiempo de lo esperado al tener que evadir el sendero convencional a causa del barro y acabó enredándose en una que otra telaraña del lugar, volviendo a desviarla de su objetivo. Miró distraídamente por la ventana del salón y se perdió en los árboles que acaparaban la mayor parte de su visión.

—¿Qué estará haciendo ahora? —murmuró— ¿A dónde se habrá ido?

—¿Has dicho algo? —Kikyo miró sobre su hombro, solo para encontrarse con que la joven se había detenido a medio camino— ¿Kagome?

—¿Eh? No, nada —la pelinegra la miró sin confiarse mucho de su respuesta—. Solo… pensaba en lo agotada que estoy —y no mentía del todo.

—He mandado a Kaede a prepararte un baño así que no se te ocurra dormirte hasta hacerlo. Hoy podrás descansar, cuando termines me dirás lo que has hecho anoche y por qué te fuiste —añadió mientras retomaba su andar.

—Gracias, Kikyo —susurró con sincera gratitud, pero la mujer no contestó.

Siguieron caminando entre los pasillos hasta que llegaron a la habitación de la colegiala donde Kikyo le ordenó desvestirse y colocarse la yukata de baño. Tampoco es que ella muriera de ganas por seguir vestida con esa ropa tan sucia, ¡Agh! Un poco más y se arrancaba la piel en busca de algo de alivio. La sacerdotisa salió para darle privacidad y procedió a desvestirse lentamente. El frío y la humedad no eran buenas para la piel, sentía todo tan entumecido que era como intentar mover peso muerto.

Se quitó el kosode para quedarse con los vendajes que cubrían su pecho y procedió a desanudar el pantalón. Sus tobillos tropezaron con la pesada tela a causa de la humedad que seguía conservando y no le quedó de otra que sentarse en el suelo mientras terminaba de sacarse la estorbosa prenda junto con los vendajes. Sintió el frío del lugar golpear su cuerpo y sus pezones endurecerse al igual que sus pechos.

—Así parecen más grandes —rio.

Volvió a enderezarse y tomó la bata de la época para abrigarse un poco. Miró el interior de la habitación completamente en orden, probablemente Kaede había tenido que hacer el aseo de su cuarto esa mañana. Luego le daría unas monedas de cobre a la niña, dulces tal vez.

Se sintió tan sola en el oscuro lugar que tuvo el impulso de querer salir corriendo y volver al bosque en busca de su compañía. No estaba acostumbrada a estar sola, le temía a la oscuridad y si bien nunca se había mostrado realmente aterrada era solo porque siempre estaba acompañada. Él siempre velaba su sueño, así sea que estuvieran peleados o en distintas épocas —porque siempre las ingeniaba para ir a verla por la noche y ella lo sabía, pero se hacía la tonta para proteger el tonto orgullo del chico—, nunca la dejaba sola o si tenían que separarse le encargaba su seguridad a Sango y en ocasiones a Miroku. Oh, cuánto añoraba sentirse nuevamente así de protegida.

Pero había desaparecido. Sí, porque en cuanto se deshizo de la perla decidió hacer lo mismo con las demás, no sabía si realmente algún día volvería a ese tiempo o si no habría ninguna paradoja en el espacio-tiempo. Se despidió de las perlas como si fuesen sus amigos. Como si la perla morada fuese a darle a Sango su tan querido hermano, como si Miroku fuese a curar su agujero negro con la azul… como si InuYasha fuese a ser feliz con Kikyo gracias a la rojiza. Las arrojó a todas y cada una de ellas con inmenso dolor, sintiendo que realmente dejaba ese universo junto a sus amigos como un increíble e irrepetible sueño. Contuvo sus ganas de llorar en repetidas ocasiones a duras penas, manteniendo la compostura que en esos momentos le hacía falta. Conservó la perla rosácea que mantenía oculta en una de sus mangas como símbolo de su promesa, de su misión. Una promesa hacia sus amigos, hacia su familia, hacia el InuYasha de esta época, una promesa de volver algún día al lado de todos ellos o, al menos, dejar las cosas mejor de lo que las encontró.

—Kagome-chan el baño ya está listo, puedes ir —Kaede anunció su entrada en la estancia con su infantil voz. Kagome asintió en respuesta y le sonrió, esta versión de la anciana Kaede era realmente adorable.

—Sí, ya voy.

Tomó una pequeña tela que resultaba suave al tacto pero abrigada a la vez. Los aldeanos solían utilizar dicha tela para agregar algo de grosor a las ropas en invierno, resultaba cálida pero absorbente. La utilizaría como toalla. Salió del cuarto y vio a la niña perderse de su vista, probablemente iría a jugar afuera. No le prestó atención y se dirigió al improvisado baño, aprovecharía ese momento al máximo.

Al llegar cerró bien la puerta, sin dejar ni un centímetro entre el margen y la madera. Todas eran mujeres, pero si alguien la viera desnuda no podría evitar sentir pudor y vergüenza. Una cosa era estar con Sango, a quien consideraba una hermana y otra era que su encarnación o una niña que aún no se desarrollaba la viera como Dios la trajo al mundo.

Dejó todo en el suelo y se quitó la bata con total parsimonia, elegantemente y con la mirada perdida en alguna parte del mundo, en sus pensamientos tal vez. Se metió en la tina y comenzó a sentir el agradable calor golpear su piel, aflojando los músculos y haciendo escocer los rasguños de la noche anterior. El vapor inundó sus fosas nasales y la sensación fue tan grata que no dudó en terminar de sentarse dentro del lugar, haciendo que el agua escurriera ligeramente por los bordes. Momentos como ese valían la pena.

Talló cuidadosamente su piel con la pequeña piedra de arcilla, sacó todo rastro de lodo de su cuerpo y desenredó su cabello debajo del agua. Dejándolo nuevamente libre y sedoso una vez que aplicó una crema hecha a base de las flores del lugar. Al cabo de unos minutos no tuvo nada más que hacer, estaba acostumbrada a ducharse rápido por el colegio o la prisa que InuYasha le ponía a la búsqueda de los fragmentos. Frunció el ceño ante esto último, entre el disgusto y la tristeza. Bajó la cabeza y burbujeó dentro del agua.

Al volver al campamento no había logrado encontrarlo. Trajo los peces al cabo de un rato y pensó que si lo esperaba podría llegar el algún momento, tal vez con un conejo. Al fin y al cabo él era quien solía cazar para el grupo, ella no sabía mucho de eso y por eso tuvo que recurrir a la pesca en la mañana. Lo esperó pacientemente sentada en una roca, ignorando los rugidos de su vacío estómago y el sueño que no tardaría en vencerla. Pero no llegaba, buscó dentro de la cueva y entre los árboles, pero nada.

Los peces se enfriaron de tal manera que al picarlos con el dedo se sentían totalmente tiesos, lo blando y caliente se había perdido. Suspiró, desde que conoció a InuYasha sabía que no le gustaba la comida fría, solía recordarle a sus tiempos de hambruna. Echó un último vistazo a los alrededores y terminó por irse del lugar, la tarde se acercaba para esos momentos y no quería llegar por la noche a la aldea.

—Si no me hubiera perdido habría llegado para ayudar a Kikyo con sus deberes —se lamentó— y a Kaede con la limpieza.

Ella como una estúpida evitó el lodo de la zona, pero terminó por enredarse en cuanta telaraña se le cruzara en el camino. A esta altura no le sorprendería que le saliera una de la boca de tantas que se habían estampado contra sus labios. Un escalofrío le recorrió la columna ante este último pensamiento.

—Que asco —masculló.

En fin, solo esperaba poder recuperar fuerzas y horas de sueño antes de tener que volver a encontrarse con InuYasha. Quería verlo, pero no sabía en dónde se encontraba o si habría huido hacia una aldea vecina en cuanto se fue de la cueva.

》》》》》》》》》》

Se encontraba escondido sobre un árbol, utilizando sus ramas y hojas como camuflaje para dormir una o dos horas y poder retomar su camino. Por muy cómodo que pudiera sentirse no logró dormir más de media hora, estaba bastante inquieto.

—¿Cómo mierda pude amenazarla?

Esa pregunta llevaba tiempo rompiéndole la cabeza. La desesperación y el instinto generalmente lo sacaban rápido de los apuros al tomar la decisión más sensata. El problema es que esta vez su decisión no fue una mierda sensata, ¡Podría haberle costado la vida!

Como bien dijo hace unas horas, esa chiquilla era una sacerdotisa. No era ninguna aprendiz, era una sacerdotisa hecha y derecha con el poder suficiente como para tener el honor de utilizar aquel traje. Haberla amenazado no hizo más que meterlo en más problemas de los que ya tenía. Que supiera su secreto era un problema, que supiera su ubicación era otro… ah, pero haberla tocado había sido el más mortal de todos. ¡Por Dios si con tocarla pudo haberlo purificado! Ahora mismo sería un montón de cenizas estúpidas de no ser porque esa mujer era más estúpida aún.

—Feh, quizás es tan tonta que ni siquiera sabe cómo liberar su poder.

Sí, esa podría haber sido una buena explicación, pero entonces no tendría motivos para vestirse así al no estar completamente entrenada. ¿Tal vez la asustó y no logró reaccionar a tiempo?

—La muy descarada hasta se rio.

No, entonces eso tampoco había sido.

—Tal vez fue… —pero no era un hombre de pensar y rebuscar respuestas, para él solamente había única y sencilla solución— tal vez está loca.

Sí, se cruzó con una horrible, desaliñada y loca sacerdotisa. Una que había presenciado su más oscuro secreto.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. Estaba loca, sí, pero era una sacerdotisa al fin y al cabo y… la había dejado marchar.

》》》》》》》》》》

Kagome aún escurría ligeramente su cabello con ayuda de la tela entre sus manos mientras Kikyo la estudiaba detenidamente frente a ella.

—¿Es en serio?

—Sí.

—¿Me estás diciendo que simplemente te perdiste?

—Ajá —respondió mientras desenredaba uno de los últimos nudos de su cabello.

—Kagome —comenzó— tú tenías que estar en la casa durante todo ese tiempo o mínimamente avisarnos que te irías al bosque —reprochó.

La colegiala tragó saliva acongojada, sabía que tenía razón y no debió alejarse tanto. Pudo haberle caído un árbol y estar atrapada hasta ese momento o tal vez un rayo, un demonio… la lista era interminable y cada vez le daba más la razón a Kikyo.

—¿Es que no viste el cielo?

—Kikyo, es verano. Las tormentas vienen así en esta época, muchas veces no se pueden predecir —se defendió—. Además, ya estaba dormida para ese momento —agregó.

—Ah, qué más da —no tenía ganas de discutir con la joven como si fuera una niña de siete años y tampoco el tiempo para hacerlo—. Pero la próxima procura avisar —Kagome asintió.

—¿Cómo va tu tobillo? —su interés era genuino, había olvidado completamente que estaba herida.

—Bien —contestó secamente y la joven no quiso volver a hablar.

El silencio se cernió sobre ellas durante breves instantes, Kikyo daba vueltas al caldo con el cucharón de madera mientras que Kagome terminaba de cepillar su cabello con sus dedos. Cuando el estómago de esta última gruñó ligeramente no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada, incluso sintió el impulso de disculparse.

—Ya está listo —se apresuró a responder Kikyo. Probablemente no había comido nada en toda la noche.

—Gracias —respondió tomando un cuenco y ofreciéndoselo para que le sirvieran.

Muy pronto Kaede llegó a la estancia por el olor de la comida y se sentó a cenar junto a las dos mujeres en completo silencio. La noche ya había caído y Kagome se encontraba un tanto inquieta, moría de ganas por correr a verlo nuevamente y asegurarse de que no se había ido muy lejos.

El caldo se removía tembloroso entre sus manos a causa del nerviosismo, había mentido. Sí le dijo a Kikyo que fue a dormir al bosque y que pasó la noche en una cueva, pero omitió la parte en que se perdió, donde casi rompe a llorar y se encontró con un apuesto semi-demonio ¡Ni hablar de la charla con la segunda perla! Si Kikyo llegaba a enterarse no sabía si la trataría de loca, la echaría por hablar con un ser impuro o inclusive sería capaz de matar a InuYasha por "manchar" su rango como sacerdotisa.

—Kagome, ¿Estás bien? —Kaede llamó su atención. Se alejó de sus pensamientos y se fijó en la mirada preocupada de la niña, su hermana mayor también la miraba con aparente curiosidad.

—¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó, pero las miradas de ellas bastaron para hacerla entender— Oh —musitó.

Había volcado gran parte del caldo en el suelo a causa del terremoto que se adueñó de sus manos durante breves instantes.

—Yo lo limpiaré.

Kikyo estrechó su mirada, pero asintió. Algo traía entre manos esa muchacha.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡Volví! No me gustó mucho este capítulo. Me costó hacerlo porque me estresó esta semana y este es el tercer borrador, no es lo que habría querido pero es aceptable en comparación a los otros dos.**

 **Este capítulo es corto y no muy centrado porque detesto hacer cambios de escena muy repetidos. No quiero narrar como una niña de doce o trece años y terminar llenando de incoherencias el fic o acelerar demasiado las cosas. De manera que apenas suba este capítulo voy a empezar el siguiente con el cambio de escena para poder actualizar lo antes posible.**

 **Comencé un nuevo fanfic de alrededor de seis mil palabras, será un one-shot y me falta terminarlo. Es por eso que toda mi inspiración se fue en ese nuevo proyecto. Además de que tengo que ir a exposiciones de universidades, hacer un cortometraje para una materia y montones de cosas más así que disculpen que no me quede tan "wow" como en otros capítulos aunque sé que lograrán entenderme.**

 **Gracias por todos sus reviews, espero que este capítulos les haya gustado aunque sea un poco y les deseo un hermoso fin de semana.**

 **¡Nos vemos en el capítulo once!**

 **18.8.18**


	11. ºCapítulo 11º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 11 º**

Kagome caminaba entre las cabañas de la aldea distraídamente, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para observar las baratijas que los extranjeros vendían en sus puestos. No había nada interesante, cuencos o cucharones obsequiados de otras casas, tal vez uno que otro prendedor roto escondido debajo de los preciosos metales que vendían.

—¿Cuánto cuesta este? —preguntó mirando un pequeño platillo que simulaba ser de oro.

—Oh, ¿Ese, su excelencia? Su valor es invaluable —Kagome estrechó un poco su mirada— pero a usted se lo dejaré al increíble precio de 300¥ —el anciano sonrió.

¿300¥? ¿En serio? Eso era la comida de casi dos semanas teniendo en cuenta el valor del dinero en esa época. Se dejaría engañar si costase unos 100¥ o 150¥, pero eso era el doble de su presupuesto.

—Esto es cobre —anunció.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Señorita, es oro puro. Toque… —intentó tocar la mano de la joven, pero ella se alejó ligeramente.

—El material es fino, muy oscuro para ser de oro —Kagome examinaba el platillo con sus ojos para luego tocar ligeramente los bordes del objeto— y flexible.

El anciano se vio descubierto. Al igual que casi todos los puestos, el suyo solo contenía burros intentando hacerse pasar por elegantes corceles, metafóricamente hablando. Suavizó entonces su mirada y bajó la cabeza avergonzado por intentar engañarla. Lo vio intentar balbucear algo pero se apresuró a callarlo.

—No necesita disculparse, si es lo que piensa hacer. De todas formas lo compraré —el hombre alzó su mirada, entre confundido y asombrado—, lo necesito para hacer algo.

El aldeano se apresuró a buscar su improvisado monedero para recibir la paga correspondiente.

—Pero no puedo pagarle lo que me pide, solo le daré 100¥.

El hombre no se decepcionó ni por un segundo, después de todo había intentado estafarla y ella de todas formas lo había ayudado. Recibió la paga gustoso y le sonrió mostrando su inexistente dentadura. Finalmente podría comprar algo de arroz para su familia, tal vez se permitiera traer carne para cenar. La joven se alejó con el platillo debajo del brazo mientras que sonreía. Seguramente le gustaría.

Por la mañana habían limpiado como de costumbre y Kikyo no tardó demasiado en irse a la aldea, Kaede salió a jugar y ella aprovechó para pasearse por la zona. Observó uno que otro destrozo producto de la tormenta. Paja desacomodada, pozos de lodo al haber pasado carretas demasiado pronto, entre otras cosas. Kikyo le dijo que el día anterior por la noche la campana de alarma había caído producto del viento y de su propio peso, se había ido para revisar los daños y pensaba en una posible solución.

—Hacer una campana nueva o más pequeña llevará tiempo. No tenemos oro suficiente para fundirlo ni un molde adecuado para hacerla —había dicho.

Pero claro que su idea solucionaría ese problema. Un platillo podría ser tocado sin necesitar demasiada fuerza, era barato y aunque el viento lo derribara no lo dañaría. Sonrió mientras canturreaba ensimismada.

—Soy muy lista —se halagó, se lo permitiría solo por hoy.

Siguió caminando intentando disfrutar del agradable clima, la temperatura era perfecta y el viento le recordaba lo pacífica que podía ser la vida si no había fragmentos o exámenes de por medio.

—¡Au! —se quejó. Por andar mirando el cielo olvidó que no era la única en el mundo y chocó contra alguien. Bajó la mirada y se encontró con una pequeña igual de apenada —¿Kaede? ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mi hermana me mandó a comprar lo necesario para el almuerzo —sonaba como algo normal, pero la notaba ligeramente inquieta.

—¿Y ocurre algo con eso? —la vio juguetear con sus dedos y desviar la mirada. Se parecía a ella misma cuando pedía permiso para ir a su época y buscaba las palabras necesarias para hacerlo —Puedes pedirme lo que quieras, te ayudaré a cocinar si lo necesitas —consoló y Kaede volteó a mirarla ilusionada.

—No es eso —comenzó—, puedo cocinar sola pero… he olvidado ir a buscar las plantas que mi hermana me pidió y si voy a buscarlas ahora no llegaré a tiempo para hacer lo demás —confesó. Se notaba que no quería ser reñida por la sacerdotisa. Kagome se agachó para estar a su altura.

—Entonces iré yo, tú puedes ir a cocinar.

—¿Segura? —dijo con ojos soñadores. Sabía que podía ayudarla.

—Segura. Será rápido y ya terminé de hacer mis quehaceres —respondió mientras acariciaba gentilmente el cabello de la niña.

—Muchas gracias, Kagome-chan.

Kaede la abrazó hasta enterrar su rostro en el hombro femenino, le alegraba contar con alguien además de su hermana que la ayudase cuando estaba en apuros. Nunca más volvería a dejar para después tareas que llevaba tiempo cumplir, lo juraba. Se soltaron y fue entonces que Kagome notó algo detrás del pequeño cuerpo.

—¿Y eso? —señaló, sabiendo bien de lo que se trataba.

—Es tu arco —Kagome arqueó una ceja, la muy lista ya sabía su respuesta de antemano—, lo traje para que no vayas sin nada al bosque.

Asintió y le entregó el platillo para que lo dejara en la cabaña, después le diría para qué pensaba usarlo. Se despidieron con un pequeño amague de manos luego de que le dijera las plantas que necesitaba, quedaban cerca del lugar.

—Bien, andando.

》》》》》》》》》》

Suspiró completamente agotada, no se notaba por fuera pero moría de ganas por dejarle sus tareas a Kagome e irse lejos unos días para descansar. Su tobillo estaba bien, sí, pero tener que inspeccionar tantos daños y enfermos por culpa de la tormenta la dejaban exhausta. Miró al señor a su lado y lo invitó a seguir con la mirada.

—¿Entonces cuánto perdimos en total?

—Yo diría que cerca de un campo y medio de maíz. El tallo no resiste el viento fácilmente y con lo de hace dos noches se derribó la mayoría. Pasaremos hambre en otoño —aclaró con tristeza—, perdimos mucho.

—Pero aún nos quedan otras dos plantaciones, ¿No? —el hombre asintió— Bien, le consultaré a Kagome entonces.

—¿A la señorita Kagome? —aquello lo sorprendió, Kikyo nunca consultaba a nadie, solo hacía lo que a ella le parecía mejor. Recibió una mirada reprobatoria por parte de la sacerdotisa— Disculpe, excelencia, no volveré a cuestionarla.

—No se preocupe —suavizó entonces su mirada—, incluso yo me sorprendo pero… esa niña es lista y podría ayudarnos.

Sí, tal vez incluso podría ser su consejera. Desde que ella llegó hasta ahora ninguna de sus alocadas y extravagantes ideas habían fallado.

"No podemos pescar lo suficiente porque el río es muy alto esta mañana."

—Que las mujeres cosan cestas de paja y que los hombres las utilicen para pescar.

Los números se vieron casi triplicados.

"El cuero tarda demasiado en secarse y la humedad lo arruina, ya no sirve para vestir a nuestros hombres."

—Échenle sal y déjenlo secar al sol tres días.

Pronto hubo nuevas ropas para los hombres que salían temprano a arar el campo.

—Sí, creo que no ha dejado de ayudarnos desde que llegó —concordó.

》》》》》》》》》》

—Mmm… creo que me pasé. Esas hierbas no son de crecer en esta zona —analizó—. Será mejor volver y revisar el camino, tal vez no vi alguna señal o…

Pero un ruido la alertó.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —silencio.

Si bien era considerada una chica tonta en varios aspectos, no lo era en el sentido de la lucha. Sí, necesitaba que la protejan a menudo y cuando intentaba salir de problemas terminaba embarrándola más —como es el caso de su viaje—, pero había aprendido cuando el silencio era silencio o cuando solo era un vano intento de su captor para pasar desapercibido. Esta vez era la segunda opción.

Frunció el ceño y se dio la media vuelta apretando disimuladamente su arco. Si lo que sea que la estaba siguiendo deseaba pelear, lo harían dentro del bosque, no lo guiaría hacia la aldea.

Pudo escuchar ramitas romperse en varias ocasiones y las hojas ser mecidas por alguien, era un humano bastante estúpido y que no sabía siquiera disimular. Estaba de su lado izquierdo, alejado unos cuantos pasos. Seguramente podría verlo si se volteaba, pero no, lo dejaría seguir jugando un rato más. Se limitó a contonear las caderas disimuladamente, realmente confiada, mientras tarareaba pareciendo la típica aldeana estúpida de no ser por sus ropas. En este caso era una estúpida y muy ingenua sacerdotisa.

Llegó a un claro lo suficientemente despejado como para pelear si hacía falta o esconderse entre los árboles de ser necesario. Se detuvo justo en el centro y se volteó suavemente para observar a la persona que la perseguía.

Sola, estaba sola.

—Se fue... —suspiró aliviada, el humano debió irse al notar que caminó demasiado y que probablemente le tendía una trampa.

Pero un cálido aliento con una terrible pestilencia a podrido chocó contra su cuello y se encargó de hacerle ver lo contrario. Lo sintió demasiado cerca y atinó a correr el rostro a tiempo para esquivar una mordida a la vez que se tapaba la boca en un intento por no respirar ese asqueroso aroma. Se alejó un poco para ver mejor a su agresor y no pudo evitar sorprenderse. No era un humano quien la seguía sino un demonio de rango menor a juzgar por su forma básica ¿Por qué lo confundió con una persona? No tuvo tiempo de seguir razonando cuando lo vio abalanzarse hacia ella y volvió a girarse levemente para esquivarlo. Era pequeño en comparación a los demás pero ágil y con una boca afilada como única arma, una muy afilada y dentada boca. Su delgado cuerpo lo volvía un objetivo difícil de atinar, podía notarlo en sus movimientos.

Sabía que era la peor elección posible, pero optó por correr entre los árboles. Escuchando los insistentes pasos que la seguían intentando alcanzarla. Buscaba algo con la mirada mientras intentaba no tropezarse y mantener acorde la respiración.

Sintió algo rozar su mejilla, luego su cintura y posteriormente sus muslos. Ahogó el quejido de dolor, sabía que estaba por sangrar. El muy desgraciado era capaz de liberar sus garras a voluntad. No se detuvo en ningún momento y enfocó su visión en uno de los árboles más gruesos de la zona. Esa sería su oportunidad.

》》》》》》》》》》

Había llegado a casa hace relativamente poco, tiempo que aprovechó para relajarse en su futón. Era uno de los pocos momentos en los que se sentía realmente humana, con la suficiente libertad como para admitir que estaba cansada, que deseaba dormir hasta tener hambre y comer hasta tener sueño. Oh, qué bien sonaba eso.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió inesperadamente pero no se molestó en despegar el rostro del suelo.

—¿Qué quieres, Kaede? —murmuró con la voz siendo ahogada por el fino colchón. La otra dudó, pero al fin y al cabo entró en el cuarto hasta situarse a su lado.

—Kagome... —Kikyo apretó el futón entre sus manos, problemas seguramente— he mandado a Kagome-chan a buscar las plantas medicinales que me pediste —soltó y Kikyo la miró al fin ligeramente enfadada por mandar a otro a hacer su trabajo—. Solo que no ha vuelto.

—¿Qué?

¿Cuántas veces planeaba perderse? Ah no, pero esta vez iría a buscarla así sea que tuviera que arrastrarla de los pelos de nuevo a la cabaña.

—Prepara mi arco Kaede, iré a buscarla —la niña asintió efusivamente y salió del cuarto en busca de las armas de su hermana.

Juraría que en cuanto encontrara a la muchacha la ataría con una cadena a la entrada del lugar.

》》》》》》》》》》

Estaba escondida detrás del tronco de un viejo árbol mientras observaba detenidamente al demonio que la buscaba. Hace unos minutos la había alcanzado pero no vio por dónde se fue y no le quedó de otra que buscarla. Era ágil, pero estúpido.

Asomó cautelosamente la punta de la flecha mientras afirmaba el arco entre sus manos. Su energía estaba tan baja que por eso no pudo detectarlo como demonio, apenas y podía disminuir su propia presencia para ganar tiempo. Estaba enferma, ¿Cómo no pudo darse cuenta antes? Era obvio que estar expuesta tanto tiempo al frío la haría enfermar y ella no se había percatado hasta ese momento. No le quedaba de otra que disparar flechas normales, solo esperaba que su enemigo no fuera capaz de regenerarse.

Pasaron unos segundos que se le hicieron eternos hasta que al fin vio que le dio la espalda. Era su momento, estaba distraído y mostrando la parte blanda, sin corazas. Agudizó la visión hasta enfocar el punto exacto al que quería darle y soltó la flecha. Aún no terminaba de atravesar el resto del arco cuando un sonido terminó por arruinarlo todo.

—¡Achu!

La flecha había fallado, el demonio sabía su ubicación y estaba enferma. Esta vez la embarró feo.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Esta actualización fue mucho más rápida, ¿No? ¡Gracias por su apoyo y comentarios! Creo que este me quedó mejor que el anterior, gracias a Diossss.**

 **Comenten para hacerme saber si hice bien mi trabajo, denle a favoritos si les gusta y síganme si quieren saber más sobre mi vida ;)**

 **Por cierto, ¡Agradezco tanto sus comentarios! Los nuevos y los que dejan los mismos usuarios de siempre. Extraño a un par que desde hace dos capítulos no dan noticias, espero que estén bien y les mando un enorme abrazo.**

 **Dato adicional y que seguramente no les va a importar: tosí varias veces durante este escrito así que no solamente Kagome está jodida sino también mis malditas sábanas. Hola, Japón (?**

 **19.8.18**


	12. ºCapítulo 12º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 12 º**

Corría lo mejor que podía, tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Escondiéndose ocasionalmente detrás de los árboles evitando las filosas garras que volaban en su dirección. Intentaba no trastabillar con sus holgados pantalones, pero el aire comenzaba a faltarle y aunque respirase por la boca no llegaba suficiente oxígeno a sus pulmones.

Pronto tuvo que detenerse, no por la presión en su costado derecho —que anunciaba una fatiga y derrota inminentes—, ni por el barranco frente a sus ojos, tampoco por el ligero tintineo que llegó a sus oídos sino por una risa. Una varonil y socarrona risa, de esas que te hacen saber que fallaste, que fuiste encontrada y derrotada. También era de esas que decían _"qué mujer tan tonta"_. Era una risa que creyó reconocer a la perfección, no, seguro estaba delirando por una muy posible fiebre.

Llegó a cuestionarse si sería buena idea dejarse caer en el barranco. No parecía muy profundo y si se adhería lo suficiente al suelo podría llegar al final con uno que otro rasguño pero sin torceduras o heridas sangrantes. Porque claro, era tener pequeñas magulladuras en el rostro o un demonio devorando su vientre estando ella conciente. Definitivamente le parecía mejor opción la primera y estuvo del todo segura cuando el enemigo entró en su rango de visión. Cerró los ojos dispuesta a dejarse caer sin miramientos, sin darse oportunidad de arrepentirse.

—Al suelo.

Pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando un peso cayó encima suyo, manteniendo su rostro besando el suelo. Quiso levantarse, pero fue reprendida.

—Que al suelo —el agarre en su cabeza se intensificó.

Dejó de resistirse, no por recibir dicha orden sino de pura felicidad. InuYasha había venido, como tantas otras veces, a socorrerla. ¿Cómo la encontró? ¿La había estado siguiendo? ¿Acaso realmente fue suya esa risa que creyó escuchar antes? Sea cual sea la respuesta, no importaba porque él ya estaba allí. Quería agradecerle dignamente, como sabía que se lo merecía y abrazarlo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban. Se sentía tan dichosa y afortunada, después de todo podía dejarle la batalla una vez más en sus fuertes manos. Extender sus brazos para rodear su cuello sería tan sencillo, anhelaba sentir el aroma salvaje que desprendía naturalmente. Anhelaba sentirse refugiada y acogida por él, solamente por él.

—Así que tú eres la guardiana de la perla —sus ojos, hasta entonces perdidos en el toque enigmático de su salvador, se abrieron desmesuradamente al verlo con la pequeña esfera entre sus manos. Entonces volteó a verla, con una sonrisa arrogante, retorcida— y ahora es completamente mía —agregó.

Tuvo ganas de golpearse la cara mientras se llamaba a sí misma tonta. Como si él fuera a salvarla sin conocerla. Oh sí, como le encantaría, que romántico, pero no… todo era por la perla. Y una vez más esa pelotita le había cagado la vida. Puso los ojos en blanco sin prestarle demasiada atención a la batalla que estaba por librarse frente a sus ojos.

Por otro lado, InuYasha estaba más que satisfecho con lo que había presenciado. Luego de escaparse de la cueva y pasar el resto del tiempo descansando por el lugar no esperaba encontrarse nuevamente con la mujer de antes. Había considerado ir a buscarla para asegurar su silencio, así sea de una forma u otra. Pero el destino fue generoso al traerla de nuevo con él, incluso un demonio de baja categoría iba a ensuciarse las manos en su lugar. La chica había demostrado no ser mala o al menos lo suficientemente tonta como para no matarlo en cuanto se transformó delante de ella. ¡Ah! Y cuando se estaba comenzando a aburrir de la persecución apareció la cereza del postre. Esa pequeña perla rosácea que cayó al suelo luego de que la ropa fuera desgarrada por las uñas del demonio, aquella que captó su atención con un tintineo que resonó en su mente por interminables segundos… la que prometía el poder infinito, codiciada por todos y motivo de guerra en más de un territorio vecino, creadora de alianzas entre demonios con tal de obtenerla e innumerables adjetivos más. Dicha perla, dicha fuente de poder era protegida… ¿Por ella? Volteó a mirarla de reojo con asco e incredulidad ¿Por esa chiquilla? Su suerte no podía ser más certera y oportuna. Miró el resplandor del objeto entre sus dedos y enfocó su dorada mirada en el enemigo que mantenía su vista fija en sus manos. Claramente se había percatado de su nueva adquisición y estaba más que dispuesto a luchar por ella. Pues que así sea.

Gruñó mientras tronaba sus dedos frente a sus ojos, una clara muestra de confianza. Y enseñando por última vez los colmillos en una media sonrisa se abalanzó hacia el demonio quien no tardó en lanzar sus garras en su dirección.

Kagome seguía tirada en el suelo a pesar de no tener a nadie que la sometiera, simplemente llamándose una y otra vez tonta. ¿Por qué no se había deshecho de esa perla? ¡Era solo un adorno! Pero no, ella y su insistencia en mantenerlo como símbolo de su compromiso, como si no fuese posible recordarlo simplemente. Ahora tenía que encontrar la manera de sacarle la perla a InuYasha o, mínimamente, engañarlo. Claro que el primer plan se fue al caño en cuanto lo vio guardarse la perla falsa dentro del haori con recelo. Ella bien sabía que sacarle algo a simple vista al semi demonio ya resultaba difícil gracias a su fuerza y reflejos, ahora bien, quitarle algo oculto bajo la ropa y que él consideraba extremadamente importante —a juzgar por su mirada— resultaba una tarea, por lo menos, imposible. Para su fortuna InuYasha era un idiota y podría engañarlo fácilmente si conseguía que la escuchara. Pero… ¿Qué podría decirle?

El polvo era lo único que demostraba que una batalla se estaba llevando a cabo. InuYasha se limitaba a esquivar los ataques entre giros y saltos, de vez en cuando intentaba clavar sus garras en el costado de su contrincante. Para Kagome era más que obvia su intención: agotar al otro. Sus "ataques" eran increíblemente lentos y desinteresados en comparación a los que solía utilizar cuando se ponía serio. Conocía bien su estrategia.

 _—Era algo que hacía cuando empecé mi adolescencia y estaba más acostumbrado a las peleas. Era como un juego… y era rápido._

Sonrió con tristeza. Extrañaba esas confesiones que solo le confiaba a ella en la intimidad de la fogata o con la ventaja de ser un humano y volverse más abierto. Lo que daría por escuchar sus historias y apoyar nuevamente la cabeza en su hombro a modo de consuelo.

Él aprovechó un giro mal hecho, una distracción, un desliz por parte del demonio y… el cuerpo cayó pesadamente en el suelo con un corte profundo hecho en el abdomen. Sí, era cierto lo que InuYasha decía, realmente era rápido. Se dio la media vuelta y la miró con aparente superioridad. Kagome no entendió el gesto, ¿Acaso la miraba así por haber demostrado ser fuerte? ¿Para que sepa que se quedaron solos?

La vio sentarse con total parsimonía, casi meditando el gesto. Se dio cuenta de que hasta ese momento había permanecido tirada en el suelo, ajena a todo. ¿Es que no pensaba escapar? No sería divertido si no corría. Esperaba tener una interesante pelea y luego una breve persecución para asustarla y asegurarse de que lo que vio en la cueva jamás pasó. Jamás se lo diría a nadie porque si bien había dicho la tontería de que eso era un secreto, tenía que ver hasta dónde eran ciertas esas palabras.

Sacó la perla de entre sus ropajes y se la enseñó triunfante, había fallado en su misión de proteger dicho objeto y él no podía sentirse mejor. Era una vergüenza de sacerdotisa. Se la había quitado y ahora jamás se la devolvería. Dejó de mirar la perla para dirigir su atención a la joven que seguía sentada en el césped, pero no en la misma posición. Su mirada se había tornado agresiva, retadora, poseyendo un fuego que no creyó que la joven pudiera adoptar. Tenía los labios fruncidos, los hombros tensos y podía jurar que su cabello amenazaba con crisparse.

¿Qué mierda le pasaba a esa mocosa?

Entonces disparó. Claro, porque estaba tan concentrado en su rostro que obvió decir que la muchacha estaba armada y apuntaba directamente a su pecho con una determinación implacable. Siguió la veloz trayectoria con sus ojos mientras se sentía el peor idiota del planeta ¿Había demostrado no ser mala? ¡Las pelotas! Era la peor de todas, disparar cuando tenía la guardia baja. Menuda idiota, menudo idiota él. Entrecerró los ojos al sentir el calor peligrosamente cerca de su cuerpo. Purificada, la flecha estaba purificada. Casi se había despedido de su propia existencia cuando la flecha desapareció justo frente a sus ojos. No tardó demasiado en entenderlo cuando un agudo chillido llegó a sus oídos y giró la cabeza en esa dirección, justo detrás de él.

Cenizas, solo quedaban cenizas de lo que antes fue un demonio a punto de degollarlo. No pudo evitar frotarse el cuello al sentirlo tan cerca, habría muerto de la forma más patética posible de no ser por esa humana. Cuando volvió su vista hacia ella la vio tumbada en el suelo, agitada y esforzándose por mantenerse conciente.

¿Por qué…?

Se había extralimitado, pero no pudo evitarlo. En cuanto notó un montículo dirigiéndose hacia él no lo pensó dos veces. No era la primera vez que InuYasha pecaba de orgulloso, de distraído y confiado… tampoco sería la última. Ignoró olímpicamente sus gestos arrogantes y tomó tan pronto como pudo su arco y flechas. No supo de dónde consiguió sacar todo ese poder, pero había llegado en buena hora. Gracias a Dios pudo lograr que la flecha se transportara y había derrotado oficialmente al demonio. Así como esa fuerza descomunal la invadió también la abandonó y cayó derrotada sin poder sostenerse en sus rodillas.

Él tragó saliva, incómodo y sorprendido. Acababa de ser salvado por una mujer que, para colmo, era una sacerdotisa… la guardiana de la perla que ahora se hallaba entre sus manos. No sabía qué decir o hacer, si correr o llevarla a su aldea como muestra de agradecimiento. Si fingir indiferencia y continuar con su plan original o ahorrarse toda esa molestia y pedirle el deseo final a la perla. Pensar le daba dolor de cabeza, no quería pensar, pero tampoco quería dejarla allí tirada. Mucho menos quería verse blando ayudándola… pensar era una mierda.

Afortunadamente no tuvo que hacerlo por mucho más. Sus orejas dieron un tirón y sus instintos lo guiaron a refugiarse en el follaje de los árboles.

—¡Kagome!

Una mujer apareció en el lugar. Era extrañamente similar a la primera, pero con el cabello argo y lacio. No tenía ese aire rebelde, juvenil y alocado que poseía la otra. No es que le interesara saber demasiado de alguna de las dos. La muchacha ya estaba a salvo, podía marcharse y lo habría hecho de no ser por lo que vio.

¿Otra perla de Shikon?

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡WOWOWOWOOOO! Que gran capítulo ah (siempre me halago en el final del capítulo y es re triste pero no importa, es mi autocrítica :D )**

 **¡Noticias noticiosasss! Este miércoles me agarré el dedo índice de la mano derecha con la puerta del auto en la entrada del colegio y en lugar de abrir la puerta terminé sacándolo a la fuerza fue terrible, me di cuenta de que algo andaba mal cuando mi guante se empapó con sangre. Recién hoy puedo escribir así que espero que sepan entender esta ligera demora :0**

 **Por otra parte entregué el cortometraje, rendí exámenes y montón de cosas más. Pero eso ya es otra historia (?**

 **¡Les quería agradecer tanto sus hermosos comentarios! Los usuarios que desaparecieron reaparecieron con el capítulo anterior. Me súper emocioné al leer sus palabras de aliento, sus opiniones y reacciones, lo que creen que pasará o las actitudes que aman de los personajes. Me esfuerzo mucho y casi grito cada vez que leo que lo hago bien :')**

 **¡Díganme! ¿Qué creen que hará InuYasha ahora? ¿Y Kagome qué clase de mentirilla blanca le dirá? ¿Pueden creer que ya vamos por el capítulo doce? Creí que esto se terminaría en el capítulo diez pero aquí estamos :0**

 **Les mando un besototote enormeeee ¡Lectores míos! :D Nos vemos en el capítulo trece ;)**

 **Por cierto, ¡Ya estoy editando el capítulo catorce!**

 **28.8.18**


	13. ºCapítulo 13º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 13 º**

Llevaba tiempo caminando por el bosque y no lograba dar con ninguna pista que le indicara el paradero de Kagome. A esa chiquilla vaya que le gustaba perderse, seguramente le encantaba ponerle los pelos de punta y jugar a "¿Quién mata primero a Kikyo de un paro al corazón?" Oh, se nota que le encantaba.

Una de las ramas de un árbol llegó a golpearle ligeramente el rostro por pasar demasiado rápido. Ya había recorrido buena parte del bosque, los senderos más concurridos no tenían huellas frescas o rastros de energía que pudiera rastrear. Por eso mismo ahora estaba revisando la parte más oscura y desolada del lugar, pero a decir verdad allí tampoco percibía la energía de Kagome. Comenzaba a preocuparse seriamente y una mueca de disgusto se dibujó en su rostro. En cuanto la encontrara, si lo hacía, gastaría parte de sus ahorros como sacerdotisa para comprar una de las mejores cadenas que los herreros pudieran forjar y colocaría una estaca a las afueras de la cabaña. Podría sonar exagerada, pero ni siquiera su hermana menor se había perdido durante tanto tiempo ¡Y para colmo en el mismo lugar!

Revisó detrás de los árboles, en claros y posibles cuevas. Inclusive dio con una madriguera de conejos, pero ella no estaba. La posibilidad de que Kagome fuera raptada o inclusive devorada por algún demonio crecía a cada segundo, al igual que su preocupación. Justo cuando comenzaban a acabársele las ideas sintió un gran poder espiritual inundar el lugar.

—Esto es…

Titubeó por breves instantes. Podría ser otra sacerdotisa, podría ser la desgraciada de Tsubaki intentando arrebatarle la perla. Su indecisión se vio camuflada bajo un semblante serio e indiferente, preparada para cualquier ataque. Pero en cuanto su cuerpo sintió que la energía era pura, completamente limpia, supo que no podía ser de otra persona más que Kagome. Afirmó el arco en su hombro y comenzó a correr en dirección de esa energía, pero no tardó demasiado en esfumarse. No importaba si desaparecía, ya tenía el rastro. Conforme avanzaba entre los matorrales pudo observar destrozos en el área. Troncos arañados, ramas caídas y huellas claramente perceptibles en el suelo del lugar. Una era humana, la otra… no mucho.

—Resiste, Kagome.

No debería preocuparse demasiado, ella era una sacerdotisa y Kaede le dijo que se llevó su arco y flechas pero… estaba en entrenamiento. No sabía si sería capaz de disparar al enemigo a tiempo, si éste era un cambia formas o simplemente un ogro como tantos otros. Eso la aterraba, el no saber. No saber si estaría bien y a qué clase de enemigo se enfrentaba.

Esquivó una última rama torcida y llegó a un barranco. Temió lo peor.

—Kagome, tú… —se cubrió la boca, intentando ahuyentar esos pensamientos.

Sacudió la cabeza. Aunque ella hubiera caído por ese barranco el suelo debería estar mínimamente arañado. Se agachó en la orilla, forzando la vista.

—No, ella no cayó en este lugar —pues aunque la buscó insistentemente no se veía ningún cuerpo en el fondo.

¿Entonces dónde? ¿Dónde estaba Kagome? Por fortuna no tuvo tiempo de formular una tercera pregunta. Sus oídos lograron captar ligeros suspiros. Podría ser ella, no, estaba segura de que se trataba de Kagome.

Sin perder tiempo siguió el sonido de los suspiros, más bien parecían jadeos agitados y no le extrañó demasiado, si Kagome había sido quien liberó la energía de momentos antes entonces debía estar terriblemente agotada.

Caminó por la orilla del barranco intentando no caerse, sentía que estaba cerca. Pasó entre medio de dos árboles para poder ver mejor y allí la encontró.

—¡Kagome!

La susodicha levantó ligeramente la mirada en respuesta mientras seguía tratando de llevarle oxígeno a sus pulmones. Kikyo no se mantuvo un segundo más en su sitio y corrió a socorrerla. Se arrodilló a su lado y dejó las armas de lado mientras revisaba que no tuviera ningún tipo de herida.

—¿Estás bien? ¿No te pasó nada? —Kagome no contestó, seguía intentando no perder la conciencia— ¡Contesta! —que Dios la perdonara por dejar su semblante frío de lado y ser brusca, pero necesitaba saber si tenía heridas internas o si solo fue presa de un terrible susto.

La muchacha se limitó a mirar hacia el frente y ella siguió la dirección encontrándose con un pequeño círculo de color negro oscuro con algunos restos de cenizas. No tuvo duda alguna, aquel fue el demonio que había estado persiguiendo a Kagome.

—Ya veo… —recuperó entonces la compostura, al menos pudo derrotarlo con éxito— Escucha, necesitaré que te acuestes.

Y como si de una orden se tratara, como si tuviera puesto el collar Kotodama y la "palabrita" hubiera sido mencionada, Kagome cayó al suelo sin sostenerse más sobre sus brazos. Kikyo se encargó de voltearla y dejarla boca arriba mientras la revisaba. Levantó su camisa, arremangó las mangas y cuando estaba por abrir la parte del pecho un ruido la alertó. Giró la cabeza bruscamente en dirección al árbol detrás de ellas, Kagome también se dio cuenta.

—Oye, Kikyo…

—Shhh… —estrechó la mirada mientras llevaba una mano a su arco. Kagome pareció recobrar fuerzas y tomó su brazo fuertemente— Suéltame —ordenó.

La soltó, pero no se tranquilizó. Si su memoria no fallaba, InuYasha había estado escondido en ese mismo árbol. Tenía que hacer algo y rápido.

—Debe ser un pájaro.

—Ningún pájaro pudo haber hecho tal ruido, es más grande.

—¡Entonces debió ser un pajarote! —en otro tipo de situación Kikyo probablemente se habría reído, pero en su lugar decidió dirigirse hacia el árbol.

—Siento energía demoníaca. No estamos solas —sentenció.

—Ah, eso es porque… —se acercaba cada vez más al tronco— porque… —un poco más y podría verlo sin ningún problema— porque la energía del demonio al que derroté quedó impregnada en el lugar.

Kikyo se volteó a mirarla con una ceja arqueada en clara muestra de extrañez ¡Bingo! No sabía en qué momento se había vuelto tan buena para mentir, pero ahora le estaba siendo realmente útil.

—¿Estás segura? —preguntó volviendo a su lado y ella pudo respirar tranquila.

—Claro, es que recorrimos buena parte del bosque. El rastro debe tardar en desaparecer —Kikyo la miró algo insegura pero terminó asintiendo.

Volvió a recostarse y se entreabrió la parte de arriba del traje. Se sonrojó, hasta hace unos momentos había estado siendo observada. Seguramente él intentó huir en cuanto vio que iban a desnudarla pero su torpeza hizo que casi lo descubrieran.

Mientras tanto Kikyo seguía examinándola. Tenía uno que otro corte, sí, pero eran limpios y poco profundos. El demonio era tan débil que ni siquiera poseía veneno y eso la aliviaba, al menos ella estaba fuera de peligro.

—Eres afortunada —comenzó—, no tienes heridas graves.

Kagome se incorporó sintiendo un poco de escozor en su cuerpo, sobre todo en las piernas. Había tenido suerte de poder reunir semejante energía espiritual en el momento adecuado.

—Pero por prevención creo que es mejor que las tratemos con ungüentos, si la tierra llegara a hacer contacto con la herida podría infectarse.

Asintió, eso era cierto y no quería tener que lidiar con la fiebre de su resfrío, la tos y la infección al mismo tiempo. Eso por no hablar del puto SPM que había estado agobiándola esos días. Dios, correr todo ese tramo le pasaría factura apenas se acostara esa noche. La pelinegra se levantó mientras husmeaba a su alrededor y volteaba a mirarla con decisión.

—Iré a buscar hierbas medicinales. Hay algunas aquí cerca, no me tardo —su mirada se endureció entonces— y quédate quieta —amenazó.

Kagome casi se cae de espaldas ¿Es que nunca dejarían de tratarla como a una niña? Su madre se lo decía en el supermercado, su abuelo se lo decía en el templo, InuYasha se lo decía en las batallas ¿Y ahora Kikyo? Suspiró con hartazgo. No es que fuera una busca problemas, más bien los problemas la buscaban a ella, pero no importa. Se mordería la lengua por esta vez, solo esta vez.

Se levantó y volteó a mirar una última vez a la muchacha aún insegura. No quería dejarla sola demasiado tiempo y en su mente ya había trazado un sendero que la llevaría a las orillas de un río donde crecía un hongo que servía especialmente para heridas de ese tipo. Bueno, ambas estaban armadas y Kagome demostró tener carácter suficiente como para enfrentarse a un enemigo estando sola. Suspiró, trataría de darse prisa.

Kikyo la dejó sin decir nada más pero caminando ligeramente más rápido que otras veces. Ella, por su parte, trataría de acatar esa orden que tantas veces escuchó en su vida. Se quedaría quieta, acostada contra alguna roca o tronco, pero quieta. Bueno, lo habría hecho de no ser porque las hojas y el suelo bajo sus pies temblaron ligeramente. No hacía falta que se volteara, no hacía falta que se encontrara de frente con aquel traje rojizo, el cabello plateado y las pequeñas orejitas, nada de eso hacía falta para que comenzara a sentirse nerviosa. Si él se había quedado era por una razón.

—¿Qué…? —se volteó— ¿Qué haces aquí? —no le contestó en ese momento, en su lugar olisqueó el aire para asegurarse de que estaban solos. Una vez hecho esto le dirigió una ruda mirada que no la hizo siquiera pestañear.

—Esperaba asegurar tu silencio y que no le dijeras a nadie lo que viste esa noche —no creyó que fuera a responderle, después de todo solía esquivar la mayoría de sus preguntas aún en el futuro— pero…

¿Pero?

—Me he encontrado con algo mucho más interesante… —sacó la perla de su haori y se la enseñó en una pose totalmente arrogante— La perla de Shikon —sentenció.

Kagome comenzó a sudar frío. No es que le aterrara que él pudiera tener la perla, le aterraba su reacción al saber que, de hecho, Kikyo poseía la verdadera. ¿Qué pensaba decirle? No había tenido tiempo de idear alguna mentira creíble. Para colmo la verdadera dueña no tardaba en volver. Debía darse prisa. ¿Se le cayó a Kikyo y ella la encontró? ¿Ambas cuidaban de la perla? Ehh… qué tal...

—Debiste de robársela a la sacerdotisa y la muy estúpida está siendo engañada por ti —dejó de admirar el pequeño objeto y la miró con reproche—. Ustedes los humanos son asquerosos.

Así que sabía que Kikyo tenía otra perla, mierda, eso era peor. No sabía si agradecerle o no al cielo entero porque InuYasha le había ahorrado el trabajo de mentir, pero ahora tenía que hacer que su historia encajara con la teoría que él solito había ideado.

Frunció el ceño, se cruzó de brazos y tomó aire para responder a su pregunta. Aún estando enferma podía enfrentarlo así sea en las más infantiles peleas. Él la miró, esperando que gritara de horror al verlo con su tan preciada perla, que rogara por clemencia para que no le dijera a los humanos que era una vil embustera. Casi podía vislumbrar su rostro empapado en lágrimas, pálida como el papel. Le haría creer que, si no decía nada sobre su apariencia humana, se la devolvería. Sí, deshacerse de un cabo suelto y adueñarse de la perla sonaba tan bien ¡Y en un mismo día! Era un verdadero gen...

—Es falsa —nada mejor que la verdad. Ahora el pálido era él.

—¡¿Qué?! —su rostro se desencajó completamente, siendo increíblemente similar a la cara que ponía cuando ella defendía al joven Koga. Tuvo que reprimir una risita, al menos eso no había cambiado en él— ¿Pero cómo…?

—Es de vidrio, mi abuelo se la compró a un mercader de Occidente. Siempre me pareció bonita así que la compró como un obsequio —mintió— ¿No es linda?

Los ojos de ella adquirieron un brillo especial, como si hubiera visto la cosa más hermosa del mundo entero. Con las pupilas dilatadas, brillantes y humedecidas… ¿Tanto así le gustaba esa perla falsa?

Pero para Kagome no era la perla lo más bello que sus ojos podían encontrar sino al hombre que la sostenía.

InuYasha estaba por arrancarse los pelos y matar a esa mujer al tomarlo por idiota. En realidad ella no lo hizo con intención, pero tuvo que quedarse todo ese tiempo en vano. Ya había hecho grandes planes con la perla en su mente. Sería un demonio completo y tendría todo lo que siempre quiso, poder para vencer y terror para dominar. Los niños crearían juegos con su nombre, el idiota de su hermano perdería cada mísero combate de ahora en adelante, tendría tierras… ya tenía toda una vida planeada gracias a esa perla, una perla falsa.

La mataría, mataría a esa mujer por haberlo engañado. Así sea que no fue su intención, que fue él quien tomó lo que no era suyo, de todas formas la mataría para mitigar ese sentimiento de decepción. Seguiría siendo un sucio medio demonio el resto de su vida, durante toda su puta vida. Arrojó la bolita al suelo mientras se preparaba mentalmente para sentir la carne caliente de esa mujer en sus garras. Si esa era falsa, entonces todavía le quedaba la verdadera y sabía bien por dónde se fue su dueña. Tronó sus garras con desinterés, necesitaba calmarse de alguna manera.

—Lamento lo que pasó hace un momento —dejó de mirar la palma de su mano y se concentró en la chiquilla frente a él, molesto porque interrumpiera sus sanguinarios pensamientos—, debes tener cuidado. Kikyo pudo haberte herido.

¿Así que se llamaba Kikyo la mujer que trató de atacarlo? Solo un idiota no se habría dado cuenta de que tenía claras intenciones de asesinarlo si lo encontraba en el árbol, su postura lo decía todo. ¿Pero por qué a ella le importaba? ¿Por qué se disculpaba?

—Y sobre tu extraña transformación… —eso sí que captó su atención, lo supo al notar sus orejas tensarse y sus ojos tornarse retadores— Puedes quedarte tranquilo, no le diré a nadie —enfocó su mirada chocolate en la dorada, con decisión y dulzura en ellos— ¿Acaso no confías en mí?

—Ni un poco.

—Eres cruel —lo miró decepcionada. Después de todo no podía esperar mucho de este InuYasha, tendría que reconstruir su confianza—. No le diré a nadie, pero mi silencio te costará.

Gruñó. No era tarde para matarla. Desgraciada, hija de una gran put…

—Tu nombre.

Ella cortó sus pensamientos y él contestó antes de darse cuenta.

—InuYasha.

Le sonrió enseñando los dientes, con sinceridad y alegría mientras correspondía el saludo.

—Mucho gusto InuYasha, me llamo Kagome.

Sus ojos… eran increíblemente cálidos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡AHHHH! Que hermosura, por Diossss. Creo que este capítulo dejará a muchas satisfechas :')**

 **Iba a subir este capítulo el sábado pero no sabía bien cómo continuarlo por lo que me planteé reeditarlo :D peeero encontré la forma adecuada de seguirlo así que lo dejé así. Por cierto, ya llegamos al día diez del reto y les juro que no es fácil (?**

 **Ay, amo este tipo de escenas entre ellos y disculpen que abarque dos capítulos en una misma escena pero vuelvo a decir que es mi forma de escribir ;-; en fin, ¿Gritaron con este capítulo? A puesto que sí :0 ¿Qué reacciones tuvieron? ¿Qué esperan que pase con ellos a partir de ahora?**

 **Un besote y espero ANSIOSA sus preciosos reviews :D me siento un poco deprimida ya que no recibo tantos reviews como antes y no sé si es que he estado haciendo mal esto ;-; pero bueno, eso no quita que aprecie los pocos que recibo. Me alegra tanto leerlos, nos vemos :')**

 **30.8.18**


	14. ºCapítulo 14º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 14 º**

En la habitación se encontraban tres personas, tres mujeres que comían en silencio algo de arroz y pescado hervido. Una comida sin gracia, pero que calmaba el hambre y, lo más importante, no acrecentaba el calor. Nadie hacía ruido, estaban todas muy entretenidas en sus propios pensamientos. Si prestabas algo de atención podías llegar a oír el chasquido de los palillos contra el cuenco o el sonido de la saliva al pasar por la garganta de alguna de ellas, tal vez alguna tos ocasional por parte de la azabache pero nada más.

Kaede comía con ganas, ansiosa por terminar y volver a jugar con los demás niños de la aldea. Mientras tanto Kagome estaba prácticamente en la misma situación aunque lo disimulaba haciendo ligeras pausas entre uno y otro bocado. Ignorando por completo un par de ojos inquisidores que no dejaban de examinarla.

—Gracias por la comida.

Kaede fue la primera en terminar y abandonar la estancia. No podía dejar de pensar en la muñeca de trapo que una de sus amigas recibió en su octavo cumpleaños, ¡Qué ganas de tener una así! Salió tan deprisa que, además de tropezarse, no notó que ninguna de sus dos acompañantes le contestó. Una por estar muy perdida en sus propias cavilaciones, otra por intentar adivinar los pensamientos de la primera.

El silencio reinó con más vehemencia cuando Kikyo dejó de llevarse la comida a la boca. Kagome pareció no notarlo ya que siguió con la mirada perdida mientras intentaba alimentarse inútilmente.

Un bocado...

Dos...

Tres...

El cuarto se cayó al suelo. Tendría que limpiarlo más tarde.

—Gracias por la comida, Kikyo —dejó el cuenco en el suelo y miró por primera vez los profundos ojos de su antecesora que, al parecer, estuvieron todo el tiempo posados en ella—. Tengo que irme a terminar mis deberes.

La mujer solamente asintió en su dirección y la vio marcharse con su arco y flechas al hombro. Algo extraño estaba sucediéndole a Kagome y nadie podría sacárselo de la cabeza. Arrugó el ceño, desde hace unos días se había percatado de un cambio extraño en la joven. Un cambio que cada vez era más evidente y sospechoso. Si bien cada una tenía sus tareas en el hogar, Kagome encontraba la manera de escaparse de ellas.

La chica seguía recuperándose de su resfríado aunque estaba casi sana, solamente carraspeaba ocasionalmente durante la cena o mientras dormía. A medida que la fiebre disminuyó y la garganta sanaba Kagome fue retomando sus tareas y obligaciones. Al mismo tiempo iba comportándose de una manera especialmente extraña. De sus diez obligaciones cumplía ocho, luego cumplía solo seis, más tarde disminuyó a cuatro... Actualmente tenía suerte si llegaba a realizar aunque sea dos de ellas. Eso por no decir que, de alguna manera, encontraba la manera de esfumarse en el aire y desaparecer por un buen rato. Se perdía durante la tarde y reaparecía a la hora de la cena, lista para cocinar.

Sus habilidades como sacerdotisa no le dejaban ver nada útil. Su corazón seguía siendo puro y no estaba corrompido, tampoco estaba poseída o loca... Aunque su comportamiento era el de una. Hubo una ocasión, mientras la acompañaba a comprar legumbres, en que notó que una repentina energía demoníaca envolvía los alrededores de la aldea. La muchacha lo sintió, estaba segura de eso ya que la vio voltear en esa dirección y algo en su mirada cambió. No supo bien qué, pero de alguna manera se mostró especialmente inquieta. Se dio la vuelta para pagar y fue eso, un instante, y la chica había desaparecido.

Muchas veces intentó atraparla con las manos en la masa pero nada parecía servir. Si mandaba a Kaede ésta se distraía con una mariposa y ¡Pum! Kagome se hizo polvo. Ella la vigilaba constantemente pero tan pronto como un aldeano se le acercaba para platicar la azabache parecía encontrar la oportunidad para escapar. La mandaba a hacer los mandados y no regresaba. Cuando estaba pisándole los talones la chica notaba su excesiva cercanía y procuraba actuar normalmente hasta que ella volviera a bajar la guardia. Entonces desaparecía... Ah, la lista era interminable y estresante a decir verdad. Pero todo esto se acabaría, se enteraría de lo que Kagome traía entre sus manos. ¡Era una promesa!

Oh, pero antes tendría que levantar la mesa…

Por otra parte, Kagome apresuraba su paso a cada segundo intentando perder de vista la tan conocida cabaña en un vano intento por recuperar su libertad. Llevaba sus armas por si algún demonio se presentaba y el cabello estaba recogido en una coleta alta para mitigar el calor de ese día.

Últimamente se sentía observada por Kikyo, inclusive por Kaede en ocasiones. No podía bañarse en la cascada sin que la pequeña la acompañara ni hacer los mandados sin Kikyo. ¿Acaso pensaba que gastaría las monedas sobrantes en caramelos artesanales? Por Dios, ¡No era una niña! Bien, reconocía que tal vez sí era un poco distraída pero no creía que eso ameritara ser escoltada casi las veinticuatro horas del día. Se sentía asfixiada y eso la llevaba a escaparse una que otra vez. Tanto escaparse de InuYasha para visitar su época tenía que servir de algo, ¿No? Si podía burlar a ese terco hanyou entonces podía escapar a la CIA si se le antojaba, una sacerdotisa y su hermana menor no representaban un problema para ella. Pero no era momento de escapar, era hora de hacer sus deberes como ayudante de la sacerdotisa de la aldea. Kikyo le había encomendado ocuparse de las zonas más descuidadas del pueblo y eso iba a hacer.

Siguió caminando mientras ignoraba las miradas de los aldeanos. Comentarios como _"Mami, quiero que me hagas un_ _peinado así"_ llegaban a sus oídos seguidos de uno que otro halago. Era cierto que en esa época se acostumbraba usar el cabello semiatado pero no pensaba morirse de calor solo por usar el cabello como debía. La brisa en su nuca se sentía tan bien...

Pasó por los establos, corrales del ganado, por la pequeña feria de los mercaderes extranjeros y saludó a los niños que correteaban escapando de la hora del baño. Sonrió al recordar que Shippo no era muy diferente al comienzo de su viaje. Cómo los extrañaba.

 _¿Estarán bien? ¿Habrán notado mi ausencia?_

Bueno, no dudaba de sus habilidades para cuidarse solos, pero no sabía si la vida seguiría su curso en cincuenta años. Tal vez el tiempo estaría congelado hasta que ella cumpliera su supuesta "misión", ¿Y si todo seguía como antes? ¿Los chicos estarían buscándola? ¿InuYasha les habrá contado lo sucedido esa noche?

Su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle, no quería atormentarse con tantas preguntas. Pero eso no impidió que una última y dolorosa idea surcara su mente:

 _InuYasha... ¿Estará con ella?_

Detuvo sus pasos y se llevó una mano al pecho, dolía. Pensar en su familia dolía, pensar en que tal vez jamás vería a sus amigos dolía, pero pensar que ellos podrían estar juntos dolía aún más. Su mirada se ensombreció y cerró su mano mientras intentaba soportar el punzante dolor que parecía no querer irse. La última vez que los vio habían querido llevarse la perla y ella no solamente huyó sino que se llevó consigo su oportunidad de ser felices. En ese momento se sintió decidida a no regresar jamás y cuidar de la perla en su propia época, pero los días y las semanas habías seguido su curso dejándola atrapada en ese lugar ¿Hasta cuándo seguiría allí? ¿Sería un castigo por su egoísmo? ¿Acaso fue egoísta? No, Midoriko se encargó de decirle que aquello no fue una simple coincidencia, mucho menos un castigo, incluso podría llegar a considerarse un premio. Pero, ¿Se lo merecía? Por Dios, si no había sido capaz de concebir la felicidad de la persona a la que más amaba al lado de otra, se había comportado como una auténtica chiquilla.

 _Chiquilla, así me llamaba ella._

Su cabeza dolió con más insistencia y no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente.

—Agh...

—¿Sacerdotisa? ¿Sacerdotisa Kagome? ¿Se encuentra bien?

Abrió sus orbes chocolates para encontrarse de frente con un anciano que la miraba preocupado. ¿En qué momento se había acercado tanto? ¿Así de distraída estaba?

—Oh... Sí, es solo un dolor de cabeza —el hombre la miró no del todo convencido—. Gracias por preocuparse, en serio, no es nada.

Se permitió sonreírle para tranquilizarlo, algo que pareció funcionar ya que dejó de mirarla con tanta insistencia y asintió en su dirección, como esperando que ella le dijera algo en específico.

Observó el lugar en el que se encontraba. Había llegado a las afueras de la aldea, donde comenzaban los campos de arroz y maíz. Donde los caminos se tornaban estrechos y se dividían varias veces dejando zonas inundadas que usaban para cultivar.

—Cultivar... —al menos podría ocupar la mente en otra de sus tareas en lugar de atormentarse durante más tiempo.

El anciano carraspeó captando su atención y le mostró un par de hojas secas y alargadas que ella había mandado a pedir hace un par de días.

—Estamos listos, sacerdotisa Kagome. Incluso he mandado a buscar a algunos de los hombres de la aldea para que la ayuden en su trabajo —informó.

Al instante se percató de un grupo de jóvenes que venían charlando entre ellos, todos con ropa ligera y los pantalones atados en las rodillas. Listos para meterse al agua.

—Bien, ¡Empecemos!

》》》》》》》》》》》

Hacía mucho calor esa tarde y sus pies comenzaban a fallarle. Su ropa holgada ayudaba un poco a darle aire, pero el calor era tal que no soportaría más.

—Parece que la anciana nos mintió, ¿Eh, Khan? Deberíamos haber encontrado alguna aldea hace días —un relincho producto de su caballo y único acompañante se dejó escuchar—. Sí, yo también creo que estamos perdidos —se volteó entonces para encarar al animal— ¡Pero un buen monje nunca pierde la fe!

No obtuvo respuesta o reacción alguna. Los enormes ojos lo observaban con detenimiento, pero nada más.

—Ahh, creo que me estoy volviendo loco.

Había pasado una semana desde que escuchó la voz de otra persona y pudo gozar de la comodidad de un futón y, a decir verdad, comenzaba a desesperarse.

—Ve al Norte, me dijo. En tres días encontrarás una aldea, me dijo —cada palabra no hacía más que recordarle lo tonto que fue al guiarse con la indicación de una anciana que bien podría estar loca—. Eres muy guapo, me dijo.

Bueno, no tan loca.

Se revolvió el cabello y suspiró frustrado. Llevaba cerca de cuatro días y medio metido en aquel bosque y dudaba salir de allí algún día. Pero Buda se apiadó de él y decidió darle un descanso.

—Humo... —en el cielo, casi desvaneciéndose, se encontraba una gran nube negruzca que indicaba el comienzo de la civilización así como el fin de su desesperación— ¡Khan, hay humo!

No lo dudó un segundo más. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban se subió a su caballo y le golpeó levemente el vientre.

—¡Vamos!

》》》》》》》》》》》

Se corrió el flequillo por enésima vez y trató de secarse el sudor del rostro con la manga de su traje. Hizo un último esfuerzo y estiró ambas puntas de la hoja para dar por terminada su tarea.

Sonrió con alegría en cuanto volteó a ver a los aldeanos, tan cansados y acalorados como ella. Entonces desvió su mirada a Kikyo que había estado observándola desde hace un rato. Estaba parada en uno de los caminos mientras que supervisaba el trabajo de todos. Bueno, al menos esa era su excusa, bien sabía que todo ese tiempo estuvo observándola a ella, solamente a ella.

Nuevamente se sentía espiada.

Era increíble la solución tan simple que Kagome le había dado a sus problemáticas. Estaba segura de que hacerla su consejera fue buena idea en cuanto vio el reemplazo de la antigua campana de alarma, pero esto era... fascinante. ¿Cómo no se le había ocurrido antes?

—¿Cómo dices que se llaman, Kagome? —la vio voltearse en el agua, haciendo un sonido gracioso antes de contestarle.

—Padrastros.

—Ya veo.

La muchacha había mandado a buscar y secar cerca de doscientas hojas en cuanto le contó lo sucedido con el maíz. Le pareció extraño, pero no la cuestionó y dejó que hiciera uso de su recién adquirida autoridad. Jamás se imaginó que fuera a restaurar las plantas que se cayeron e inclusive sanar las que crecían torsidas. Solamente ató una rama a cada una de ellas con ayuda de las hojas y listo, no tendrían que racionar los granos en invierno —como ella pensaba hacer—.

Estaba a punto de felicitarla y decirle que podía dejar el resto de las tareas para el día siguiente cuando lo sintió, mejor dicho lo sintieron. Era esa energía, una que parecía incompleta pero que alcanzaba a demostrar que no era humana. Siempre era la misma y siempre venía del mismo lugar...

Estrechó su mirada mientras estudiaba a la joven. Miraba atentamente el bosque, con anhelo se podría decir. Un muchacho se acercó a ella pidiendo algo, apenas y escuchó que creía que su mujer estaba embarazada ya que lo calló con un ademán. Esta vez no se le escaparía. Cuando regresó la vista hacia Kagome notó que ahora la observaba a ella, probablemente esperando que se distrajera.

—¡Por favor, señorita Kikyo! Necesito que revise a mi esposa ¡Lleva vomitando toda una semana! —miró de reojo al joven, se lo notaba realmente desesperado. Podría servirle de distracción por uno o dos minutos.

—De acuerdo, cuénteme lo que le ocurre a su mujer —Kagome seguía en el lugar, necesitaba más tiempo—. ¿Duerme mucho? ¿Sus náuseas ocurren en el transcurso del día o solamente durante la mañana?

—Pues verá, todo comenzó cuando...

Escuchó un chapoteo y volvió a callar al muchacho con un simple gesto. Volteó el rostro y encontró justo lo que se esperaba: Kagome había desaparecido.

—Esa niña sí que es rápida.

Dejó al muchacho con la palabra en la boca y siguió las pequeñas marcas de agua. Le daría unos cuantos minutos de ventaja en cuanto el rastro desapareciera, no quería ser tan obvia. ¿A quién estaría esperando Kagome?

》》》》》》》》》》》

Estaba sentado en el medio de un gran salón, con la única compañía de los costosos muebles del lugar. Vasijas con detalles grabados en oro, madera bien pulida, muebles hechos de alpaca y una muy buena mano de obra. El terrateniente dueño de esa casa tenía buen gusto, lo reconocía.

Tomó algo de sake mientras esperaba que el hombre que le dio la bienvenida le avisara al dueño del lugar. ¿Por qué tardaban tanto?

》》》》》》》》》》》

En una de las habitaciones se encontraba un grupo de hombres. Los gritos escandalosos y risas femeninas alcanzaban a escucharse en habitaciones vecinas y pasillos.

—Ven aquí, preciosa.

—¡Mira esas tetas, Suichi!

Una castaña de pelo corto se abrió el kimono enseñando sus senos mientras los movía exageradamente, simulando el movimiento durante una penetración.

—¡Oh, por Dios, ven a mamarme la verga!

—Eso es muchachos, ¡Disfruten! Se lo merecen por su árduo trabajo —un hombre de alrededor de treinta años miraba la escena entretenido mientras un par de mujeres frotaban sus senos desnudos contra su brazo, pidiendo atención— ¡Esta noche sabrán lo que es ser folladas por hombres de verdad!

Se carcajeó mientras volcaba sake en el suelo, bebiendo directo de la jarra. Fue entonces que uno de sus hombres decidió entrar en la habitación, acallando ligeramente la diversión.

—Yako, veo que haz decidido unirte a la diversión —sonrió con malicia mientras jalaba el cabello rubio de una de las muchachas—. Preciosa, ve a atender a nuestro querido amigo.

Antes de que la chica alcanzara a ponerse en pie fue interrumpida por las palabras de aquel hombre.

—Señor, hay un monje en nuestra aldea.

Entonces todo se detuvo. Las concubinas dejaron de exhibirse y los hombres colocaron la mano en sus espadas. Todos estaban expectantes ante la reacción de su líder.

—¿Un monje? —su compañero asintió— Dime, Yako, ¿Cómo es que, de entre todas las personas posibles, un puto monje viene a nuestra aldea? ¡¿Es que acaso no sabe lo que es este lugar?! ¡Pobre ingenuo!

—No tengo idea, señor. Se ha infiltrado y nuestros hombres no lograron interceptarlo a tiempo, para cuando lo encontramos ya estaba en la puerta del lugar. Dice haber visto una nube de mala suerte rodeando la aldea.

—¡Ja! ¿Nube de mala suerte? ¡Nosotros somos la mala suerte! —tomó del cuello a su otra acompañante y la tumbó en el suelo— Robamos cada aldea que se interpone en nuestro camino y traemos el botín a este lugar —se corrió el pantalón para luego mover el kimono de la mujer frente a la mirada de todos— ¡Y follamos con quien se nos da la gana!

—¡Ah! —no pudo evitar gritar al sentir que la invadía y comenzaba a tomarla ahí mismo. Dolía.

—¿Qué haremos entonces? Podemos asesinarlo y quedarnos con su caballo, ha traído uno con él —informó sin siquiera inmutarse ante la escena. Había llegado a verlo tomar a niñas de hasta siete años.

—No... Oh, preciosa —la embistió una vez más antes de hablar—... Si es un monje me imagino que querrá bendecir el lugar… Mmm… Que lo haga —aumentó el ritmo, sintiendo que llegaba a su final—, eso nos traerá buena suerte en nuestros futuros asaltos. Agh... Tal vez nos traiga más de estas bellezas —su voz sonó oscura, perversa.

—Entendido señor, así será.

Y abandonó la estancia.

》》》》》》》》》》》

Sonreía igual que una niña y corría como alma que lleva al diablo, casi podía sentir que saltaba en el aire. Sus manos se movían antes de darse cuenta, quitando las ramas de su camino. Subiendo la colina sin esfuerzo, esquivando arbustos y saltando los pequeños pozos en el sendero hasta finalmente posarse frente uno de los árboles del lugar. Era un lugar en completa calma, un lugar que sabía que él adoraba en cualquiera de las dos épocas.

—¿InuYasha?

No hubo respuesta o sonido que le advirtiera que alguien se encontraba allí. Claro, a excepción de la presencia que no se movía del lugar.

—InuYasha soy yo, Kagome —nuevamente el silencio fue lo único que obtuvo. Suspiró derrotada.

Desde que le salvó la vida en el acantilado él había venido a visitarla. Siempre peleaba con ella, pero no le seguía el juego. Hablaba de la perla, que la mataría si no se la entregaba. Ella solo sonreía y trataba de cambiarle el tema, pero tan pronto lo hacía él escapaba. Le gustaba pensar que venía porque estaba preocupado por su resfriado aunque sus palabras no eran nada amables y sus gritos solían darle dolor de cabeza. Se salteaba una que otra comida por ir a verlo, en realidad temía que se acercara demasiado a la aldea y Kikyo lo purificara. El solo pensar en ello le producía una profunda tristeza, no podría soportar perderlo también en esta época. Mantener el contacto con InuYasha y a la vez cuidar que éste no se arriesgara demasiado era una tarea realmente dura. Para su fortuna o desgracia InuYasha era muy desconfiado y no se acercaría tan pronto a una aldea humana.

—Anda, baja. Sé que estás ahí —dio un paso al frente—. No te haré daño.

¿Que no le haría daño? Ja, que gracioso viniendo de una sacerdotisa. Aunque su tono de voz fue tan dulce y suave. Miró el suelo y enfocó su mirada en la pequeña mujer que observaba el árbol, aparentemente sabiendo el lugar exacto en el que se encontraba. Sus palabras resonaron en su mente y le parecieron increíblemente extrañas, generalmente los aldeanos eran quienes decían "no me hagas daño". Era una mujer en verdad curiosa.

—Mira, te he traído algo —le habló al viento mientras extraía de una de sus mangas una pera. La esposa de uno de los aldeanos se la regaló poco antes de terminar su trabajo y no dudó en guardarla para él, después de todo dudaba que haya comido algo decente en esos días.

Arqueó una ceja, entre confundido y ofendido ¿Una pera? ¿En serio le trajo esa estupidez? Bajó de un salto, quedando frente a ella y pareciendo imponente debido a la altura.

—¿En serio crees que vas a comprarme con esa porquería? —miró la fruta en las pequeñas manos de ella— ¿Para eso me molestas? ¿No tienes cosas más importante que ha...?

Se calló al sentir un repentino calor en su mano derecha y un peso ser depositado en ella. Bajó la mirada para encontrarse con la fruta en su palma, la muchacha mantenía el contacto. Se fijó en su rostro, encontrando una dulzura y alegría indescriptibles.

—Es para ti —sonrió—, la guardé toda la tarde.

Quedó boquiabierto, sin salir de su estupor. ¿Ella había estado pensando en él? ¿Por qué no se enfadó cuando le gritó? Bien podría habérsela guardado y comido en el calor de su hogar. Pero la guardó para él...

Quiso musitar algo parecido a un "gracias". Claro que con gestos y palabras que podrían interpretarse como todo lo contrario, pero era su forma de hacerlo.

Un pequeño chirrido sonó, seguido de otro un poco más grave. Sus orejas se movieron en esa dirección y se puso alerta sin saber bien en qué momento dejó de estarlo. Su cuerpo actuó solo y dejó caer la pera mientras saltaba esquivando el zumbido que, estaba seguro, se dirigía a él. La chica no pareció entender su reacción hasta que se volteó para mirar a la nueva integrante del panorama, siguió su mirada y su cuerpo se tensó. Era la misma mujer del otro día, era la misma sacerdotisa. Su mirada se llenó de odio y comenzó a gruñir, ¿Cómo pudo ser tan estúpido como para bajar la guardia frente a una sacerdotisa? Niña o no, loca o no, estúpida o no era una sacerdotisa y había traído a otra más agresiva para terminar su trabajo.

—Maldita perra, ¡Embustera! Te burlaste de mí —la empujó al suelo con toda la fuerza posible. Sintiendo que su tacto le quemaba, había perdido su tiempo en vano. Tenía ganas de matarla allí mismo— ¡Eres la misma mierda que todos los demás! —ella lo miró con el corazón encogido y los ojos ligeramente llorosos. No supo si fue por la fuerza que empleó para alejara o por sus palabras— ¡Y ni siquiera se te ocurra llorar, mosca muerta!

Escuchó que la otra se disponía a lanzar otra flecha. No iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, hizo crujir sus garras y se agazapó ligeramente, la mataría. Las mataría a ambas por tomarle el pelo.

—¡Kikyo, detente! ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—¡Eso es lo que me gustaría saber! ¿Qué haces con un demonio? —tensó más la cuerda— ¡Explícate!

—¡Es mi amigo, no le hagas daño!

Pero Kikyo no escuchó y soltó la flecha, siendo esquivada por el ser sobrenatural. No le importó, ella era rápida y su carcaj estaba lleno, si no lo mataba con esa flecha entonces lo haría con la siguiente.

Kagome se estaba desesperando, si no paraba esto a tiempo entonces uno de los dos podría terminar muy mal herido. Tenía que actuar y rápido porque una cosa era frenar a InuYasha cuando ya se conocían y otra muy distinta era intentar detener una batalla entre un InuYasha salvaje y una Kikyo dispuesta a hacer valer su título como la mejor arquera de todo el Japón feudal.

Buscó a InuYasha con la mirada y lo encontró a un par de metros de distancia con la espalda pegada al tronco de un árbol, no dejaba de gruñir y sus ojos estaban concentrados en las flechas que Kikyo lanzaría a continuación. No podía detener a InuYasha si éste pretendía saltar o atacar con sus garras, no tenía el collar de subyugación. Tampoco podía explicarle a Kikyo cuando se notaba que estaba decidida a acabar con la vida del hanyou antes de tener que escucharla. Pero siempre podría protegerlos a ambos. Esperó a que Kikyo llevara el brazo hacia atrás mientras InuYasha flexionaba sus piernas para saltar y atacarla... Solo eso, esperó.

Uno... Reafirmó los dedos.

Dos... Él tensó las piernas.

Tres... El codo comenzaba a retroceder

¡Ahora!

Corrió con todas sus fuerzas, acortando la distancia entre ella e InuYasha sin importarle el odio que vio reflejado en sus ojo, ignorando el zumbido que cortaba el aire. Le dio la espalda y extendió los brazos. Una barrera se creó justo a tiempo para destrozar la flecha que se disponía a matar al hombre detrás suyo. Nadie tocaría a InuYasha, no mientras ella pudiera impedirlo.

Kikyo frunció el ceño y colocó otra flecha en el arco. ¿Acaso Kagome la estaba desafiando? ¿Estaba defendiendo a ese sucio Hanyou?

—Kagome, baja esa barrera ahora mismo —su voz sonó firme y sombría al tiempo que tiraba de la cuerda.

—No.

—Kagome —advirtió.

—He dicho que no.

—¡Baja esa barrera, niña!

—¡No lo haré!

 _ **Continuará...**_

 **¡Volví después de tres largas semanas! Lamento tanto mi demora :c pero no me sentía bien. Al principio tuve una pequeña crisis de inspiración, pero luego... luego me enteré de que el chico al que tanto quería ya es feliz con otra. Me dolió mucho y fue la primera vez que lloré por amor, la verdad sigo intentando superarlo. Las canciones no sirven, las películas tampoco ayudan y no me sentía de humor para escribir algo feliz cuando estoy rota, porque así me siento. Rota.**

 **Bueno, ya no los molesto con mis problemas y espero que les guste este capítulo que preparé con tanto amor, esfuerzo y ¿Por qué no? También con dolor.**

 **¿Les sorprendió la entrada de este nuevo personaje? ¡El siguiente será más emocionante aún! Fueron casi cinco mil palabras así que rompí mi récord y mezclé partes del capítulo quince también jaja ¡Espero sus comentarios! Me despido con un beso enorme y una frase que en estos momentos me representa:**

 _ **"Y le regaló una flor sin pétalos, para que nunca supiera si la quería o no."**_

 **30.9.18**

 **Postdata** **: Es probable que este sea el último capítulo hasta dentro de unas semanas ya que estaré ocupada con lecciones y tengo que ir a inscribirme al CBC de medicina, además de que en un mes tengo el viaje de egresados y desapareceré unos días ¡Así que disfrútenlo el DOBLE!**


	15. ºCapítulo 15º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 15 º**

—¿Y esto? Parece una especie de peineta, una muy costosa peineta —agregó al fijarse en las pequeñas piedras brillantes incrustadas en el accesorio—. Oh, necesito una de estas... es una muy buena pipa.

Se había cansado de estar sentado, por muy cómodo que le resultase, y ahora husmeaba la habitación a detalle. Si bien se había percatado de lo costoso de los muebles con solo mirarlos, tocarlos era algo muy diferente. Detalles increíblemente inquietantes para quien sabía apreciarlos. Tanta riqueza junta era sospechosa, ni aunque tuviera los mejores caballos y los campos más fértiles el terrateniente podría permitirse esa clase de lujos o al menos no todos en un mismo lugar, casi amontonados. No, esto era...

—Un nido de ratas.

Estaba a punto de darse la media vuelta, salir de la mansión y correr a buscar a Khan. Probablemente atado en alguno de los establos del lugar. Pero, como bien dije, "estaba". Justo en ese momento entró el hombre que le dio la bienvenida. Se colocó en el suelo con los ojos cerrados a la velocidad de la luz, simulando que seguía entretenido con el sake.

—Monje.

—¿Sí? —el aire solemne salía con completa naturalidad.

—Nuestro señor ha dicho que puede quedarse.

—¡Es esa una estupenda noticia! Dígame, ¿Dónde me alojaré?

—Aquí mismo —el pelinegro abrió uno de sus ojos, sospechando lo que su anfitrión le diría—. El señor ha sido generoso y le ha asignado su propia habitación para pasar la noche.

—Ya veo. —Se levantó y dejó el sake en el suelo para dirigirse al hombre frente a él, quien lo miraba expectante— ¿Y las preciosuras?

—¿Disculpe?

—Hablo de las geishas, por supuesto. He escuchado algunos gritos que provienen del interior de la mansión, me imagino que no estamos solos y me gustaría recibir el mismo trato.

—¿Pero no es usted un monje? —aquello sí que no se lo esperaba, ¿Un monje libidinoso? ¿Desde cuándo?

—Pues claro que lo soy —se llevó una mano al pecho en señal de promesa— ¡Y es mi deber escuchar a las hijas de Buda! Ya sabe, verificar que todo crezca como debe ser —sus ojos tomaron un brillo especial y el ladrón podría jurar que de su boca caía un hilo de baba.

No sabía qué hacer. ¿Sacarle un par de concubinas a su jefe sólo para darle el gusto a ese tipejo?

—Además un poco de entretenimiento no me vendría mal antes de realizar mi exorcismo —añadió.

—¿No había dicho que era una nube de mala suerte?

—Ah, ¡Pero es que también he notado la presencia de un espíritu! Si trae a un par de jovencitas aquí entonces no le cobraré extra. Tómelo como un descuento de amigo —y le guiñó un ojo de forma coqueta, mostrando su resplandeciente sonrisa.

Se limitó a asentir de mala manera y salió de la habitación. Le daría lo que quería solo por esta noche, no importaba, eso solo añadiría un poco más de tortura a la hora de matarlo. Claro, una vez realizadas todas sus tareas como "mensajero de Buda". Tal vez los muchachos se divirtieran con su cuerpo y lo violarían minutos antes de decapitarlo con la espada.

—Monje baboso.

》》》》》》》

—¡Baja esa barrera, niña!

—¡No lo haré! —Kikyo la miró con odio, estrechando la mirada y emitiendo un quejido de hartazgo— ¡Tienes que entender!

Bajó los brazos, deshaciendo la barrera que protegía al hombre detrás suyo —quien era un mudo espectador— en una clara muestra de paz. La otra, en cambio, no bajó la flecha o titubeó siquiera. La vio apretar los dientes y soltar otra flecha.

—¡No, eres tú la que tiene que entender!

Kagome no se detuvo a pensar en sus palabras y deshizo la flecha con un simple ademán, haciendo que su energía eliminara el arma que pretendía dañarlos.

—Debes pelear con tus enemigos Kagome, no con tus amigos.

—¡Pero él es mi amigo! Él…

—¡Es un demonio! —contestó y se apresuró a colocar una nueva flecha en el arco. Escuchó que el asqueroso ser gruñía detrás de la chica, enojado por la forma en que se refería a él— Los demonios nunca podrán ser amigos de los humanos. Solo traen sangre, desgracia, muerte y…

—¡¿Es que nunca me escucharás?!

La voz de la muchacha se notaba especialmente afligida y desesperada. La escena que frente a él se llevaba a cabo era tan surrealista que le impedía reaccionar. Lo único que alcanzaba a hacer era gruñir y mantener todo el cuerpo en tensión, alerta. Sus piernas no respondían, no podía irse de allí pero tampoco podía quedarse con esa fría sacerdotisa que estaba encaprichada con purificarlo. Sin embargo, la determinación de la mujer que lo "protegía" lo hacía sentirse a salvo y tal vez era por eso que no se esforzaba más en escapar. ¿Cómo iría a terminar todo esto?

—No hasta verlo muerto.

—Y yo no te dejaré hacerlo —se apegó a él, intentando cubrir la mayor parte de su cuerpo con el suyo propio. Queriendo protegerlo de todo posible ataque, como solía hacerlo él cincuenta años en el futuro.

—Pues que así sea.

Kikyo disparó y Kagome se preparó para contestar rápidamente. Afianzando los pies en la tierra, colocando la flecha en el arco y disparando a la velocidad de la luz. Su flecha fue a dar directamente con la que ahora era su enemiga, con una precisión que no había adquirido ni siquiera en las batallas más cruciales. El aura rosada y azul se encontraron, creando una explosión de luz similar a la que Kagome recordaba haber visto el día que la perla de Shikon se partió en miles de fragmentos.

》》》》》》》

Las muchachas miraban con devoción a su nuevo cliente. Este era, en comparación a los cerdos que les tocó atender anteriormente, todo un caballero. Habían empezado la función con un baile hecho por tres de ellas mientras que otras dos se encargaban de servirlo y mimarlo. Había tocado los pechos de dos de sus hermanas e incluso había jugado a perseguirlas alrededor de la estancia. Sin embargo, no llegaba a más. Ahora bebía sake, muy alegremente, mientras hablaba y hablaba sin parar.

—Esta la gané en un torneo y esta otra me fue otorgada cuando vencí a un oso-comadreja que vivía en una villa— el hombre alardeaba, medio borracho, de sus heridas obtenidas en supuestas batallas.

—¿Y no le duele?

—¡Ja! Por supuesto que no, los hombres no sentimos dolor mas que por la mujer a la cual amamos.

—Oh, excelencia, ¡Es todo un romántico!

—Ojalá todos los hombres fueran así —las demás suspiraron, dándole la razón a la mayor mientras se perdían en sus fantasías.

—¿Y esa cicatriz en su rostro?

—¿Mmm? ¿Esta? —apuntó a su mejilla, señalando una cruz grabada profundamente en su piel.

Las concubinas asintieron, todavía sentadas alrededor de él pero acercándose un pasito más. Sin querer perderse una sola palabra que saliera de esos perfectos labios.

Un florero o vasija se estampó contra el piso y los golpeteos contra las paredes se hicieron presentes. Todos giraron la cabeza en dirección al ruido y un hombre entró tambaleando en la estancia.

—¡Monje, es hora de que hagas tu trabajo! —miró ceñudo al suelo, notando a las mujeres con ropa y sentadas muy cómodamente— ¡Y lo mismo va para ustedes, putas! Vayan ahora mismo con su señor.

Las más jóvenes siguieron a la rubia, quien lideraba todo, cabizbajas. Al pasar al lado del hombre éste le dio una nalgada, como si de un caballo se tratase. El monje no pudo evitar hacer una mueca de disgusto, mueca que eliminó al notar que el ladrón lo observaba.

—Ja, putas, les pagas y se lo pasan por el coño. Al final hacen lo que les da la puta gana. Pero en fin, es hora de que saques la mala suerte de esta casa y lo que sea que hayas visto, ¿Me oyes? De lo contrario terminarás mal —advirtió. Pero pobre diablo, lo hiciera bien o mal le iría para la mierda; pensó.

Una vez que todas las mujeres desaparecieron entre los pasillos, se dispuso a guiarlo fuera del lugar. El monje examinaba cuidadosamente cada rincón del lugar. Buscando hendiduras por donde pudiera ser espiado o escondieran armas.

—¿Y entonces cómo piensa hacerlo?

—¿Ah? ¡Ah, sí! —sintió la tierra bajo sus pies, el calor sobre su cabeza y el aire colarse entre sus ropas. Estaban fuera de la mansión— Bueno, verá, todo esto se basa en una simple y sencilla consigna —el hombre lo miró con desconfianza.

—¿Y la consigna es…?

—Sin importar qué tan fuerte o tenebroso sea el ruido... Nadie debe entrar, ni salir.

》》》》》》》

Las flechas entraban y salían rápidamente en su rango de visión. Las arqueras parecían no cansarse nunca y sacar una nueva cada vez con mayor velocidad, intentando adelantarse a su oponente. La de cabello largo dejaba entrever claras intenciones asesinas hacia su persona. Le desagradaba cada fibra de su ser. Su olor, su cabello, su mirada, ¡Su estúpida y chillona voz! La otra, la niña, en cambio, atacaba con precisión pero con la única intención de defenderse. Bueno, a decir verdad solo quería defenderlo a él. Una que otra flecha fue más rápida que sus dedos, pero ella logró interponer parte de su cuerpo, recibiendo el ataque y dejando ligeros cortes en su rostro y brazos. No llegaban a penetrar la piel porque su energía eliminaba la flecha antes de que ésta ocasionara más daños.

Poco a poco el tiempo hizo lo suyo. Comenzaban a agotarse y una de las dos tenía menos armas que la otra. A Kikyo le quedaban tres flechas, a Kagome solo una. Bien sabía que a su encarnación le bastaba tener solo una para acabar con el mismísimo Naraku. Miró sobre su hombro, aprovechando el destello que el choque de ambas flechas ocasionó. Sin confiarse demasiado, tomó entre sus dedos su última y decisiva flecha.

—Huye —dijo.

—¿Qué?

—Que huyas. Ella no se detendrá hasta asesinarte… y no quiero que te haga daño —agregó—. Yo la distraeré y tú podrás escapar.

—Como si fuera a confiar en una…

—¡Solo hazlo! —lo empujó hacia atrás, con los ojos encendidos por la adrenalina del momento y el corazón latiendo a mil por hora. No sabiendo cuánto tardaría en verlo luego de lo que acababa de pasar.

Vio que la miraba con el ceño fruncido y la mandíbula tensa, estaba enojado pero seguía sin marcharse. Usó un poco de su poder espiritual y volvió a empujarlo dándole una pequeña descarga.

—¡Vete! —lo vio girarse y tener claras intenciones de marcharse, se sentía herido pero era la única manera de alejarlo. Esperaba que algún día lograra perdonarla.

Volvió a concentrarse en la mujer frente a ella y trató de llenar la flecha con toda la energía posible con la intención de crear una explosión más grande aún. La luz poco a poco se disipó. Ni bien una pudo ver la silueta de la otra, se dispusieron a tomar una vez más el arco. Colocaron el arma en posición y dispararon, cada quien teniendo fe en su ataque. Nuevamente la energía las forzó a cerrar los ojos y ella sintió que el alma se le partía en dos. Lo había perdido, ya jamás volvería.

》》》》》》》

El poblado entero se encontraba fuera de la casa. El estruendo era tal que hacía temblar levemente la tierra, un estruendo que podría asemejarse al bullicio que ellos hacían al saquear. Tras dejar al hombre a solas en la casa para realizar el trabajo comenzaron a escucharse ruidos extraños casi al instante. Primero fueron leves golpeteos, los mismos que fueron aumentando hasta transformarse en una especie de terremoto. El escándalo era tal que pasaron de ser diez hombres afuera de la casa a toda la aldea en cuestión de minutos.

—Jefe, ya lleva mucho tiempo metido allí dentro. ¿No cree que es hora de intervenir?

—Silencio, Yako. Yo decidiré cuándo es momento de actuar. Déjalo trabajar, luego nos divertiremos —sonrió con malicia, enseñando parte de su dentadura. Sus ojos oscuros y profundos destilaban tal maldad que lograron erizarle los vellos de la nuca a todo su séquito, mandándolos a callar.

Pasaron otro par de minutos que parecieron eternos donde el ruido que salía de la mansión solo parecía aumentar. El ente que se encontraba dentro debía ser especialmente aterrador, con una fuerza atroz. Compadecía al monje, luego de tanto esfuerzo pasaría sus últimas horas en el más inmundo y agonizante dolor. Finalmente se escuchó el sonido que hace el papel al rasgarse, seguido de un silencio sepulcral que los demás interpretaron como el final de la batalla. Pero, por seguridad, esperaron una hora más. El demonio podría no estar totalmente exterminado o tal vez el monje quisiera limpiar un poco las energías del lugar antes de permitirles entrar.

Cuando todo parecía estar en completa calma miraron a su superior, quien les sonrió. La veintena de hombres, los más allegados al líder, se relamieron los labios y aflojaron levemente su cinturón. Oh, cómo iban a disfrutar esto.

Entraron uno por uno, carcajeándose mientras imaginaban la cara del pobre desfigurada por el dolor. Lo único que llevaban era una soga y los pantalones dejando ver su hombría. Llegaron al salón principal, listos para someterlo.

—¡¿Pero qué mierda?!

—¡Jefe, venga a ver esto!

Entró entre los demás, abriéndose paso para ver lo que observaban con tanto asombro. Abrió los ojos desmesuradamente y apretó los dientes lleno de ira.

—¡¿Dónde cojones están mis cosas?! —miró al resto con los ojos inyectados de sangre, dando una orden muda.

El grupo se dispersó en cuestión de segundos, vociferando el nombre del monje intentando encontrarlo. Mientras tanto, el líder permaneció en su sitio. Examinando el interior de la sala. Todas, absolutamente todas sus cosas habían desaparecido como por arte de magia. Las vasijas grabadas con oro, los papiros hechos de seda, ceniceros de piedra lijada, ¡Los cuencos de mármol!

Escuchó pasos apresurados y se volteó con una rapidez inhumana. Tomando al intruso por el cuello, sin importarle si se trataba del puto monje o de uno de sus hombres.

—J-jefe… No puedo res… pi…

—¿Lo encontraron? —apretó más el agarre, esperando una respuesta afirmativa.

—No —volvió a intensificar la fuerza con la que lo sofocaba—. Se ha llevado… to… do.

Un alarido descomunal inundó la mansión y los alrededores, llegando a sus oídos. Miró hacia atrás mientras esbozaba una sonrisa y pateaba ligeramente el vientre de su acompañante.

—Vamos Khan, apresura el paso o no tardarán en encontrarnos —el gigantesco animal solo relinchó en respuesta y comenzó a trotar. Arrastrando la carroza y guiando a los demás caballos.

En cuanto vio el excesivo lujo con el que estaba equipado el supuesto terrateniente supo que estaba en peligro. Pero no podía irse así nada más, no podía dejar toda esa riqueza allí cuando había niños muriendo de hambre ni ignorar el maltrato que sufrían esas mujeres. Probablemente ni siquiera se dedicaban a eso, debían de haber sido robadas de sus casas hace ya bastante tiempo.

El sonido metálico del oro hacía contraste con el feroz galope y las ruedas de la carroza se resentían con las rocas del lugar. Sería un viaje muy largo.

—Ladrón que roba a ladrón tiene cien años de perdón —canturreó.

La tarde era en verdad preciosa.

》》》》》》》

Tomó la cubeta una vez más y la tiró con fuerza sobre la muchacha. Haciendo que el frío calara sus huesos.

—¡Eso es para que se te quite lo tonta!

—¡No me llames tonta! —se secó el rostro parcialmente con el dorso de la mano y frunció el ceño antes de contestar. Esta sería una buena reprimenda y estaba preparada.

—¡Pues es lo que eres, niña tonta!

—¡Qué no lo soy, maldita sea!

Luego de que Kikyo creyó estar cerca de la victoria, se apresuró a hablar. Claro que no la dejó hacerlo y se abalanzó sobre ella en cuanto se dio cuenta de que estaban solas. La tomó bruscamente de un brazo y la arrastró de vuelta al poblado. Cuando intentó zafarse la tomó de los pelos, oh sí, esta vez realmente la trajo de los pelos a la casa. Le dolía el cuero cabelludo y tenía ganas de llorar, no podría frotarse por un par de horas hasta sanar. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan cruel? Se suponía que se enamoraría de InuYasha en una especie de pasado alterno, ella no debía reaccionar así ¿O sí?

En cuanto llegaron abrió la boca intentando explicarse, pero la ignoró olímpicamente mientras iba a buscar quién sabe qué. No tardó demasiado en entenderlo en cuanto vio que traía su tan querida amiga en manos: la cubeta. No le dio tiempo siquiera a esquivarla, la llenó de agua y su cabeza quedó adornada con el extraño balde de madera. Su cabeza dolía mucho más ahora. Como si no le bastara gastar toda esa energía en vano, además tenía que sufrir insultos y agresiones.

—Pues a mí me parece que sí lo eres Kagome, ¿Qué estabas haciendo con un ser impuro? Un asqueroso y sucio…

—No te atrevas a llamarlo así —amenazó.

—¿O qué? ¿Ahora vas a defenderlo? —se rio mientras se tapaba levemente la boca con ayuda de su mano. Esa chiquilla sí que era ingenua.

—¿Y qué si lo hago? Él no es malo Kikyo, él es...

—Un hanyou, es todo lo que será y es lo único que necesita ser para que lo purifique. No deberías haberlo ayudado, ¿Y si te lastimaba? ¡Le diste la espalda! Pudo haberte matado, ahora mismo podría estar curando una herida que tú misma te dejaste hacer por estúpida.

—Sí, podría haberlo hecho —Kikyo pareció relajarse, le estaba dando la razón—, pero no lo hizo —y volvió a tensarse.

—Algún día te costará caro tener un corazón tan puro, Kagome.

La colegiala le dio la espalda mientras estrujaba su cabello y parte de sus ropas. La vio marcharse aún enojada, pero también algo más calmada ahora que se había descargado. Siempre le funcionaba, tanto con su madre como con Inuyasha. Si los dejaba desahogarse entonces las discusiones terminaban antes. Vio caer las últimas gotas de agua y sonrió tristemente.

—Te equivocas Kikyo, ya me ha costado todo.

》》》》》》》

—Aquí las dejo, preciosuras.

Luego de un par de horas lograron encontrar otra aldea escondida en las montañas, con poca gente pero tranquila. El carro en el que iba sentado dejó escuchar risas y debajo del mantel que lo cubría se asomaron unos rostros curiosos y risueños. Admirando el paisaje.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó una.

—¿No se quedará con nosotras? —secundó la mayor de todas.

—No, lamentablemente no, señoritas. Mi camino está con Buda y, por ende, debo seguir —las cinco se miraron con tristeza y asintieron.

Los caballos se abrieron paso entre las rocas y subieron una colina tras otra hasta llegar a la entrada del lugar. Él se bajó y desató a Khan, dejando a las concubinas confundidas.

—¿No se llevará el oro?

—No, es para ustedes. Para el pueblo —agregó—.

Una por una bajaron del carro, adoloridas por el viaje pero con la alegría pintada en sus rostros. Se acercaron al joven y le dieron un beso en la comisura de los labios como agradecimiento. Se sabía que nunca debes besar a una puta en los labios porque no sabes qué ha hecho con ellos, pero ellas querían darle las gracias de alguna manera y la única forma en que sabían hacerlo era con su cuerpo.

Por una vez en su vida se comportó decentemente y aceptó el pequeño obsequio agradecido. Con un último vistazo se subió a su corcel y se despidió con la mirada.

—Sean felices y nunca, pero nunca —enfatizó— dejen que un hombre les haga esto.

Señaló la cicatriz en su mejilla, recordando los azotes que sufrió en el pasado por parte de su padre. Ese hombre tan avaro y borracho que todo lo que hacía era golpearlos hasta el hartazgo, el que asesinó a su madre y lo abandonó a su suerte. El motivo por el cual ahora era un monje que se ofrecía a ayudar al prójimo y cuidar de las mujeres, a todas esas bellezas.

—Y claro, nunca olviden —pateó a Khan, quien inició el galope cuesta abajo— ¡Al monje Miatsu!

Lo vieron desaparecer entre las piedras y el paisaje imponente. Se despidieron con un ademán y lágrimas en los ojos hasta que lo perdieron de vista. Luego se miraron entre ellas y sonrieron, mirando esta vez las cabañas que delante se encontraban. Al fin comenzaba su nueva vida.

》》》》》》》

Estaba sumido en la oscuridad mientras bebía sake, del interior de su boca brotaba una mezcla viscosa que se confundía con la bebida y el licor. El lugar estaba totalmente destrozado, producto de su furia. El desgraciado se había escapado por una de las puertas hechas de papel y se había llevado cada mísera moneda u objeto de valor que se encontraba en su camino.

Oyó un ligero golpeteo y arrojó la jarra con sake contra el suelo, derramando el licor.

—¡Entra!

Sabía bien de quién se trataba. El joven de cabello negruzco hizo una seña con la mano y el resto no tardó en entrar a la habitación. Iluminaban tenuemente el lugar con ayuda de antorchas. Afuera se escuchaba el revuelo que causaban los caballos, el metal de los cuchillos y trinches resplandecía con ayuda del fuego.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó el pelinegro.

—¿Ahora? —se puso de pie, tambaleando— ¡Ahora a saquear!

Lo que perdieron no fue nada, se forzaba a creer que no era nada. Todo lo que perdieron ahora sería triplicado, la desgracia ahora tendría un nombre con el que llamarse y una hora para salir, no tendría descanso alguno. Salieron entre gritos y silbidos, manteniendo quietos a los animales. Se subió al más grande y morrudo, de patas fuertes y lo suficientemente joven como para correr largas distancias sin cansarse. Afianzó el cuchillo a su cinturón y pateó fuertemente al animal, haciéndolo relinchar de puro dolor.

—¡Atacaremos todas las aldeas del Este!

—¡Sí, señor!

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **¡PERDÓN, PERDÓN, PERDÓN! Sé que me demoré DEMASIADO en actualizar, pero tengo muy buenas explicaciones:**

 **—Ya soy estudiante de medicina :D**

 **—Fui y volví de mi viaje de egresados :c**

 **—Al volver había olvidado todo lo relacionado con el fic y tenía que releerlo porque no pienso publicar un fic con incoherencias.**

 **—Ya terminé el colegiooo ;-;**

 **—Pensaba abandonar el fanfic por un poco más de tiempo hasta que recibí un review pidiéndome que vuelva. Quiero que sepan que yo leo cada comentario y que ese minutito que le dedican es un gran regalo para el escritor porque compensa de alguna manera todo el empeño que le han puesto al escribir. Si no hubiera sido por ese review, de tan solo un renglón, este fic seguiría en hiatus. ¡Gracias por comentar!**

 **—Fui drogada en un transporte público e intentaron secuestrarme. Por suerte pude contener las náuseas y bajarme antes de sufrir una parálisis total. Estuve ocupada con la denuncia y la divulgación del caso.**

 **Ahora, ¡La noticia más importante! ¿Quieren que haga un reto de 30 días de one-shots de Inuyasha y Kagome o que siga actualizando? Cabe destacar que este fic volvería a actualizarse a principios de enero y de manera más regular (ya que tendré todo un mes para hacer borradores). El fanfic finalizará antes de abril, es decir, antes de que comience mis clases de medicina.**

 **Una vez más, gracias a las personas que comentaron en el capítulo anterior y un beso enorme a la persona que comentó a pesar de que pasaron meses desde el último capítulo. ¡Los extrañé y prometo no defraudarlos! ¡Díganme lo que les pareció y no se olviden de votar: ¿RETO O ACTUALIZACIÓN?!**

 **5.12.18**


	16. ºCapítulo 16º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º** **Capítulo 16** **º**

Kikyo estaba parada en la entrada de la cabaña mirando a Kagome barrer las hojas del exterior. Hizo un mohín de disgusto al notar lo silenciosa que se encontraba la joven. Algo en ella había cambiado desde la pelea que tuvieron hace casi dos semanas. Sonreía, sí, pero sus ojos se encontraban cada vez más ausentes y su alma se sentía… incompleta. La sorprendía mirando al bosque con anhelo a menudo, queriendo escaparse y perderse en el inmenso follaje, la niña se sentía presa. Y como tal, como si de un pajarito se tratara, ella fue perdiendo su alegría y entusiasmo, su esencia se apagaba. Estaba segura de que, si seguía así, la pobre moriría de tristeza. Pero, ¿Por qué?

Había vuelto a realizar todas sus tareas como era debido, sin dejar una sola para el día siguiente. A veces inclusive tomaba las responsabilidades de Kaede para que la niña pudiera salir a jugar, alguna de ellas tenía que ser feliz al menos, ¿No? Pero eso no bastaba. Armar rosarios, machacar plantas y remendar aldeanos no parecía alcanzar, ya no le bastaba. Creía que si se distraía lo suficiente como para llegar a la cama muerta de cansancio y soñar hasta el día siguiente entonces podría hacer los días más llevaderos. Se equivocó. Su apariencia lucía demacrada. Su ropa desarreglada, ya no se cepillaba y dejaba que sus rizos parecieran una maraña color azabache, las notables ojeras no mejoraban su apariencia. Se levantaba en medio de la noche y se sentaba en el pórtico mirando fijamente la colina que delimitaba la aldea, esperando ver una mancha que se moviera con agilidad entre los árboles, esperando sentir esa presencia que aceleraba su corazón, pero nada.

La vio dejar de barrer y detenerse abruptamente, probablemente perdiéndose en sus pensamientos de nuevo. Parecía petrificada, en pena, una aldeana solitaria y sin vida. Sí, efectivamente Kagome ya no tenía vida. Su comida, antes con una deliciosa sazón, se había vuelto insípida y sin color. Hervía los fideos hasta volverlos un puré imposible de comer, el arroz se partía a la mitad por pasarse del momento de cocción, la carne dura y quemada. Era por eso que ahora únicamente ella cocinaba, para evitarse un mal trago a la hora de reponer energías. Recordaba haberse levantado en la noche para ir a la letrina y asomarse a la pieza de la chica al escuchar quejidos provenir del interior. La pobre lloraba dormida, llamaba a alguien y volvía a berrear. Tenía una pesadilla —¿O una realidad?— que la atormentaba noche tras noche y apagaba su luz cada vez más. Su Kagome, la Kagome del pueblo, la Kagome de la que todos se habían enamorado… estaba sufriendo. Y creía conocer la cura para ello, esperaba no equivocarse.

》》》》》》

Le llenó un segundo morral con frutas y pan. Colocó una pequeña manta en la parte trasera del animal y la ayudó a subir.

—Llegó una carta de la aldea del Sur, dicen que necesitan ayuda con un demonio. Tengo cosas que hacer, así que irás tú —dijo.

No protestó, no tenía ánimos de nada a decir verdad. Si un demonio se la comiera se sentiría agradecida. El viaje duraría un día y una noche si todo iba bien.

Movió ligeramente su pie, tenía tan pocas fuerzas que ni siquiera llegaba a parecer una patada. Por fortuna el equino lo entendió y comenzó a caminar a paso lento mientras los aldeanos y sacerdotisa la despedían alzando las manos. Deseándole suerte en su viaje. Kikyo sonrió imperceptiblemente, esperaba que el tiempo que pasara en el bosque fuera suficiente como para lograr su cometido y, por sobre todo, esperaba que Kagome estuviera realmente en buenas manos. Rezó interiormente para que así fuera y miró a su pequeña hermana.

—Bueno, estamos solas de nuevo Kaede, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—¡Comer!

Sí, a su hermana le encantaba comer por puro placer. Un carácter claramente heredado de su padre. Volvió a sonreír mientras asentía, si Kagome no estaba entonces ella se encargaría de ser la alegre del grupo.

》》》》》》

La tarde había caído y ella seguía sumergida en la cascada. Dejando que el agua helada cerrara sus poros y lavara sus penas, dejando que la fuerza atroz deshiciera los nudos de su cabello. Hacía burbujas con la boca y se fregaba la cara insistentemente tratando de despertarse.

Se subió al caballo todavía empapada para evitar sudar antes de tiempo. Atravesó gran parte del bosque y sintió la ansiedad hacer hormiguear sus dedos en cuanto divisó el árbol sagrado a pocos pasos de ella. Y, como si de una señal se tratase, sintió una presencia en el lugar.

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Loca?

La vio voltearse en su dirección. El brillo que la pueblerina había perdido en ese tiempo parecía haber vuelto con mayor fuerza que antes, haciendo que sus ojos chocolates parecieran más profundos que la noche misma. La bestia que estaba montando la hacía verse imponente a la luz de la luna que iluminaba sus rizos azabache que continuaban goteando sobre el hombro de la mujer. Pudo ver, desde su posición, como ella esbozaba poco a poco una sonrisa dejando ver todos sus dientes. Y él, por alguna razón, también le sonrió.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Sé que es súper corto pero creo que ahora haré así los siguientes capítulos para poder actualizar más rápido y no tener que meter tantos puntos de vista o historias en un mismo capítulo. El reto de los 31 días me tiene bastante ocupada (ya que ha ganado por mayor cantidad de votos en plataformas o chats) pero trataré de compensarlos durante los próximos meses ;)**

 **¡Recibí casi diez comentarios con el capítulo anterior! ¡Qué emoción! Muchas gracias, me siento genial porque veo que siguen leyéndome y que les gusta el rumbo que está tomando la historia :D agradezco a las personas que me están siguiendo en dos o tres historias a la vez, mi perfil se encuentra realmente activo y es genial recibir mails de ustedes ;)**

 **¡Un besote y nos vemos pronto!**

 **17.12.18**


	17. ºCapítulo 17º

**ºDISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 17 º**

—¿Inuyasha?

—¿Loca?

Sus ojos se enfocaron por poco tiempo en la figura masculina antes de humedecerse. Suspiró de puro alivio, lo que a los oídos de él pareció un sollozo. No despegó las orbes chocolates de las doradas y se bajó con euforia del animal, sin importarle si aterrizaría bien o no.

Se encontraba ligeramente sorprendido. La forma en la que ella reaccionó al mirarlo después de tantos días era similar a los ojos de una madre al ver a su hijo regresar de la guerra. La vio correr hacia él y abrazarlo, no le correspondió pero tampoco la apartó. Seguía cohibido.

—Estás aquí, estás aquí —no dejaba de repetir—. Creí que no te volvería a ver.

La miró a los ojos notando las ojeras y la debilidad de su cuerpo. A decir verdad se sentía bastante ligera aún siendo mujer. Ella no había estado comiendo bien, ¿Acaso estaba triste?

—Te extrañé.

Finalmente volvió a la realidad y se apartó del cuerpo femenino que lo miró con algo de tristeza.

》》》》》》

Vigilaba la puerta, se perdía en el paisaje mientras daba ligeros sorbos a su taza de té. Desde hace unos minutos se sentía el ambiente un poco más acalorado y, a su vez, más puro.

—¿Hermana? ¿Qué miras?

—Nada, Kaede solo… pienso —la niña se sentó a su lado, mirando al mismo punto que su hermana pero sin entender nada.

—¿En qué?

Pasaron un par de minutos en los que la niña creyó que no iba a obtener respuesta a su pregunta. Dando un último sorbo al té, Kikyo se volteó a mirar a la pequeña con satisfacción en sus ojos.

—En que Kagome ya es feliz de nuevo.

》》》》》》

Los rumores de que había una pandilla muy grande y peligrosa de ladrones se había extendido como la pólvora. El viento contaba el secreto entre los árboles y hacía que los demonios se relamieran los labios. Si esos bandidos se cruzaban en su camino entonces podrían comer. Los bosques estaban plagados de ellos y las aldeas eran saqueadas constantemente, imposibilitándole a las personas seguir con sus vidas. Imposibilitándoselo a él mismo. Ahora mismo montaba su caballo, refugiándose en el follaje y la oscuridad de la noche. En su pecho traía su más preciado tesoro cubierto por una túnica. Esas sabandijas no se rendirían hasta dar con él y, si lo hacían, estaba seguro de que los demás sufrirían de igual manera. Huiría tan lejos como pudiese, pero antes debía resguardar lo que traía escondido.

—¡Vamos Khan, más rápido!

Pateó por quinta vez en esa misma hora. El animal estaba exhausto, pero tenían menos de seis horas antes de que el sol los volviera vulnerables. Bajó la mirada, encontrando una negra cabellera y tranquilizándose al saber que el niño dormía apaciblemente en sus brazos. Lo abrazó con fuerza, como queriendo llenarse del calor de su pequeño cuerpo, sintiendo que pronto tendrían que separarse.

El pequeño se revolvió en sueños, apretando el bultito que cargaba en sus infantiles manos. Miró atentamente eso que su hijo atesoraba desde hace un par de días. El pelaje marrón con pequeñas franjas negras era lo único que podía distinguir en medio de tanta oscuridad.

El niño encontró aquella cría de mapache mientras jugaba en el bosque junto a su madre muerta intentando amamantarse.

—Un buen monje siempre muestra misericordia ante los débiles —le dijo en un intento por persuadir a su padre para poder quedarse con el animal.

Más tarde se daría cuenta de que no era un simple animal al verlo transformarse en una improvisada pelota para jugar con su único hijo. Sin embargo, no parecía ser un demonio peligroso.

Lo llamó "Hachi" en honor a uno de sus amigos que dejaba en la aldea donde se crió. Le sonrió y revolvió su cabello, sí, tal vez necesitaría de alguien que lo acompañara en los años por venir.

Aseguró la túnica alrededor de los cuerpos y volvió a patear acrecentando la velocidad del animal debajo suyo.

》》》》》》

—¿No vas a comer? —preguntó ofreciéndole una manzana.

—Ni muerto —tenía una fachada que mantener.

Suspiró y mordió ella misma la pequeña pero jugosa fruta. Una vez pasada la sorpresa inicial había vuelto a comportarse igual de grosero que siempre, al menos ahora le respondía con más frecuencia. Tragó lo que tenía en la boca y se pasó el dorso de la mano por los labios para limpiar los restos antes de hablar.

—¿Y… qué me cuentas?

Volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido pero con los ojos demostrando confusión.

—¡Pero si ni siquiera nos conocemos!

—Y yo quiero conocerte más —dijo con total simpleza mientras le daba otra sonora mordida a la manzana.

Pasaron unos cuantos segundos en los que él parecía rebuscar algo en su interior con la mirada perdida, como quien busca la pregunta adecuada para iniciar una conversación. Lo vio alejarse un poco más de ella, más por prevención que por miedo y desviar la mirada con total indiferencia.

—¿Por qué me seguiste esa noche? —soltó y ella parpadeó confundida.

—No lo sé —mintió—, no quería estar sola y llovía mucho.

Él solo escuchó, como reflexionando.

—Además… —tragó— no parecías una mala persona. Digo, cualquier otro hombre me hubiera golpeado por invadir su espacio personal —notó que él se tensaba —¿Ocurre algo? ¿Inuyasha? —se tensó aún más al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado por los labios de otra persona que no fuera su madre.

》》》》》》

Vio la pequeña casa en medio del claro y sonrió al encontrarla tal y como recordaba. Se dirigió hacia allí profiriendo gritos de júbilo, anunciando su llegada desde lejos. Oh, cómo había ansiado volver a casa.

Un joven se asomó, vestido con un traje similar al suyo pero en tonos color tierra. Desde su lugar pudo ver la jovial sonrisa que le dedicó y comenzó a agitar su mano a modo de saludo. El bulto que traía consigo no pasó desapercibido para el joven. Miatsu había dejado de ser el chiquillo que partió de allí doce años atrás.

》》》》》》

Kikyo estaba preocupada. Esa mañana llegó una carta del terrateniente de una de las aldeas vecinas. Claro que no había pasado por alto la cantidad de youki en el aire, pero lo que esa carta contenía definitivamente no era nada bueno. Un total de trece ladrones habían sido avistados entre las montañas y bajaban a la civilización velozmente. No sabía si sería capaz de proteger a la aldea contra humanos que buscarían saquear casas y violar mujeres. Pero haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos. Solo esperaba que no fueran a venir en los próximos días y que Kagome no se los hubiera cruzado en su camino.

Arrugó el papel y lo tiró en el fuego.

—¡Hermana! Más, por favor.

—Claro —y tomó el cuenco para servirle más arroz a la niña.

》》》》》》

Repentinamente se puso de pie y se apresuró a darle la espalda. ¿Había dicho algo malo?

—¿Inuyasha? —volvió a llamar pero no obtuvo respuesta.

¿Que no era una mala persona? ¡Ja! No sabía si siquiera podía ser considerado una. Detestaba eso. No le incomodaba del todo la extraña compañía de esa mujer, pero detestaba que por su forma de actuar lo hiciera ser consciente de que eso no debería estar pasando. Una sacerdotisa y un demonio no debían relacionarse. Un humano y un hanyou no debían verse. Una sacerdotisa y un hanyou no deberían hablarse.

—¿Te duele algo? —se aventuró a preguntar.

Sí, le dolía la cabeza porque no sabía qué mierda estaba haciendo ni por qué lo hacía. Pero eso sería la excusa perfecta para irse, para recriminarle lo que le hizo ese día. Se volteó a mirarla mientras se abría el haori y le enseñaba una marca que la dejó sorprendida. Claramente estaba anonadada al ver que ella lo dañó, que era un motivo más que suficiente para que él no confiara más en ella.

Pero no, ella no solamente estaba sorprendida por haberlo dañado sino por algo mucho peor… aquella marca era idéntica a la que le dejó la flecha de Kikyo cincuenta años atrás. Pero la que él le estaba enseñando era la cicatriz que le dejó su dedo índice al tocar su pecho y enviarle una descarga.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

 **Continuará…**

 **Siento que se está perdiendo la esencia de Inuyasha ¡Y no me gusta! Pero tengo que hacerlo avanzar si no quiero que este fic quede abandonado o cambie el final. Si llegan a quedar disconformes con los siguientes capítulos entonces me disculpo de antemano :c**

 **¡Un beso y feliz navidad!**

 **17.12.18**


	18. ºCapítulo 18º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 18 º**

Le dolía terriblemente la cabeza y sentía el pecho oprimido. Tenía un mal presentimiento, un muy mal presentimiento. Algo estaba saliendo mal, algo estaba fuera de lugar, pero no lograba saber qué era.

Inuyasha se había marchado tan pronto le dijo aquello, simplemente la dejó allí sola. A decir verdad, se sentía agradecida. En estos momentos necesitaba pensar, reevaluar la situación, las evidencias. Esa condenada cicatriz la había dejado completamente desorientada, era exactamente igual a la que portaría cincuenta años en el futuro. La profundidad, el color, la forma… inclusive podría asegurar que la textura era la misma. ¿Cómo podía un dedo asemejarse a un arma? Miró sus manos curiosa, intentando asimilar todo lo que había pasado sin lograr encontrar una respuesta coherente. Se masajeó las sienes en un intento por mitigar el dolor de la zona. Una vez más se repetía que algo estaba saliendo mal.

Su misión en esa aldea había terminado rápido o al menos así lo sintió ella. Al menos algo bueno le había quedado de Miroku: Realizar exorcismos. Le alegraba saber que no todo lo que él decía era mentira y que de vez en cuando ejercía bien su profesión como monje.

Los aldeanos le dieron las gracias pero no le permitieron quedarse. No es que ella quisiera, pero normalmente ofrecían posada a quien les ayudaba y le extrañó ser casi sacada a rastras del pueblo.

—Desgracias señorita, las desgracias ya vienen —le dijo un anciano antes de enviarla de vuelta por donde vino.

¿Desgracias? ¿Qué tipo de desgracias? Ella ya había eliminado al pequeño demonio que poseía la casa, ya no había nada que temer, ¿O sí?

Al llegar le comentó a Kikyo lo sucedido. La había notado ligeramente más seria de lo normal mientras miraba el fuego sin escucharla, o eso creía.

—No pasa nada, Kagome —la tranquilizó—. Todo está bien, a lo mejor ese hombre deliraba. En cada pueblo hay un loco.

No sabía por qué, pero no le creyó. Algo había pasado y ella no se había enterado, no quería decirle.

—Y… Kagome —llamó—, no vayas al bosque por un tiempo. No es seguro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo? ¿Hay peligro?

—Solo… no vayas sola. Lleva siempre tus armas y no sobrepases la cascada —si no podía impedirle que se fuera entonces al menos la persuadiría para protegerse.

Asintió sin entender mucho. ¿La cascada? ¡Pero si era el mejor lugar para pasar esos días de calor! Esperaría unos días a que se le pasara lo loca y luego iría, tal vez era solo una tormenta y por eso no debía ir allí. Sí, eso debía ser.

》》》》》

Tomó la taza de té que su amigo le ofrecía mientras miraba lo que su hijo hacía fuera del lugar.

—Sentado Hachi, sentado —pero el pequeño bebé solo lo miraba sin comprender lo que le decía—. Sentado —repetía.

Escuchó a su padre reír a unos cuantos metros sentado en el pórtico de aquel extraño templo junto a otro hombre. Parecía una buena persona, a pesar de tener un olor extraño en la boca le había obsequiado un dulce. Sí, era un hombre bueno.

—No te hará caso, Roku, es apenas un bebé. Cuando sea más grande podrás entrenarlo —dijo calmadamente mientras le daba un sorbo al té.

—Yo creo que será difícil entrenar un mapache —intervino el otro.

El niño frunció el ceño mientras sacaba una pelota detrás suyo. Su padre sonrió levemente al adivinar lo que haría.

—Pelota Hachi, pelota.

Y ante sus ojos el pequeño animalito tomó una forma muy similar al juguete, solo que sin los coloridos estampados. Dejando a uno de los dos hombres atónito.

—No tan difícil, ¿Eh, Mushin?

—¿Cómo le permites tener un demonio por mascota?

—Amigo —corrigió el niño a la distancia.

—Bueno, un "amigo" —enfatizó—. No será bueno para él, podría dañarlo, podría dañarte a ti mientras duermen. Tienen un instinto salvaje…

—Igual que los humanos —susurró seriamente— e inclusive podría ser más inofensivo que uno.

Aunque tuviera una naturaleza demoniaca no creía que representara un verdadero peligro para su hijo. Se adoraban. Los había visto dormir uno al lado del otro, salir a pasear e inclusive se hizo pasar por una moneda de cobre para que su hijo comprara un oniguiri en una de las paradas.

—Nunca lo ha dañado, ni siquiera con sus garras mientras duerme y patea. Será un buen compañero para él —afirmó. Su voz sonó melancólica aún sin proponérselo, no podía evitarlo.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Vayamos adentro —ordenó echando un último vistazo a su hijo que seguía jugando.

》》》》》》

Decidió dejar de atormentarse y seguir lavando ropa. No podía usar el mismo conjunto toda la vida, tenía que deshacerse de los rastros de tierra y sudor.

Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la frente y miró a su lado divisando la cesta con hierbas. Ocuparía su tiempo en lavarlas y clasificarlas mientras la ropa se secaba.

—Nunca más haré enojar a Kikyo lo suficiente como para que me mande a atender el parto de un puerco —se lamentaba. Diablos, esa cosa apestaba horrores. Esperaba que el agua lavara lo suficiente su hakama como para sacarle ese hedor o tendría que quemarlo.

—¡Kagome-chan! —giró en esa dirección, encontrándose con Kaede que venía corriendo.

—¿Qué ocurre, Kaede?

—Mi hermana necesita un par de plantas que… que… —intentaba recuperar el aliento— cure el vómito y la fiebre. Ya ha intentado darle las que conoce pero solo vomita más y la fiebre no baja, además de que el señor hace esto —la niña imitó los movimientos— ¿No conoces alguna que cure todo eso? Si no le diré a mi hermana que…

—Dale estas —la interrumpió mientras le ofrecía un pequeño puñado de hojas y raíces—. Dile que las ponga en agua caliente y que se las dé para beber, que no se las unte. En tres días mejorará —finalizó.

—Gracias, Kagome-chan.

Sonrió. Pobre Kaede, apenas llegaba y ahora tenía que correr de vuelta al lugar. Correr bajo el sol no era bueno.

—Lleva mi caballo —ofreció—, yo iré caminando.

La ayudó a subir mientras le recalcaba los pasos que debía seguir. Una vez que la perdió de vista se permitió derrumbarse sobre la tierra del lugar. ¿Por qué Kaede vino a pedirle unas hierbas tan simples? Ese hombre solo tenía un resfrío veraniego. Si vomitaba era probable que fuera alguien mayor y trabajar bajo el sol lo enfermó con vómitos, fiebres y fuertes escalofríos. No era mucha ciencia, tampoco es que ella fuera exageradamente inteligente, pero era obvio que con tanto calor los aldeanos se enfermarían.

Miró la canasta frente a ella y tomó un par de raíces, las mismas que le había dado a Kaede hace unos minutos. Se mordió el labio inferior mientras se disponía a lavarlas en el agua de la cascada. No tenía que pensar en eso, ya no, pero su mente era masoquista y no pudo evitarlo.

 _—La señora Kaede está enferma._

 _—¿Enferma? ¿Cómo que enferma? —no podía creérselo, pero tampoco podía ser una broma. Miroku nunca jugaría con la salud de una persona._

 _—Sí, está muy mal del estómago. Vomita, no va de cuerpo desde hace un par de días según lo que me dijo… y creo que empieza a tener fiebre —comentó mientras se sentaba junto al grupo._

 _—Keh, mejor, tal vez al fin vaya a molestar a los muertos y deje en paz a esta aldea. Ya hasta parece bruja de tan vieja y arrugada que está._

 _—¡Inuyasha!_

 _—¿Qué? Es la verdad._

 _—Pues esa bruja te ha curado infinidad de veces ¿Y así se lo agradeces? —lo retó mientras lo miraba reprobatoriamente._

 _—¿Ah, sí? Yo nunca se lo pedí. En todo caso, si tanto quieres agradecerle, ve y cúrala. Anda, sé agradecida —gruñó. No estaba de humor para soportar sermones._

 _Shippo estaba por saltarle encima, pero su cola fue rápidamente interceptada por Miroku quien logró sujetarlo justo a tiempo. No debían entrometerse._

 _—¿Y-yo?_

 _—Sí, ¡Tú!_

 _—¿Y… qué le doy? No sé qué le hará bien —tomó su botiquín y lo abrió mientras comenzaba a leer el dorso de las pastillas— ¿Ibuprofeno? ¿Diclofenac? ¿Migral?_

 _Comenzaba a perder la paciencia… una sola vez que nombrara otro estúpido medicamento y…_

 _—Oh, ya sé… ¿Qué tal amoxicilina?_

 _Es todo. Explotó. Se colocó delante de ella utilizando su altura para intimidarla y tiró la tableta al piso._

 _—¡Eres imposible! ¿Cómo es que no sabes qué darle? ¡¿Tienes cientos de pastillas y no sabes cuál es la correcta?!_

 _—¡Pues lo siento! ¿Sí? No sé qué es lo que tiene, ni en qué cantidad debo darle._

 _—¡Dale de esas plantas estúpidas!_

 _—¡No soy una sacerdotisa, tonto! ¡Yo no sé nada de eso! —no supo por qué, pero haber nombrado esa profesión y ver el ceño fruncido de Inuyasha no le dio buena espina._

 _—Claro que no —respondió increíblemente calmado—, no eres Kikyo —no se inmutó al ver la cara de sorpresa que puso ella—. Si lo fueras sabrías bien lo que tiene, ella sabía todo solo con escuchar los síntomas —le importaba una mierda lo que le fueran a decir sus amigos después. Había sido idea de Kagome regresar a la aldea solo para curar unos bobos rasguños en el cuerpo de Sango, ahora que se aguantara su mal humor—. Buenas noches._

Se sorbió los mocos sin saber bien en qué momento había comenzado a llorar. Ese era uno de los recuerdos más amargos que tenía junto a Inuyasha. No tendría por qué haberla tratado así. Comprendía que el calor de ese día los tenía irritables a todos, pero eso fue demasiado. Recordaba que le dejó todos los medicamentos a Sango y se fue a su época diciendo que necesitaba más ropa, pero se quedó casi una semana ahogando su llanto con la almohada y varios kilos de helado. Cuando Inuyasha fue a buscarla su madre solamente le habló a ella y lo ignoró toda la tarde, ni siquiera lo invitó a cenar con ellos. Su madre podía quererlo mucho, pero esa vez la vio tan destrozada que no se molestó en ocultar su disgusto. Rio ante aquello, tal vez sí tenía algo de su carácter.

—Definitivamente sí estás loca. Nadie puede llorar y al segundo estar riendo.

Se sobresaltó al escuchar aquella voz tan cerca y los profundos ojos dorados clavados en ella le advirtieron que no estaba alucinando. Se secó las lágrimas y sonrió ante la inesperada visita.

—Hola, Inuyasha.

》》》》》》》

—No puedes estar hablando en serio —de pronto todo el alcohol pareció esfumarse de su ser y volvió a hablar normalmente—. Debes estar bromeando —insistió.

—Desearía que así fuera —miró a su hijo durmiendo a su lado y acarició su cabello—, pero no bromeo. Tengo que huir, Mushin. No tengo otra opción.

—Eso te pasa por ambicioso —lo regañó, estaba furioso con su amigo. No podía volver luego de doce años, pasar una tarde junto a él y volverse a ir.

—¿Ambicioso? —repitió— ¿Enamorarse es ser ambicioso? —sabía que no hablaba de ahora sino del pasado.

—No, enamorarse no es ser ambicioso. Enamorarse de la hija del terrateniente y huir con ella en plena boda es ser ambicioso. Podrías haberte quedado con cualquier otra chica, tener familia y seguir siendo el niño que le colocaba las herraduras a los caballos. Eso te habría dado de comer —vio a su amigo fruncir el ceño claramente molesto—. Y no me mires así, lo que te digo es verdad.

—Yo no planeé esto para mi vida —se defendió—. Yo no planeé enamorarme de esa chica y huir de nuestro pueblo, ni que se embarazara al poco tiempo.

—¿Y por qué no te quedaste en alguna otra aldea con ella y tu hijo? Te hubieras quedado. Si lo hubieras hecho no tendrías necesidad de andar estafando para poder sobrevivir. Te hubieras quedado con ella y así podrías…

—¡Pero ella murió! —se quebró— Mushin, ella murió. ¿Qué culpa tengo yo de que el parto se complicara? —si tan solo no la hubiera hecho enfadar esa tarde ella no se habría alterado, el parto no se habría adelantado y ella no hubiera empezado a hiperventilar por los nervios— Tal vez sí soy culpable, pero entiende Mushin, no lo soporté. Lo intenté, pero no soportaba estar en un lugar donde todo me recordaba constantemente a ella. Donde ella ya no existía.

Se relajó al ver a su amigo llorar, no era efecto del alcohol sino del amor. El mismo amor que vio a lo largo de la tarde mientras cuidaba con dedicación de su único hijo. El dolor con el que se expresaba era el mismo que sintió la mañana en que lo buscó y no lo encontró. Ver los establos y no encontrarlo le dolía, pescar ya no era lo mismo, jugarle bromas al mercader no daba risa si no había quien fuera su cómplice. Se apresuró a darle una palmada amistosa al hombre frente a él mientras lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Cuándo partirás?

Miatsu sonrió, después de tantos años al menos conservaba a su amigo de la infancia.

—Esta misma noche —sentenció—. No puedo permitir que esos hombres me encuentren y si lo hacen entonces jamás sabrán que pude esconder el único tesoro que me importa.

Lo lamentaba por su hijo. Lamentaba haberlo dejado sin madre, lamentaba haberle enseñado sus "malas mañas" como decía su querida esposa, lamentaba haberlo orillado a esto. Si no se hubiera metido en aquella aldea de ladrones entonces tal vez, solo tal vez, podría haber llegado como cualquier otro día a esa villa y le daría un nuevo caballo de madera a su retoño. Habrían ido a caminar y le contaría sobre él y su madre, se dormirían tarde y se regocijaría con el pequeño calor junto al suyo. Lamentablemente esta sería la última vez.

—¿Volverás?

Pasaron un par de segundos en los cuales solo llegaba a escucharse el sonido del río más cercano y las copas de los árboles meciéndose mientras anunciaban la próxima tormenta.

—No lo sé.

 **Continuará…**

 **Mientras escribía esto se me escaparon dos lágrimas por el pobre Miatsu ;-;**

 **Hubo una chica que dijo que apareció Miroku. Espero que te hayas dado cuenta de que no fue así xD**

 **Este es el último capítulo del año, pero me alegra saber que pude actualizar tres veces en un mismo mes :D además de que pude realizar el reto de 31 días y actualizar esta historia al mismo tiempo, ¡Estoy súper feliz de lograr mi cometido!**

 **Este capítulo tuvo 2.500 palabras, iba a hacerlo más largo pero entonces no me quedaría material para el capítulo diecinueve. Lamento hablar más de Miatsu que de la pareja principal, ¡Pero es muy importante! Necesito terminar con este cabo suelto antes de dedicarme plenamente a ellos ;-;**

 **¡Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo diecisiete! Espero que este capítulo haya sido de su agrado y nos veremos en enero 7u7**

 **30.12.18**


	19. ºCapítulo 19º

**ºDISCLAIMER** **: Los personajes y serie no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. Únicamente el fanfic es de mi pertenencia, no se aceptan copias, adaptaciones y/o plagio. Muchas gracias.**

 **ºSUMMARY** **: La batalla contra Naraku ha finalizado y Kagome se ve obligada a volver a su época al ser rechazada por InuYasha quien ya ha tomado una decisión.**

 **—Como quisiera haber llegado antes que esa maldita mujer.**

 **Kagome Higurashi, tu deseo ha sido escuchado... y concedido.**

 **¿Y éste lugar? No, no puede ser posible... ¡No otra vez!**

 **º Capítulo 19 º**

Había llegado corriendo entre los árboles y la maleza, dejando que el viento diera de lleno en su rostro para otorgarle algo de paz. Justo cuando se disponía a saltar a esa cascada resguardada por enormes murallas de piedra y arcilla, pudo distinguir una diminuta y solitaria figura. Se agazapó velozmente y se puso en guardia, no había alcanzado a distinguir nada que le resultara útil en ese par de segundos, ni altura, sexo, si portaba o no armas, viejo o joven. Solo se había percatado de la presencia y nada más. Gruñó frustrado al recibir uno de los rayos del sol en su rostro, en serio hacía calor y moría por zambullirse en la cristalina y gélida cascada. Pero alguien se le había adelantado. Se asomó cautelosamente aún en el borde del muro, pegando su torso al suelo, cuidándose de ser descubierto. Lo primero que distinguió fue a una mujer con una yukata blanca que fregaba insistentemente un hakama rojo carmín a la orilla del agua.

—¿A quién mierda se le ocurre lavar su ropa aquí? Se supone que las aldeanas hacen eso en el río —revisó una vez más el perímetro con la vista y llegó a la misma conclusión de antes—. Además ella esta sola.

El viento sopló fuertemente y trajo consigo un aroma que comenzaba a resultarle familiar, pero tan rápido como llegó se fue. Fijó su vista ahora con mayor interés en la solitaria aldeana, descuidando su escondite y dejando de agazaparse, ¿Podría ella ser...? Inhaló fuertemente, intentando localizar aquel femenino aroma en el ambiente. Abrió grandemente sus ojos al darse cuenta de que, efectivamente, no estaba alucinando. Esa mujer estaba ahí. Además, la abundante cabellera azabache también la delataba. Era la única persona con un cabello tan voluminoso, con aquellos rizos rebeldes y sobresalientes que parecían querer llamar su atención, con... Un momento, ¿Desde cuándo le prestaba tanta atención? Estaba loca y no debía pensar en nada que estuviera relacionado con ella.

—Claro, y como toda loca decide lavar su ropa en un lugar en el que nadie la encontraría jamás.

Decidió quedarse hasta que ella se fuera para poder mojarse, no era para vigilarla ni entretenerse escuchando sus conversaciones con sus "vocecitas" —ya que en más de una ocasión la sorprendió hablando sola—, era simple y llanamente para poder entrar en el agua tan pronto ella desapareciera, pero la cesta a un lado le indicó que pasaría un buen rato allí. Volvió a gruñir molesto, ¡Se estaba quemando vivo! ¡Joder! ¿Y si mejor se metía él en un río? No, las aldeanas y sus hijos podrían verlo y prefería evitar toparse con humanos en este momento. Miró de soslayo en dirección a la joven sacerdotisa, dándose cuenta que en teoría ya se había topado con uno. Pero no, porque "ella" no podía ser tachada como "humano", claramente, estaba loca y sería catalogada como "loca". Inclusive podría creer que era una cabra de lo chiflada que estaba. No le quedaba de otra que esperar, bajo la sombra de algún frondoso árbol tal vez para hacer más llevadero el calor.

—Si tan solo hubiera llegado antes —se lamentó. Eso le pasaba por dormir demasiado tiempo—. Más le vale a la desgraciada no tardarse demasiado.

Vio un árbol bastante bajo de estatura, pero con ramas fuertes y hojas abundantes. Quedaba cerca de la orilla y podía ver perfectamente la ubicación de esa chiquilla —solo para saber el momento en que se iría, no por otra cosa, obviamente—, pero estaba seguro de que ella no podría verlo aún si se levantara. Sí, ese sería el lugar perfecto; pensó. De un ágil salto se subió a una de las ramas más gruesas y jóvenes, la que creía que soportaría mejor su peso. Colocó despreocupadamente los brazos detrás de su cabeza y apoyó estos en el tronco para formar una improvisada almohada. Suspiró mientras cerraba los ojos. Al menos la sombra era fresca, le sentaba bien...

Una suave brisa lo obligó a plegar sus orejas hacia atrás para que el aire no ingresara en ellas, no obstante, su nariz captó el olor que traía consigo. El aroma de un líquido salino captó su atención, era solo un ápice, solo un pequeño rastro mezclado entre tantos otros aromas —el aroma de peces, de tierra, ropa, mujer...— y sin embargo logró identificar ese a la perfección.

—Lágrimas —murmuró casi sin ser consciente de ello.

No tenía dudas, esa mujer estaba llorando. No volteó a verla y se obligó a cerrar con más fuerza los ojos. Pero no son los ojos los que escuchan... Aún con las orejas gachas logró distinguir un sollozo, seguido de otro y otro más. Sus orejas se irguieron demostrando la curiosidad que su dueño se empeñaba en ocultar, se movieron hacia el frente y luego hacia los lados tratando de dar con el mejor ángulo para poder oír con mayor nitidez. El olor salino se intensificó y lo obligó a fruncir la nariz, no quería entrometerse, esa mujer no tenía nada que ver con él, no tenía que mirarla...

Contra toda orden que le diera a su cuerpo, sin importar cuánto se rehusara, sus ojos se abrieron y dirigieron su atención al mismo lugar que sus otros sentidos. Encontrándose con la extraña mujer arrodillada en el suelo sujetando algo que, desde su posición, no alcanzaba a ver. Podía distinguir su frágil y estrecha espalda convulsionarse levemente, el sonido de los sollozos aumentó. Tornándose más lastimeros, más tormentosos. Frunció los labios cuando la vio llevar sus manos a su rostro en un intento por acallar sus sollozos, como si supiera que él la estaba espiando —¿Espiando? Él no la espiaba. Solo esperaba su turno para entrar al agua—. A pesar de cubrir la mayor parte de su rostro con las palmas sucias y callosas, no logró silenciar su llanto o disminuir sus lágrimas. Ahora sus quejidos llegaban a sus oídos con un extraño eco de fondo. Plegó sus orejas intentando ignorarla, no debía entrometerse. ¿Por qué lloraba? Probablemente no había una causa real, estaba loca después de todo. Pasaron un par de minutos en los cuales solo podía ver a la chica llorar y él se debatía inútilmente si debía o no intervenir. Y, lo que más lo inquietaba, ¿Por qué debería entrometerse? Había visto a niñas caerse y llorar, mujeres llorar luego de ser violadas, adolescentes llorar cuando su novio les terminaba y nunca se detuvo a consolarlas, ¿Por qué ahora sí? Seguramente era porque no le gustaba ver llorar a las mujeres, se repetía una y otra vez en su mente. Pero entonces todas las otras veces que presenció el llanto de alguien del género opuesto y no intervino perdían validez, simplemente no tenía sentido.

La escuchó soltar un doloroso quejido mientras con una de sus manos oprimía su pecho, debía dolerle. Bufó molesto, molesto por presenciar eso, molesto porque hacía calor y no había podido refrescarse, molesto consigo mismo...

Finalmente aterrizó frente a ella y la escuchó soltar una leve risita, creyó que lo había descubierto, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados y todo lo que hizo fue acomodarse un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja mientras esbozaba una amarga sonrisa. Se acuclilló a escasos centímetros y la miró con detenimiento sin encontrar una causa aparente para su llanto o risa. Bueno, al menos había dejado de llorar. No toleraba ver a las mujeres llorar, no desde que su madre llorase por su culpa… por tener un hijo hanyou.

—Definitivamente sí estás loca. Nadie puede llorar y al segundo estar riendo —soltó. Sin saber bien en qué momento había querido ser descubierto. Bien podría haberse ido por donde vino en cuanto ella se rio, sin notar su presencia.

Notó que se sobresaltó, abriendo los ojos de golpe y formando una graciosa "o" con los labios al percatarse de su presencia, ¿En serio no lo había notado? Gracias a Dios no era la verdadera guardiana de la perla de Shikon o ya se la habrían quitado sin el menor esfuerzo. Sus ojos se clavaron en los suyos, como estudiándolo por breves instantes antes de sonreír con ganas.

—Hola, Inuyasha —saludó—. ¿Has venido a verme?

¿A verla? No, claro que no. Él solo estaba de paso. Ella era quien insistía en cruzarse en su camino. Desde el comienzo fue así… ¡Hey! ¿El comienzo de qué?

Al notar que no pensaba responderle decidió pararse y sacudirse un poco las ropas. Estar arrodillada le había entumecido las piernas.

—¿Quieres comer? —ofreció— Hay un manzano aquí cerca. Podemos ir y… —miró en la dirección donde se suponía que estaría el árbol, pero no encontró nada más que rocas. Quiso abofetearse, tenía que recordar que ciertas cosas aún no habían sido creadas o, como en este caso, sembradas.

—Loca… —lo escuchó susurrar y lo miró ligeramente enfadada.

—Kagome —por su cara estaba segura de que no la había entendido—, me llamo Kagome. No "loca".

—Keh —volteó el rostro a un lado, no le interesaba el nombre de esa chiquilla. A las cosas se las llamaba por lo que eran y ella era una loca. Punto.

》》》》》》

La noche era cálida y el silencio solo acrecentaba el mal presentimiento. Apretó con más fuerza el pequeño cinturón de cuero por debajo del estómago del animal y este se removió inquieto, aplastando el césped bajo sus patas. Se apresuró a sujetar su cabeza para intentar calmarlo, no hizo mucho ruido, pero a sus oídos se asemejaba a un gran estruendo.

—¿Por qué no te vas mañana? —insistió— ¿No quieres despedirte de él? —señaló al niño que dormía en el centro de la sala, siendo tapado por su túnica azul y abrazando con cariño al demonio entre sus brazos.

—No puedo —susurró—, si lo hago querrá venir conmigo y no puedo permitirlo.

—El niño preguntará por ti —aseguró— ¿Qué le diré? No sé si… —comenzaba a arrepentirse.

—Solo dile… que su padre lo amaba, que su padre lo amó mucho —miró al pequeño que se revolvía en sueños— y, Mushin, en caso de que no vuelva dile que tenía muchas ganas de ver a su madre. Fui a reclamarle un par de cosas a Buda.

El hombre frente a él sonrió levemente, a ese nunca se le iría lo bromista. Recorrió una vez más la habitación con la mirada y se detuvo en un objeto apoyado contra la pared.

—Te olvidas tu báculo, Miatsu —señaló y el joven siguió con la vista la dirección de su mano.

—Cierto, gracias amigo.

Caminó lentamente hasta la esquina, teniendo especial cuidado de no hacer ruido con las sandalias de madera. Pero no logró ver un papiro en el suelo y terminó trastabillando en medio de la oscuridad. Aguardó en silencio que su hijo se despertara, pero eso no sucedió, en cambio, pudo apreciar dos pequeños ojos negros que lo observaban a escasos metros. El pequeño mapache había despertado y lo miraba con atención. Decidió no darle vueltas al asunto, solo se había despertado y eso era todo. Tomó rápidamente su báculo y se apresuró a salir de la habitación, el demonio emitía extraños sonidos para detenerlo, trató de ignorarlo pero el ruido iba en aumento. A este paso su hijo despertaría…

—Hachi no...

Necesitaba callar al demonio de cualquier manera. Pero no se esperaba lo que encontró frente a sus ojos. El pequeño bebé se había zafado de los brazos del infante y había intentado imitar graciosamente la forma de aquel objeto que fue a buscar. Era una masa alargada y con irregularidades, todo su cuerpo presentaba un color amarillento opaco con pequeñas espirales en las mejillas similares a los estampados en la pelota de su hijo. Sonrió y se agachó para acariciar su cabeza, fue una caricia suave, apremiante y cálida. Como el abrazo de una madre cuando despide a su hijo antes de irse a la universidad, como un padre que entrega con todo el dolor y —contradictoriamente— amor a su hija en el altar, como tantas cosas y a la vez como solo esta situación lo ameritaba.

—Así es Hachi, báculo. Eres un muy lindo báculo —su vista se nubló al ver de fondo el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo, tan cerca y tan lejos. Quisiera poder estrecharlo una última vez entre sus brazos y revolver su cabecita cada vez que le contaba el mismo chiste una y otra vez, pero estaba seguro de que si lo hacía ya no tendría fuerzas para irse—. Cuida de él, mi amigo, ¿Crees que podrás con esta responsabilidad? —el bebé hipó en respuesta— Gracias.

Se levantó y casi corrió a la salida mientras intentaba deshacerse de las molestas lágrimas. No volteó ni una sola vez atrás, no debía voltear, se repetía. Eso lo haría más fácil, pero no menos doloroso. Oh, cómo lo extrañaría. Jamás creyó que esto resultara tan difícil, era como arrancarse un pedazo del alma, era como dejar ese pedacito de ella, de su querida esposa. Esperaba que ella, donde sea que estuviera, protegiera a su pequeño hijo en su ausencia. Se subió de un solo salto al caballo y admiró la luna en su punto más alto, tenía cuatro horas para encontrar la siguiente aldea, cuatro horas para sobrevivir por su cuenta. Miró a su viejo amigo y le sonrió en complicidad.

—Muchas gracias Mushin, cuida bien de Roku por mí.

—No te preocupes, será un gran hombre —prometió— o al menos intentaré que lo sea mientras no esté borracho —su compañero le sonrió en respuesta.

—No cambias.

—Tampoco tú.

Asintió como única respuesta, pateó al caballo y no tardó en perderse en el frondoso bosque. Se sentiría tan solo de ahora en adelante…

Apagó su pipa al perderlo de vista, una vez más se iba. Lo dejaba solo —inconscientemente volteó a ver de reojo al niño que ahora se revolvía entre sueños y se aferraba con fuerza a la túnica ligeramente violácea de su padre, como si supiera lo que había pasado—, tal vez no tan solo. Estaba solo para beber, para hablar de mujeres, estaba solo para sentarse a fumar mientras veían el atardecer a la orilla del río, pero no tanto como para no recordarlo de ahora en más cada vez que viera esa negra cabellera correr en aquel claro. Le había dejado su más preciado tesoro y, a su vez, le otorgó la difícil tarea de criar a un niño, el milagro de ser padre. Cerró las puertas del templo antes de irse a su habitación. Justo cuando estaba por apagar la lámpara de aceite logró divisar un pequeño papel en su almohada. Se acercó para tomarla y la puso lo más cerca posible de la luz.

 _"Creo que te he platicado lo suficiente sobre mi muchacho durante mi breve estadía, pero a la vez siento que me quedan muchas cosas por decirte sobre él, Mushin. Roku es especial, él juzga a las personas por lo que le des. Le encanta comer. Le gusta el pan con mermelada de melocotón, las bolitas de arroz con palta en el centro y cada vez que vayas al centro cómprale un caramelo artesanal si se ha portado bien, si no creerá que ha hecho algo mal. Es un niño tranquilo, pero sácalo a pasear de vez en cuando para que conozca el lugar y libere su energía. El río, por ejemplo, le encantará. Métete con él y enséñale a pescar, como cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a ver quién conseguía el pez más grande. En serio ama a Hachi a pesar de tenerlo desde hace un par de días, es su primera mascota, por favor no se lo arrebates. Dale una oportunidad a ese pequeñín y verás que te impresionará. Espero que no te cause muchas molestias. Si regreso prometo recompensarte con un jarrón del mejor sake solo para ti, pero… si no regreso, entonces la ronda correrá por mi cuenta mientras te espero junto a Buda. Cuida bien de mi muchacho Mushin, no dudo que lo harás, pero aún así te lo recuerdo. Miatsu."_

—Claro que lo haré, amigo mío —respondió al viento. Guardó la carta en un baúl de alpaca, apagó la vela y se dispuso a dormir. Esperaba que, donde quiera que su amigo fuese a estar, el destino los volviera a cruzar.

》》》》》》

Miraba detenidamente a Inuyasha. Estaba segura de que el chico comenzaba a marearse, sus orejitas se movían ansiosamente y eso lo delataba.

—¿Qué haces?

—Imagino que el olor amargo de las plantas te marea, ¿No es así? No quiero incomodarte así que las dejaré por aquí, más tarde haré eso —respondió mientras las colocaba detrás de unas rocas resguardadas por un arbusto bastante frondoso. Estaba segura de que su olor opacaría el de las plantas en la cesta.

Frunció el ceño con clara desconfianza, tal vez con confusión. Ella había percibido su debilidad y había intentado reconfortarlo. ¿Qué clase de sacerdotisa era? Muchos lo habrían guiado a un campo lleno de esas plantas solo para causarle malestar, pero ella por alguna razón no lo había hecho. Poco a poco el olor de las plantas y su efecto sobre él parecía menguar, su estómago dejó de revolverse y aquel vértigo que se alojaba en sus entrañas fue reemplazado por la estabilidad de siempre.

—Siento lo de la otra vez —se disculpó mientras se sonrojaba y jugueteaba con sus dedos—, sé que no estuvo bien.

—¿Eh? —sinceramente no entendía a qué venía eso.

—Lo que pasó con Kikyo… Fue mi culpa —¡Lo sabía! Ella la había llevado para que terminara el trabajo, para purificarlo y librarse de un híbrido, para…—, debí haberme dado cuenta de que me seguía. Pero estaba tan feliz de que poder verte que olvidé que ella podría seguirme —lo miró a los ojos, sin un atisbo de vergüenza o engaño en ellos—. Perdóname.

No sabía qué decir… No sabía qué pensar, ¿Una humana se disculpaba con él? ¿Por esa miserable cicatriz? Porque estaba seguro de que ella lo decía por la herida que le mostró la última vez.

—Keh, una humana como tú jamás podría dañarme. Eres muy débil como para acabar conmigo.

Kagome sonrió. Ese tono altanero y desinteresado no lograba engañarla, no a ella. Era su forma de decirle "Estoy bien, no me heriste" y con eso era suficiente, al menos por ahora.

—Por cierto… ¿Por qué te fuiste la última vez? ¿Dije algo malo?

—Fuiste estúpida —respondió y Kagome no comprendió— al creer que soy bueno por dejarte seguirme esa noche —la azabache arqueó una ceja y no pudo evitar emitir una leve risita que al hanyou le resultó burlesco— ¿Qué?

—Pero sí eres bueno —reafirmó—, no me trataste como lo habrían hecho otros hombres —a su mente vinieron imágenes desagradables recordando lo que los hombres en ese tiempo e inclusive los de su propia época solían hacerle a las jovencitas perdidas en la noche.

—Te empujé —soltó y Kagome no pudo evitar mirarlo confundida—, dos veces —reiteró.

Kagome tuvo ganas de volver a reír. Él se había enojado al creer que la había golpeado, creía que golpear a una mujer era tan grave como empujarla. En pocas palabras, él no se creía mejor que otros hombres. Enfocó sus ojos cafés en los dorados, la miraba ceñudo pero a la vez con cierta vergüenza. Una vergüenza que estaba segura de que ni él mismo comprendía.

—Pero no me golpeaste —repitió.

Se encontraba contrariado, no entendía a esa chiquilla. Desde que tenía memoria su madre le había enseñado a no actuar rudamente contra las mujeres, bueno, eso que hizo fue actuar violentamente. No tanto como un golpe o una bofetada, pero debía admitir que usó mucha fuerza para derrumbarla esa noche y que, además, la tiró en el agua con fango podrido con la intención de hacerla enfermar. Eso le enseñaría a no meterse en líos, a no seguir extraños ni entrometerse en asuntos ajenos. Ella, efectivamente, enfermó. Tal vez por eso se quedó un tiempo más alrededor de esa aldea, oculto en el frondoso bosque, para monitorearla. Pero la joven sacerdotisa había sanado y él seguía allí, ¿Por qué?

A pesar de haberla empujado, insultado, orillarla a un resfrío que podría resultar fatal, inclusive intentar asaltarla —porque claro, lo de la perla de Shikon contaba como asalto, ¿No?—, además de amenazarla de muerte si revelaba su secreto… a pesar de todo eso ella seguía hablándole y eso era, quizá, lo que más lo confundía. Parecía estar lo suficientemente loca como para buscarlo, pero también era lo suficientemente cuerda como para no utilizar su secreto para exterminarlo. A estas alturas dudaba que siquiera se le hubiera escapado en sueños aquel detalle tan crucial sobre sus transformaciones en luna nueva.

—Bueno, debo irme, Inuyasha o si no Kikyo vendrá por mí y no quiero que vuelvan a enfrentarse —aunque comenzaba a sospechar que ella estaba al tanto de con quién se encontraba cada vez que iba al bosque. A veces era un poco lenta para procesar las cosas.

No supo cuánto tiempo había permanecido en silencio mientras navegaba en su diminuta y vacía mente, pero al parecer fue el suficiente como para que la joven tomara nuevamente la cesta con hierbas y lo cubriera con su mojado hakama para espantar el aroma que, sabía, podría marearlo. La vio marcharse lentamente, con total parsimonia mientras contoneaba naturalmente sus caderas, enseñándole la espalda. Un gesto que no debería de hacer, no a menos que confiara en que él no la dañaría. Justo cuando ella estaba a una distancia considerable sus palabras fueron procesadas por su mente, solo atinó a enfocar nuevamente su mirada en la joven que no tardaría en salir de aquella fosa.

—Nos vemos, Kagome…

Y ella, como si realmente lo hubiera oído, volteó en ese instante a mirarlo con una sonrisa mientras hacía un ademán con su mano a modo de despedida.

Por supuesto que lo había oído, ese lugar tenía un eco casi mágico y no podía estar más feliz… la había llamado por su nombre.

 **Continuará...**

 **¡Ya vamos por el capítulo diecinueve! ¿Qué tiene esto de especial? Que ya van casi veinte y yo creí que esta historia difícilmente llegaría a los diez capítulos por lo sencillo de la trama. Pensaba dejar un final mucho más… ¿Angustiante? Creo que esa es la palabra, pero opté por un final romántico para este capítulo c:**

 **¿Qué les parece la trama? ¿Qué les gustó más de este capítulo? ¿La difícil decisión de Miatsu o el acercamiento de Inuyasha hacia Kagome? :o**

 **Este capítulo cuenta con cuatro mil palabras, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y nos veremos en breve ;) recuerden visitar mi perfil de fanfiction donde ya finalicé el reto de los 31 días, ahora tengo el reto anual y otro fanfic más (al cual solo le queda un capítulo que será publicado en las próximas semanas).**

 **¡Gracias por sus hermosos comentarios y no se olviden de dejarme su opinión sobre este capítulo! El cual me costó horrores escribir, el próximo será más agitado así que ¡Denme inspiración con sus reviews!**

 **13.1.19**


End file.
